Trapped In the Darkness
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: When trainers are captured in their respected regions by an unknown force, they're all brought to one place. All of them are connected in one way or another, all stemming back to their association with the trainers that took down Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma. Why is this happening and how can they stop it? Mainly Originalshipping/Namelessshipping, but contains others.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped In the Darkness - Chapter One

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Anyway... I do not write the characters as their PKMN Adventure counterparts, I just keep their names and use them as the ones you can find in the games. There are many pairings in here like GreenXRed, NxBlack, GoldXSilver, and RubyXSapphire. But the main pairing shall be GreenxRed. The others will be minor, and probably not going to be as important.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy chapter one! :D**

**~000~**

Red hurried inside the small house after taking a quick look around the area, trying to spot bright red on charcoal black. Having absolutely no way to heal your Pokemon, and being Darkari knows where without a Pokemon Center in sight, plus the fact that the rest of his Pokemon didn't have a whole lot of health left, he hoped he wouldn't have to dodge Team Rocket as he entered the house. He could rest here for minute (he was pretty sure this was one of the houses he could rest at without it being a burden to the family) and be on the road by at least tomorrow.

The man of the house sat on a cushion, and what Red assumed was his wife sat on one opposite to him. They both looked at him, smiling. "Welcome, trainer!"

Red was overcome with the sudden thought of how these people could be so hospitable, he had just walked into their house uninvited for Mew's sake! He bowed out of habit, asking if he could stay the night before wincing at his own bluntness.

He heard giggling, and looking up he saw the woman laughing daintily. "Of course you can," she said. "There's a bed upstairs for when you need it. Do you want something to eat first?"

Red shook his head, muttering something about not being hungry when in actuality, he was pretty damn starving. The woman laughed again, getting up from her place at the table.

"I bet you are. Here, take a seat at the table. I'll get you some stew," she said. Red awkwardly got to the table and sat down, keeping his eyes on the ground. The woman came back a minute later with a bowl of the stew, and Red took of his hat off to be polite. He grabbed the spoon and swirled it around in the food, questioning whether or not he should eat anything before his stomach growled and he took a bite.

"So, trainer, where are you from?" the man asked, taking his own mouthful of the stew that his wife had given him. Red looked up from his bowl, and mentally debated telling him or not for a few seconds.

"Pallet town," he finally said quietly. He took another small spoonful of the stew and ate it quickly. The two people talked among themselves for a minute, nodding and making noises that sounded like they knew the name.

"What kind of Pokemon do you have on your team? I'm sure they must be exhausted. You can let them out if you want to," The woman said, excitement building in her voice. Red choked on the stew was eating after he heard the question and started coughing.

"I actually... don't think that's a good idea," he managed to get out. He smiled to himself, imagining what would happen to the house if did do it. It was much too small for his entire team. It would, maybe, fit his Blastoise and Lapras, but... yeah. It was better to avoid destroying the house of the owners who had graciously let you stay at for the night while you got your strength back.

Red blinked. That reminded him of something.

He went to the Pokeball clipped to his belt that was usually empty, but released the Pokemon inside. The small yellow Pokemon that formed from the red light bristled, lashing out at his trainer angrily for keeping it inside the red and white capture device. Red, startled, backed away and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

The couple blinked, their eyes wide. They kept flickering their eyes from in between Red and the Pikachu, their lips still forming the words "Pallet Town". Their eyes grew dark, mischievous, but they masked it almost perfectly as they nodded to themselves.

"Aww! What a cute Pikachu!" the woman said suddenly, almost as if she'd never seen one before. Red and the Pikachu stopped arguing and looked at the woman. "Do you happen to have an Eevee? I love those so much!"

Red's eyes grew dark and he looked away. "No... I don't... Green does, though..." he said, not knowing he added the last statement. He looked down his Pikachu that had moved to sit on his lap and stroked its head gently, the Pikachu making happy noises.

The couple exchanged glances again, like that last statement took the cake, and the woman stood abruptly. She assumed Red was finished, because he was paying more attention to the Pikachu than the food, so she took his bowl from him.

"Alright, alright. _Now_ you can go up to bed. I just don't think anyone would want you to starve, especially that boy you mentioned," she said. Red's eyes flashed to her, irritation showing in his crimson eyes dangerously.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, his voice cold. His small electric mouse Pokemon hopped up on Red's shoulder, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck in an attempt to calm him down.

She looked down at him as she picked up her husband's plate, unfazed by the tone of his voice. "He seemed special to you, that's all," she said softly. She smiled and walked out from the room. It was then that Red chose to stand up, grabbing his hat and replacing it on his head before making his way upstairs.

He trudged to the spare bed in a room to the right of the stairs, and took off his bag, throwing onto the bed. Unclipping the pokeballs off his belt and placing the next to it, he took a seat, his Pikachu returning to sit on his lap. He continued looking down at the ground, his face a mask of nothing.

He sat like this, absentmindedly scratching his Pikachu behind his ears and stared at the floor. He thought about things: how he should probably go home and see his mother; how he should go and talk to Professor Oak about his pokedex; how he should go and see Blue again- he hadn't talked to her for a really long time; how he should get in contact with Green... yeah. That's probably most important at the time, considering he _was_ on his way to go and visit him.

Red sighed and grabbed his bag, rummaging through it, to find his Pokegear. A few seconds later, he had it in his palm and was turning it on.

Going through his contacts, he finally picked out Green's number from the list and pressed the call button. It rang several times before Red heard a voice in the other line.

_"Hey! This is Green. Sorry you can't reach me now, I'm busy! I'll try to get back to you later, so bye!"_

Red was silent as the line went dead. The Pikachu looked up at his trainer, sitting up and let out a tiny squeak to get his attention. The scarlet eyes of the boy shifted down and he showed a tiny smile, but it looked strained. Red took his Pokegear and placed it back in his bag, along with his pokeballs, and set the bag on the floor before taking off his hat and lying it on top. Sighing, he laid down, his Pikachu curling up beside him.

It took him a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep.

**~000~**

Red was jerked out of his sleep by someone yelling. His eyes flying open, he sat up abruptly to see his Pikachu in a cage, someone going through his bag. He leapt to his feet, ready to run over to his first Pokemon.

"Hey! What do you-" Red was cut off as someone punched him in the head and he fell to his knees. Tasting blood, he spit, the bright color contrasting against the pale wood floor. He winced as he was kicked a few times and pulled to his feet.

He was dimly aware of someone going through his pockets, so he flailed his legs, managing to kick the person who was doing it a couple times before someone punched him in the stomach and he stopped because of the pain.

"You little shit," he heard someone say. Red looked up, his eyes unfocused as he tried to see who these people were. The room was dark, he couldn't see their faces.

"Don't give him his Pokemon!" a feminine voice said, next to the one holding his bag. Red noticed she was holding his trainer case, the glittering badges over-top of the special words. "This kid's the Champion!"

"Yeah, we know, Marla," the one holding Red said. "He's the one who took out the old Boss!" Another man grabbed Red by his hair and ripped his head up so the others could see his face. Red clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain.

The others giggled and chuckled in recognition. Red was allowed to put his head down, and he struggled, fighting against the hold he was under. Someone grabbed him by the chin and forced his gaze upwards again. Glaring, Red was forced to stop his struggles as a little blood ran from the corner of his lip. The man above him grinned.

"You know, this kid's awfully pretty," he said, pulling closer to Red. "He would make a fine addition to my team. To bad he's not a girl." He laughed at his own joke then, the other members laughing halfheartedly.

Disgusted, Red spat onto his face and kicked the man as hard as he could, his saliva pink from the blood.

The man grunted, wincing, but he punched Red again in the head. After taking the impact, Red began to feel dizzy, so he tried to blink away the darkness overtaking him as he hung his head.

"Take him to the new Boss," the man ordered, wiping his face. "He would be delighted to see our new prisoner."

Red managed to look up one last time before someone knocked him out. What had greeted him were angry red letters emblazoned on the chests of all the members. Team Rocket.

**~000~**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped In the Darkness - Chapter Two

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Hey, there's some swearing in here! Actually, there's a lot of swearing in this fic. So you were warned, alright? Cool. :)****  
><strong>

**Please enjoy! :D**

**~000~**

Green was pissed off.

His things and Pokemon had been taken away, his had been thrown in a cell and told he would be living there, and he had been beaten countless times. He had no idea what day it was, or how long he had been in here. And now these morons told him they had a surprise for him. _What the hell?_

Okay, so maybe being pissed off was an understatement.

These idiotic Rocket members had brought him to this special room- Green didn't give a shit where it was or what it was supposed to do- and threw him to the ground, his hands still in handcuffs behind his back.

"You bastards let me out of here! The people of Viridian are going to start wondering where their gym leader is!" he yelled, standing. He glared at the walls as laughter echoed off the walls of the pure white room, spinning around to see where it was coming from.

Suddenly, the whirring of machines added to the laughter. Suddenly, a wall opened up, several beaten trainers lying on the floor behind it. An executive of Team Rocket stood laughing and singing, "One of these things is not like the others~, one of these things is not the same~" over and over again. Green wanted nothing more in that moment than to punch the executive in the face to make him stop singing.

Green stood tall even though he was bruised and bloody, his clothes shredded and torn. His pride was more important than anything else at the moment. He glared angrily at the male executive.

"Here's your gift, Green~" he said, smiling. "One of these trainers here gets to share a cell with you! So you get to pick which one it is!" The executive smiled and laughed again, clapping like a small child. Green wore a disgusted expression.

"What? Are you fucking _insane?" _he asked shrilly. "I'm not choosing anyone!"

The executive's eyes shone with a darker emotion. "If you don't, we'll just have to choose ourselves. And we'll have to break them in as well." Green's eyes widened.

"What... what does that even mean?" he asked, his jade eyes shining with fury. The executive smiled dangerously.

"That doesn't matter," he said, his voice even. He took something from behind his back and threw it at Green, and it stopped at his feet. It was a red and white hat, a green button on the top left hand corner. It was wrinkled and dirty.

Green froze. "Red...?"

"What _does_ matter, my dear Green, is that article of clothing. Do you recognize it?" The executive giggled, too high-pitched and annoying for him to be an actually guy.

Green was unsure what to say. All he knew was the boiling rage that was building in his chest was choking, and it acted as if it was going to suffocate him before he could say anything.

Finally, it was too much and he erupted.

"Where is he? _What the fuck did you do to him?_" Green yelled, several grunts coming to hold him down in case he tried to attack the executive. "If you hurt him, I swear to Arceus-"

"He's in this line, right here," the executive interrupted. Green clenched his teeth and finally looked at the row of trainers, trying to find his best friend among them. He searched desperately, his eyes finally setting on one trainer in particular. He was passed out, so Green couldn't see his eyes, but he had onyx black hair, his clothes were exactly like Red's. Green decided.

"He's there," Green said, his eyes focused on the black haired trainer. The executive laughed, clapping again. Green grimaced, not sure whether to be angry at the man because he was so cruel or because he was too damn annoying.

"Congratulations! You win a new cellmate!" The executive snapped his fingers, and a few grunts came and grabbed the trainer roughly by the collar. Green bristled.

"Be careful with him!" he snapped.

The executive sighed. "Fine, fine. Take them to their cell," he said, yawning absentmindedly. The grunts did their duty, grabbing each of them by their collars and dragged them off roughly. About a minute later they were back in the cell, Green screaming curses like there was no tomorrow, his threats hanging heavily in the air as he and his friend were thrown in the dark and damp room after being unbound.

Green grabbed the bars, and pulled against them, grunting in exertion as he tried to bend them to his will. Giving up after a second of two, he began yelling again.

"I swear I'm getting out of here! And when I do, I'll put you all in prison! I'll make sure you never even _thought_ of this damn scheme! I'll... I'll..." Green trailed off, sucking in oxygen as his lungs screamed for air. He leaned his head against the cool metal of the bars, trying to regain his head.

Finally, when he got it, he looked back at his motionless rival for a second. Sighing, he plopped down on the concrete floor, sitting Indian-style. He sat with his back to the trainer, staring at the wall beside him.

"Jeez, Red. I didn't think you were _this _stupid to get trapped in here. I mean, you're stupid enough to stand on that damn mountain-top all day long... without a jacket, mind you," Green said, his voice annoyed as he rubbed the back of his head. He threw his head back, groaning. "You really need to get one of those, you know, _and_ long sleeves. Or a scarf at least, for crying out loud!"

His eyes brightened for a second. "We could get you one that looked like mine!" He said, grinning. Looking down at his artical of clothing, he immediately frowned disdainfully, stretching the cloth down and away from him. "Well, maybe not one that looked exactly like mine... especially now that it's all ripped up..."

Green's talking made the silence that followed his every statement seem more dense and heavy, filling the air with a choking sensation. Green stopped his chattering and looked back at Red, a frown reapplying itself in its place. He sighed again, the air thickening even more. "Red..."

Shouting filled the corridor, and Green stood abruptly, moving to see what was coming in. Seeing the flailing limbs of two trainers and hearing a male spouting harsh curses, Green hurried back to move Red before someone was thrown on top of him. It was a second or two later that the two trainers- a girl with blue hair that was up in pigtails, and a boy with stunning goldenrod eyes- were shoved into the cell.

The boy immediately stood, stumbling a bit, and rushed over to the now closed doors. "You fuckers! Let us out of here!"

Green noticed he and the girl both looked pretty roughed up, but the boy looked worse off. He had a cut over his right eye that was bleeding profusely and he had several more bruises on his arms and legs then the girl as well.

The boy was ignored as the members walked away, snickering to themselves, but he just yelled at them with more gusto. Green had to say he was impressed.

"Hey, kid..." Green tried to say. The boy whirled around, his mouth open to start hollering at Green, but they both froze when they saw their faces. Green immediately recognized him as one of the trainers that beat his gym. He stopped talking, stunned.

"You?" the boy complained, pointing an accusing finger. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He glanced down at Red lying in Green's arms, his eyes widening. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?"

"G-Gold," the girl said, her voice hoarse. She tugged his arm gently. "Watch your language." Gold looked at her, his mouth wide open, still pointing at Red and Green.

"Crys, don't you know who those two are?" he asked her. "The guy in red is the guy who first beat Silver's..." he trailed off his eyes widening as he remembered something, the girl reacting in the same way at the mention of the name. Suddenly, they both screamed, Green nearly leaping out of his coat in fright. He blinked, startled at the two who were now screaming out the cell bars.

"Silver! Where's Silver!" they shouted in unison. Green rose an eyebrow. Who the hell was Silver?

Red stirred below him, groaning. Green looked down, his head tilted to the side.

"Red?"

**~000~**

**I imagine Gold as that kid who swears all the time, no matter what he's talking about. And I imagine Crystal as that kid's friend who scolds him all the time for it. And they're both very forgetful. Poor Silver.  
><strong>

**Reviews always make my day, even if they're correcting my mistakes! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 3

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**... look at this you guys. I love you so much, I actually updated. :'D**

**Gold: YEAH. BE GRATEFUL, DAMMIT. :I**

**Crystal: GOLD, LANGUAGE. *turns to audience* This author does not own anything. If she did, then Pokemon Special would be the storyline of the TV show.**

**~000~**

Red's head was pounding. He was faintly aware of people screaming about some kid named Silver, but the fact that bothered him the most was that he was on the ground. He groaned, trying to lift his arms, but they felt as if they were made of lead. It was then that Red realized that the was only partially on the ground, being held up by someone.

"Red?" called a voice, one that Red remembered hearing before, but he couldn't quite place the face that it belonged to. He opened his eyes groggily, grimacing as a sharp spark of pain ran through his head as he did so. The blurry objects around began to sharpen, so he blinked a few times before they were clear.

Red stiffened when he saw his rival, but more so when he noticed the condition Green was in. His lips were dry and cracked, and it looked as if it was split once and was the the process of healing. His right eye was swollen, but not blackened, and tons of bruises littered the rest of his face.

Red sat up abruptly, hissing as the pain in his head roared.

"Red, are you alright?" Green asked, placing a hand on Red's shoulder. Red didn't respond, but turned to face his rival almost robotically.

"Your face..." he stated simply, but it sounded more like a question. He reached up and gently stroked a cut on Green's left cheek with his thumb as the Viridian gym leader laughed.

"I'm fine. No offense, but you don't look too much better, buddy," Green said cheerfully, yelping as Red punched him. He clutched his injured arm, adding, "I was kidding, Red."

Red just answered by sending a glare his way before looking around. He was in what looked like a cell, and suddenly all the events from the previous night overwhelmed him. His eyes widened and he stood up, facing the cell doors like he was going to try and break them open himself, but was stopped when Green grabbed him by his wrist. He looked back at his friend with an expressionless mask on, but his crimson eyes betrayed him by revealing his expression for a split second: Fear.

Green caught this, but ignored it as he shook his head. "I've already tried breaking it, stupid. It's not gonna work." He sighed, standing up as he rubbed the back of his head. "They must have made it unbreakable or- HEY!"

The cause of Green's outburst was that Red had ignored him and tried to bend the bars himself, giving up after a minute. As those two began arguing, the two Johto trainers still continued to holler for their missing rival, successful attracting the attention of two annoyed Rocket members.

"Will you two shut the hell up?" the one asked, a male. He glared at Gold as he was given the finger, returning the same gesture back at the boy. Crystal sighed, and Green stepped up to the plate.

"What? Are we being annoying?" Green asked, grinning mischievously. He then began to make noises that made his sound like he was a moron, Gold following his example. Red and Crystal sighed at the same exact time. The two boys stopped as the Rocket member's hand flew into the cell, grabbing Green by his shirt. The grunt yanked him forward, Green's head hitting the cell bars as he swore in pain.

"I said _shut up_, you stupid kid," the Rocket member threatened. He was about to give the Viridian gym leader a punch to the face when a pale hand grabbed the Rocket member's wrist tightly, refusing to let go. He glanced over in annoyance when his eyes met deep crimson, the expression in the blood-red orbs dark and dangerous. They seemed to say, "_Don't you dare."_

The Rocket grunt grinned stupidly. "What are you gonna do, Champ? Kill me with your stare, you little weakling?" He easily tore Red's grasp off his wrist, earning a small grunt of pain from the raven. Green was let go then, and the two Rocket members easily took a step back so they were just out of reach from the brunette as he threw himself at them, trying to grab one of them. Green gave up and he glared at the two men from behind the bars, not breaking his stare.

"We _will_ get out of here, you assholes," he said, contempt unhidden in his voice. The Rocket member that had grabbed Green snorted, unfazed by the comment.

"You wish, kid. You four are only the beginning. The bosses have _big_ plans for the brats who ruined all our plans. The real fun will begin when you all are captured," he said, snickering. His expression turned sour then. "Until then, we can't lay a finger on you any more than a punch or two." His expression changed to a grin again, and he looked up at Red. "But when we can, you'll be first, kiddo."

Red looked disinterested, but Green stepped in front of him. "_You_ wish," he said harshly, his hands balled up into fists. "You'll have to go through me first." The Rocket member rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Jeez, it was a joke, stupid. Stop taking me so seriously. The only people who can touch any one of you or the other brats are the bosses," he said, his lips pursed. He laughed then, throwing his head back.

"Where's Silver?" Gold interrupted suddenly, his hands grasping the bars tightly. Crystal nodded, her expression cold. The Rocket member who hadn't said anything yet stepped forward.

"He's talking to the new Rocket boss," he said in monotone. Gold scoffed.

"I thought Silver's dad was the leader of Team Rocket!" he snapped. The member sighed, looking at the ceiling of the dungeon.

"Of Team Rocket, yes, but that was before Champion over there beat him. He's not our leader any longer," he said, sighing afterwards. "He's actually-" he stopped speaking abruptly, his fingers deftly moving up to a piece of technology in his right ear, and he muttered a few things.

Gold growled, not enjoying the fact he couldn't hear what was being said.

The monotone grunt nodded and his fingers moved back down to rest at his side. He looked Gold straight in the eye.

"That traitor you keep asking about is being brought here right this second," he remarked coldly before turning on his heel and he left the room, the other leaving behind him. Crystal and Gold looked outraged.

"Hey! Come back, you bastards! Silver isn't a traitor!" the wild golden-eyed trainer yelled, again busying himself with the lock on the door.

Red and Green exchanged glances. Traitor? Did he used to be a member of the thought-to-have-been-destroyed organization? Green nodded to Red in silent agreement.

"Gold," Green asked carefully, "Who's Silver?" He braced himself after the question, not sure how the Johto trainer would react to the question. Gold didn't look at the Viridian leader, he only pushed himself to try and break the lock harder. Crystal took the boy's silence as her chance to speak.

"He's our friend..." she trailed off, keeping her eyes on Gold. As she did, Gold lept up and spun on his heel.

"He's not our friend! He's a fucking _jerk!_" he snapped, kicking at the air and slamming his hand against the bars. Crystal winced slightly, but sighed.

It was a minute or two later that a boy with shoulder-length red hair came walking down the steps, two Rocket members behind him. Crystal let out an audible sigh of relief, but Gold just glared at the red-head.

One of the grunts grabbed the handle of the door to let Silver in, but the boy sent a harsh glare in that direction, and the grunt backed away. Silver walked in and kept his back to the cell door, sliding his eyes closed as the door shut with a final _click._

Crystal threw her arms around the boy, murmuring things about being worried and so forth, but Gold and Silver just glared at each other, the unsociable atmosphere growing as their silences lengthened.

Green and Red groaned. This was just what this party of captured trainers needed. Two sexually frustrated boys who acted like they hated each other. Green covered his face with his right hand to make sure the two metal-named boys couldn't see his laughter and Red just shook his head.

Sounds that sounded like the soles of feet and another male voice echoed off the cold grey walls of the room, and the five trainers from within the cell turned their attention to the sound.

Down from the steps walked two men, but the five in the cell didn't recognize them. They weren't Rocket grunts, because one was wearing a blue uniform and the other wore a red one. They didn't seem to like each other too much, because they were bickering quietly the entire time.

Green noticed two trainers over their shoulders. One was flailing, and the other one, who looked like a female, dangled limply.

They were each put into the cell, a boy wearing a pair of glasses that were falling off and cracked and a white hat shoved in and he tripped, and the girl who was wearing a red bandanna was thrown on top of him roughly. She looked as if she had passed out earlier, and her brown hair was falling out from underneath her bandanna as if she had been in a fight. They both looked beat up, the equivalent of the other four that had been in the cell originally.

"Sapphire," the boy groaned, sitting up as he held his head, his forgotten glasses falling off his head and onto the ground beside him. He glared up at the two men who had thrown them in as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Green narrowed his eyes and walked up to the two, meeting them eye to eye with his shoulders back proudly. "And who the hell are you? I've never seen your type in the Kanto _or_ Johto." The one wearing red laughed, the one wearing blue just glaring awkwardly at the opposite like he couldn't say anything.

"I'm a Magma member, and this is an Aqua member!" he said proudly, his voice holding disdain as he said "aqua". The Aqua grunt narrowed his eyes, but continued staying silent. The Magma grunt leaned forward, an arrogant grin plastered on his face. "And the reason you haven't seen us before, little gym leader, is because we're from the Hoenn region!"

**~000~**

**Yes, I love the Hoenn region.  
><strong>

**And yes, Ruby is going to have his glasses and his scars like in PKMN special. Because I said so. And Sapphire isn't dead, she's only knocked out because she attacked the Magma grunts and they couldn't fight back because they're wimps. Tch.  
><strong>

**Reviews would make my life so much brighter~ **

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter Four

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Hello there! I want to be a nice person and upload this chapter early, because I'm going to be busy all of this weekend with a project I'm doing with **YourLocalVoldemort** and **FluffyToaster**. So this is good for you guys. :P**

**Oh yes, Sapphire is the Champion. Not Ruby. That's all!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER TIME! :D**

**Silver: The author owns nothing.  
><strong>

**~000~**

Red was taken aback at the Magma grunt's words, even though he didn't show it. Was he serious? They were from Hoenn? He glanced at his rival, who looked just as surprised as he was for a second.

Green snorted, crossing his arms, adding, "That won't change anything, jerk,"

The Magma grunt laughed, walking out of the room and up the stairs, the Aqua grunt muttering curses behind his back. Green made sure to glare at them until they were officially gone, hearing the click of the door behind them. Sighing, he spun on his heel, putting his hands on his hips.

"Alright, I need a few explainations," he said, mainly planting his gaze on Silver, who was still enthralled in his glaring contest with Gold. He didn't move, even as Green cleared his throat in irritation. It wasn't until Red grabbed Gold's wrist and scared him out of fright that they broke their gazes.

Green rolled his eyes, but sat down on the ground, motioning for Silver to take a seat in front of him. Red sat beside his rival, his crimson eyes looking up through his raven hair at the red-head.

Silver looked to the right, not comfortable with the attention, but sat down awkwardly in front of the Kanto Champion and his rival with his arms crossed. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again tightly like he didn't know what to say or wasn't sure how to say it.

"I... I was given a choice," he said finally, studying the bottom of the cell. Gold, leaning against the wall of the cell, seemed to listen closer after his rival said this.

Green crossed his arms. "Which were?"

Silver blinked, but he sat up straighter. "It was either reclaim my position as a Rocket or I could join my..." he trailed off, his silver eyes roaming from Gold back to the ground before he continued," ... _friends_, hand over my Pokemon and come down here peacefully."

Green looked suprised.

"So you could have had total power over Team Rocket, but you gave it up to join us?" the Viridian leader asked, raising an eyebrow. Silver nodded, so Green took a chance to stretch his question further. "Why?"

Silver didn't respond vocally, but his eyes quickly fell on Gold, who wasn't paying attention. His expression didn't hold anger, like Green expected, but instead held another that Green quickly identified.

A grin broke out on Green's face. Silver noticed Green chuckling to himself and his eyes widened as they darted to the Viridian leader, his cheeks reddening to match the shade of his hair.

Gold looked up from whatever he was doing and Silver looked in the opposite direction, crossing his arms tightly. The Johto trainer, who had missed the whole exchange, looked startled. "What did I do...?" he asked Red, who didn't answer his question but laughed.

Green got up and moved to see the Hoenn trainers who had just been thrown in the cell, pausing when he saw the boy's face fully. He had ruby-red eyes that resembled Red's, the only difference being Green could tell the difference between the boy's and Red's in a heartbeat. Green noticed that if someone didn't actually look at the white hat that adorned the trainer, someone could actually mistake it for his hair. His forgotten glasses, that had a crack going down the center of the left lense, had been rescued by Crystal before they could have been smashed completely.

Green searched through his brain until a name matched the face of the boy.

"Ruby," he finally stated. "Ruby Birch."

At the mention of his name, Ruby looked up with an annoyed expression, but it immediately dissapeared as he saw Green standing over him.

"H-Holy Mother of Arceus. You're Professor Oak's grandson," he struggled to get out, his eyes wide. Wonder and awe seemed to radiate off of the Hoenn trainer, and it seemed as if he met his greatest idol ever.

Green groaned.

This was the point of going on his Pokemon journey all those years ago: so he could stop hearing _that_ all the damn time. Some people don't know how annoying it was when you heard that. Green snapped out of his thoughts then, suddenly wondering how this kid knew his grandfather in the first place.

"You know Gramps?" he asked, honestly curious. Ruby nodded, and Green started wearing a confused expression. "What was he doing in Hoenn...?" The Viridian leader thought for a minute before he came up with an answer. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling. "He was probably handing out national 'dexes like free candy again. Dear Arceus, he needs to stop doing that, those aren't cheap pieces of equipment..."

Green started muttering about things under his breath that sounded like a bunch of numbers and curses as he sat down in front of Ruby. Crystal took this opportunity to talk to the boy, smiling softly.

"So, who is this? She seems special to you," she murmured, fixing Sapphire's hair as she slept. Ruby's face reddened and he looked away, a smile creeping up on his face.

Red stiffened as he remembered those exact words being said to him two nights ago. "_He seemed special to you, that's all._" Feeling heat bloom under his face, he looked in Green's direction before looking away again.

"She's my best friend," Ruby said. He grinned then. "And she's the Champion of Hoenn!" Crystal's face turned excited.

"Really?" She asked. Ruby nodded. Crystal laughed, turning to Gold. "What a small world! Gold here is the Champion of the Johto region! And that kid over there..." she said, pointing in Red's direction, "... is Red, traveling Champion of Kanto!"

Ruby looked overwhelmed, but then wore a mask of thought. Crystal and Green both tilted their heads in confusion.

"Don't you think," Ruby began, "it's just a little strange that the Champions for three regions are here? And we're only the first ones here!"

Green finally got what Ruby was thinking.

"The teams. They must be gathering the champions so that we can't ruin their plans!" Ruby finished, looking up a the others frantically.

"You're wrong."

The others turned to see Silver wearing a dark expression. He laughed humorlessly, repeating, "You're wrong. The reason my father and the others brought you here was because you _were_ the ones who ruined all of the plans they had created before. The Kanto Champion defeated my father, who wanted Pokemon to be used as tools to make money; the Johto Champion defeated the Rocket stragglers, who's plan was the same as before. The Hoenn Champion defeated both Archie, who wanted more sea, and Maxie, who wanted more land. The Sinnoh Champion defeated the Galactic leader Cyrus, who's plan was to rewrite the history of time itself to create a new world only for them. Finally, the Unova Champion defeated the Plasma's King, who's goal was to liberate Pokemon from their trainers. They think that doing _this_-" he motioned to the cell around the group, "- will prevent the ruin of everything they've strived for. This is their revenge!"

**~000~**

**Ooh boy. Silver knows his shit.  
><strong>

**And I plan to introduce the Sinnoh trainers next chapter~ **

**Reviews are lovely~  
><strong>

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 5

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Heyy guys! Happy holidays!**

**I really look forward to writing these chapters. You really don't know how much your reviews boost my self esteem. Seriously. **

**Please enjoy the next chapter! Oh, and please remember these are game-verse characters! Their names are the only things that will be taken from Special. **

**Silver: The author owns nothing.  
><strong>

**~000~**

The other trainers in the cell stared at Silver as he finished speaking, all of them wearing mixed expressions. Red looked impassive, like he didn't care at all. (Then again, he always looked like that.) Green was wearing an expression of thought. The others looked shocked, especially the Johto Champion, who stood about a foot away from the right of Silver.

"How... how do you know all of this?" Gold asked finally, trying to swallow his dumbounded expression. Silver glared in his direction.

"Oh, I don't know," he said sarcastically. "Did you forget that I used to be a Rocket, dumbass?" He crossed his arms and looked away, irritation coming off of him in waves.

Gold wore a hurt expression for a second before he switched his mask for one of anger. "Well, I'm sorry that the thought never crossed my mind, Silver."

Silver rolled his eyes, hurling back another, "And why is that, idiot?"

"Because you're down here with us!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't have come down here!"

Gold froze, his eyes wide before his expression flickered back to rage, not bothering to hold back a few choice insults at the red-head that successfully pierced a few chinks in Silver's armor. The red-head let past a couple of his own, and soon both sides were hurling what seemed to be an endless supply of cusses at each other.

Crystal groaned, standing up with an expression of irritation as she made her way over to the two metal-named boys. She managed to get beside both of them undetected, muttering things that Green or the others couldn't hear besides for the word "morons". Suddenly, in a split secound, she hit them both over the head, silencing the two bickering boys instantly. They both clutched their injured heads as they hunched over, gazing up at the blue-haired girl.

"Shut up, both of you! Thank Arceus that I'm the only one in here, because if Kotone was..." Crystal snapped, trailing off like the boys knew what she would have said. They obviously did, because they both grimaced at the same time. Crystal wasn't done chewing them out yet, however.

"Do you remember where we are? Did you happen to forget there are bigger things to worry about right now?" she continued, stamping her foot.

Green and Red exchanged glances, the Johto-born girl reminding them both of Blue, who they affectionately called "Leaf" because of her fondness of grass pokemon***. They both grimaced, understanding completely how the girl could be demending.

Well... demanding was an understatement.

The sound of a door opening caught the attention off all of them, and quiet yet harsh female voice saying "Don't hurt them!" began echoing off the concrete walls. Soon after, three trainers were being dragged down the steps by three grunts, whom Green guessed were Galactic members. They all had blue hair and really bad haircuts, and their outfits made them look like they were supposed to be spacemen.

Ruby grimaced, shaking his head.

A moment later, two boys and a girl were thrown into the cell to join the others. The one boy, who was blonde, tried standing up but immediately fell back down, holding his head as he groaned. The girl squeaked, rushing over to both of the boys.

"Diamond! Pearl! Are you okay?" she asked, her hands fluttering over the boys' arms uselessly. The boy with the red hat sat up and nodded, the blonde muttering a "Yes". They both looked up at the girl.

"And you, Platinum? They didn't hurt you did they?" they asked simultaniously. They jumped, exchanging a glance, the blonde looking irritated and the other smiling weakly.

Green took this opportunity to try to recognize the three trainers.

The first boy wore a red hat and a red scarf. He had baby blue eyes and black hair. He looked calmer that the other two, like he was trying to handle the situation without panicking. He sat on his knees, thinking about things as his eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out a way to escape. Green guessed he was Diamond.

The second boy was blonde, and he had pumpkin orange eyes that were downcast as he muttered about fines. His hair was spiked (he wore no hat), and he wore a green scarf. He looked extremely irritated about the whole ordeal, sitting indian-style on the ground next to Diamond and Platinum. Green assumed he was Pearl.

Platinum also had black hair, but her eyes were a deeper, darker blue, reminding Green of the night sky at the end of twilight. Her hair also had a bluish sheen to it. She was wearing a pink and white hat, and her bangs were being held back with- what looked like- golden hair clips. She also wore a scarf, her's was red as well. She seemed to be in a slight panic, but she was trying too hard not to show it.

Green placed the faces with titles in his brain. He snapped his fingers, and the Sinnoh trio faced him at the sound.

"Platinum," he said. "You're the Sinnoh Champion."

Platinum nodded, her eyes brightening as she recognized who was addressing her.

"You must be Green. Oak's grandson," she said, smiling.

Green sighed, half-knowing that would have came whether or not he tried to avoid it. He glanced at Diamond curiously, who was looking back with a steady gaze.

"And you're Rowan's assistant: Diamond," Green said. Diamond widened his eyes, obviously amazed that he could have been recognized by the Viridian gym leader. He smiled, nodding at Green slowly. It was then that Green turned to Pearl.

He was still looking down at the ground, counting something on his fingers quietly. He looked up after a second, frowning up at Green. He instantly reminded Green of someone he couldn't place, no matter how hard he tried. He could have sworn that the person he was thinking about was older. He pursed his lips, continuing to think.

"Pearl. I've seen you before," Green said, crossing his arms. Pearl rolled his eyes, falling backwards so he was lying on his back.

"You probably saw his dad," Platinum said, taking a seat in between the two boys. She blinked, putting a finger over her lips in a thoughtful expression. "He's the Tower Tycoon in the Battle Tower. His name's Palmer."

Green blinked, realizing that's exactly who he was thinking about. He murmured thanks to Platinum before the doors opened again and down the steps walked three more Galactic members. These, however, looked different than the others. Pearl and Platinum both narrowed their eyes, tensing as the one with red hair laughed.

"Well, well, well! Looks who's finally paying for their crimes against Galactic!" she crowed, putting her hands on her hips. She let out another crazed laugh, throwing her head back as the insane noise filled the room. The male commander beside her looked uncomfortable, and he avoided the gazes of Platinum and the others.

"Mars, calm yourself," the female with purple hair said distainfully. She grinned at the thee Sinnoh trainers in the cell, crossing her arms. "Besides, we can have a little fun with them later. Then you can let yourself go."

"Jupiter, I'll do whatever I want with them _now!_" Mars said, pouting. She went to the cell and pulled Pearl by the wrist, slamming him against the cell bars roughly. The red-head pushed him back in before pulling, Pearl hitting the bars again. She repeated this over and over, the blonde hissing in pain each time his head collided with the metal.

"Pearl!" Platinum shrieked, rushing over and putting her arms around her rival's waist, trying to pull him out of Mars' grasp but only to be smashed against the bars with him. Diamond mimicked Platinum, trying but failing to free his friends.

Mars started laughing again, high pitched and continuous as she repeated her actions. Her insane laugher and the sickening bang of bone against iron filling the otherwise silent room was horrifying. The other trainers in the cell were frozen in their spots, inable to do anything.

Jupiter sighed, crossing her arms more tightly like she know this would have happened anyway and there was no way to avoid it. The male commander stood staring at Mars, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. He leapt forward, looping his arms around the female commander dealing the Sinnoh trainers pain.

"Stop it, Mars!" he said, struggling against her flailing. He grit his teeth, but she just screeched more. Finally, she freed herself, spinning around and slapping the man across the face. He stumbled a bit before gazing up at his fellow Galactic member.

"Shut up, you piece of trash," she hissed. "You call yourself a Galactic member? These brats-" she held up Pearl's limp hand as she spoke, "- ruined all of our plans! We need to make them pay!" She continued her assalt, Pearl letting out a choked cry of suprise as he was thrown against the bars again suddenly after the pause.

After what seemed like hours, Mars let Pearl's wrist fall from her grasp, his arm falling to rest beside him as he gasped for breath. The blonde was now bleeding from his head, his left eye swollen shut. There was a terrible purple bruise forming on his left cheek. He struggled to open his right eye in his exaustion from the pain.

Mars frowned. "Aww, are you still consience?" she cooed, sounding slightly like a concerned adult. She grinned wildly then. "I guess I'll have to fix that."

She had raised her hand when, suddenly, someone grabbed it from behind.

Platinum raised her head slowly from it being burried deep in Pearl's shoulder. She squinted, trying to focus, but when she did, her face drained of any color that may have been left there. She seemed to freeze in her spot like the others had earlier.

"C-Cyrus," she choked out.

Cyrus didn't pay any attention to the Sinnoh Champion, but stared coldly at Mars. Mars' eyes were wide, and she looked terrified that she had been caught.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice like ice. Mars tried to stammer out an answer, but it just sounded like a jumble of mixed up words. Jupiter snickered, answering for her co-commander.

"She was beating the prisoners, sir. She even took a swipe at Saturn," Jupiter sighed, laughing at the end of her statement. Cyrus deppened his scowl and yanked Mars by her arm, moving her away from the cell. He slapped her, a warning seeming to be passed on when his hand connected to her cheek.

The male commander, whom Green guessed was Saturn, stood straight as he held his swollen cheek. Jupiter took her stance next to Mars, who was shaking in her boots as she stood next to Saturn.

"Watch it, Mars. I've still got my eye on you," Cyrus said. He pointed up at the steps, and the commanders nodded before turning and moving up the steps. Cyrus then truned to the trainers in the cell, his hands behind his back. Glancing at the way the Sinnoh trainers, he scoffed.

"Did I not tell you that emotion is the cause of all the world's evil and dispair?" he asked. "Emotion was the cause of Pearl's wounds. Mars went overboard."

Pearl glared at the Galactic leader, still trying to get his breathing under control. "I told you I would have revenge," Cyrus said finally. "Consider it under way."

He started walking up the steps, leaving the trainers alone in the cell as the door closed, the sound echoing off the concrete.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Platinum asked frantically, her hat falling off her head. Pearl groaned, trying to sit up by himself. He glanced at the female, noticing there was an ugly bruise also forming on her forehead. There was one on Diamond's head as well, his being a little more off to the right of his head. Pearl frowned.

"You both are idiots," he said. "I'm gonna fine you one million the next time you decide to do that!" He waved his fist in front of their faces, stopping only to hold his sore face.

Platinum and Diamond smiled, apologizing to the pumpkin-eyed boy.

Green looked away from the trio, chewing his bottom lip. If that was only a small fraction of what was to come... Green swore, shaking his head as mental images filled his brain. They were in for a world of hurt if they didn't get out of here soon.

_To be continued..._

**~000~**

***** I needed an explaination for Blue being called Leaf. That was my explaination. *****

**Guess who's been watching Higurashi. I'm sorry Pearl, darling.  
><strong>

**Reviews would be AMAZING. Please tell me if I went a little too far for some people's taste. If I did, I'll change the rating, I promise.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading~  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 6

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**So how was everyone's holiday? Sorry for the late update, but I actually am supposed to be doing my Science Fair AND History Day AND reading a play for English... but I wanted to update since I just finished SoulSilver in *cough*threedays*cough*. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Unova region time!  
><strong>

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Green had decided to move the Sinnoh trainers to the back of the cell in case Mars decided to have some fun again. Shuddering inwardly as her laugh echoed in his brain, he watched Diamond and Platinum help the blonde trainer so he could rest semi-comfortably (actually, as comfortably as possible) on the cold floor.

Green made his way over to the bars, looking down at where the they met the floor. It looked as if whoever was supposed to clean this place had failed to accomplish their mission. But then again, Green didn't think there was anyone in their right mind who would even _want _to clean up here. He tried to ignore the blood stain on the bars where Pearl and the other Sinnoh trainers were previously.

"Silver," Green said, his voice flat. "How many trainers are meant to be brought here from the Unova region?" He continued to stare at the ground as he slowly wrapped his hands around the bars.

Silver seemed startled at the question. "I-I..." he faltered, blinking. "I think there's supposed to be three trainers." He regained his composure. "But that's a complete guess considering how ma-."

_"That's too many!"_

Green had shouted loud enough to wake the dead. His hands were clenched so tightly around the bars that his knuckles were white.

Silver shut his mouth, unsure how to respond. Yes, Green was a pretty nice person, but he seemed like the kind of person you didn't want to piss off. And the unfortunate thing was, Green seemed completely pissed off at the moment.

Everyone was silent.

"Dammit, even _one _person would be too many! There's already ten of us in here, we don't need any more fucking trainers!" Green yelled. Taking a step back from the bars, he put his hands in his hair, tugging at his roots for a moment. Crying out in frustration, he threw his fist against the bars so hard he knew he would get a bruise.

Someone opened the door at the top of the steps.

"Hey! Keep it down, pests!" a voice called.

Green laughed humorlessly. "You fucking wish!" he yelled again. He was about to punch the bars again when a cold hand grabbed his wrist.

"Green. Stop it."

Green shook his head, but didn't fight against the firm grasp around his wrist. He looked back down at the floor. "Red..."

"We can't do anything about this. Just calm down," Red said, his voice hard. He was shaken roughly off of Green's wrist as his rival turned to face him. He didn't flinch as Green shook him gently.

"How can you be so calm about this? You saw what they did to Pearl! The can do that to anyone else in here next!" Green said. He glared at Red to mask his desperate plead, jade eyes meeting crimson in what seemed like the longest stare-down since Silver and Gold's.

The others in the cell were still unsure what to do, but they all figured it'd be better if the two Kanto trainers settled this by themselves.

After a few more minutes, Green finally dropped his gaze to sigh and look at the floor. "Alright, fine," he said, crossing his arms. He glared again at Red, but the intensity seemed softer and less hostile than before.

Red smiled, laughing quietly at his victory over his rival. Green flushed, looking away as he cleared his throat.

The other trainers in the cell seemed to breath a sigh of relief at the lessening anger in the cell, relaxing in the calmer feelings filling it instead.

Well, until the doors opened again.

This time, there was only one trainer. He was surrounded by three men in black outfits that covered their mouths. They didn't seem too happy to be putting the green haired trainer in the cell, because they paused as they were opening the door to allow the trainer inside. The green haired trainer looked over at the one holding the door in confusion.

"Lord N... this is your final chance. You can always come back to take your place as King. Lord Ghetsis has said he would forgive your absence and your time spent with-" the man stopped talking as N opened the door himself and closed it.

N smiled apologetically, and the three men outside looked down. Before N turned to face the trainers, the first man of the trio reached out and took N's palm, placing something in it before they nodded and disappeared.

Looking over, Green spied a perfectly made daisy chain. N seemed to understand what it meant and put it in his pocket before he turned to face everyone. He coughed into his hand, pushing the brim of his hat up.

Silver scowled. "N."

N blinked, looking over at the red-head. "Silver? What are you doing here?"

Silver snorted, crossing his arms. "You should know. The same reason you're down here, probably."

N smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Someone change your ideals?"

Silver glanced at Gold and Crystal for another second, murmuring, "You could say that."

N laughed before he looked back at the Sinnoh trainers. His eyes widened, and he hurried over to the three trainers after he pulled a piece of white cloth out of his pocket.

"Here," he murmured, handing the white handkerchief out to Pearl. "I knew these would come in handy when I took these from my father."

Platinum blinked before taking the cloth gently and pressing it against Pearl's still bleeding wound. "Thank you, N," she said quietly, smiling.

Green crossed his arms, pursing his lips. So there was only going to be one from Unova? He sighed a breath of relief, but realized he spoke too soon as the harsh sound of doors opening echoed again.

There were two trainers who were coming down the steps in Plasma grunts' arms. They were both brunettes: one was male and the other was female.

N stood up, a dark expression on his face. "I made a deal with Ghetsis," he said, his voice low. "They were to be let go."

The two trainers raised their heads at the sound, gasping as they laid eyes on the green haired trainer. The two grunts, however, didn't look too fazed.

The female Plasma giggled, but put the boy trainer in the cell after the female had been thrown in. The male Plasma just looked bored, and he bent down to pet a Whimsicott that had toddled in after the pair.

"We're just following the King's orders," she said, sighing as she fingered an eyepiece over her left eye.

"Remember. You're not our King any longer, boy," the male said dangerously. They both left the room after that, the Whimsicott following them out.

The two trainers that had entered the cell were still on the floor, and they were staring at N with their eyes wide. N looked uncomfortable, but smiled, waving at the two in greeting. The girl stood up, the boy following uneasily.

The boy walked up to the taller one, an unreadable expression on his face. He then proceed to punch the green haired boy in the stomach. Hard.

The girl jumped, hurrying over to the boy. "Hey, Black! Don't hit him!" She grabbed onto the boy's arm before his punch could land.

"Let go of me, White!" Black said, irritated. "He deserves it!"

N blinked, smiling tiredly. "Please don't hit me, Black."

Black whipped his head around to face N again. "I said you deserve-" He froze in his tracks as N placed his hands on either side of his face. His face turned bright crimson.

"I'm sorry," N whispered. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I left you. Please forgive me."

Black was silent, and he looked down at the bottom of the cell in what looked like a mixture of anger, frustration, and thought all at once.

"A-Alright, you jerk," Black stammered, not exactly sure how to answer in any other way. He wore a startled expression as N threw his arms around him.

"Thank you," the green haired trainer murmured. White smiled, happy the two trainers could have made amends, but then she wore a worried expression.

N and Black picked up on this as they broke apart. "What is it, White?"

She glanced back at the trainers in the cell. "It looks like we're all in the same boat..." she trailed off. Frowning, she took a look at Platinum and gasped.

"Oh no. Black, you're not the only Champion who was captured after all. I guessed right," she said. Black bit his lip as White counted. "In fact... _all_ of the Champions are here!"

"That's right," a voice said.

All the trainers turned their heads at the sound. It seemed like the Rocket executive that had been toying with Red and Green earlier had come down without any of the others knowing. Green clenched his teeth.

"It seems that everyone is here!" he said, clapping his hands together.

"_Proton?_" Gold asked incredulously. He grinned wickedly. "Well I can see you're still wearing those damn pants that are a couple sizes too small."

Proton scowled, crossing his arms. "Don't forget, pest," he warned. "I'm still the cruelest of the Rocket executives."

Ruby stepped forward, still holding Sapphire who was still asleep. "H-Hey!" he called timidly. Proton faced the boy, frowning. "When is Sapph gonna wake up?"

Proton smiled again. "Oh? Miss Hoenn Champion? It took quite a few tranquilizers to get her settled. She'll wake up in a little while." He giggled.

Ruby didn't find that answer satisfying, but he didn't ask another as Proton grinned wickedly.

"Sleep well, my lovelies. Our revenge begins tomorrow."

_To be continued..._

**~000~**

**Here's some shameless advertising for a great comic that I've referenced a few times in this chapter.  
><strong>

**[[[ ** blackadventurescomic 2010/10/29/episode-01-part-01/ **]]] **

**(And take out the spaces obviously.)**

**If you already know what Black Adventures is, that woohoo! You win an internet award! :D  
><strong>

**Reviews are lovely~  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter Seven**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Uh, hey. I really got stuck on this chapter. I have no idea why, too. I know exactly what I want to put in the damn thing but have no clue how I'm going to include it. Sigh.**

**And those of you who were talking about Black Adventures, there were only a few subtle references to it. The daisy chain (Episode 13, part 4) and the Plasma grunts (Jesus, Mary, and Joseph) were probably the only ones I had. **

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Green was going to wait to turn around to fall asleep until after Proton left.

The only problem was that Proton wasn't going anywhere.

Green crossed his arms and took a seat on the ground, staring at the executive with an eyebrow raised. He still didn't budge. Crystal, Platinum, and White began shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Gold groaned, putting his hands on his hips.

"If watching people sleep is your fetish, Proton, I can tell you right now I'm not fucking sleeping," he said, wincing as Crystal smacked him for his use of language.

Proton's face turned a light shade of pink, but he tried to mask it as he rolled his eyes in disgust and pulled something from behind his back. It was a red and white hat. It was dirty, and the green button in the corner was no longer shiny. Green felt Red stiffen next to him as he recognized it and it was thrown into the cell to rest at his feet.

"That's yours, Mr. Kanto Champion. You left it in my special room," Proton said, sighing. He grinned, his eyes darting over to Green in dark playfulness. "We're gonna have some fun in there tomorrow, Mr. _Ex_-Kanto Champion."

Green clenched his teeth, but ignored the statement. Red, however, didn't seem to want to. Glowering darkly at the executive, he muttered a sharp and pointed, "Fuck you."

Proton widened his grin, like he realized something important before he looked over at the owner of the hat that was recently in the executive's possession. "I'd watch what you say, pest. You're set to be with me and Giovanni in a couple days."

"In what?"

The voice was White's, and it had just beaten Green's to the punch. "What do you mean that Green would be first?"

Proton groaned, like this was the simplest question in the world. "In our _plans,_ you stupid girl! Honestly, why do you think we would be gathering all of you here?"

Green took the time to look up and ask, "Which are?"

He was hoping that the executive would be stupid enough to actually give them the plans like they were last time. It wasn't that hard to beat them after they knew all that info... well, at least for Red it was. Green's spirits dimmed as Proton gave him a strange look.

"Why would we tell you?" he asked. "We saw what happened the first time we did that. You ended up messing up our plans."

_"Oh, come now, Proton. What will it hurt?"_

A woman's voice and the clicking of heels was heard, and soon another executive was at the bottom of the steps. Proton was rolling his eyes as she joined his side, and Green had an immediate thought that he'd seen this woman before even though he hadn't. The female executive also had a smirk on her face that Green felt like slapping off. It seemed that these Rockets did have something else in common.

The woman shifted her eyes. "Silver."

Silver didn't flinch. "Ariana."

It was then that realization hit Green as his eyes flickered in between the two, but it was Gold that spoke up.

"Uh, Silver? Is Ariana your-"

"No!" Silver interjected, grimacing as he put his hand to his forehead. "That's a common thought, but no, she's most definitely _not_."

Ariana laughed, and Silver glared in her direction. "You don't know that, Silver. Your father still hasn't told you or not."

Silver suddenly looked sick. "I'd rather it _not_ be true."

Ariana started laughing again. Snapping her fingers, a Banette drifted from behind her. "Banette, Hypnosis, then follow with Nightmare." The Banette let out a cry, and looked at the ex-Rocket boy with a gleam in its eye.

Silver fell to his knees, his eyes going blank. Luckily Gold and Crystal were there, or he would have cracked his head against the floor as he fell forward, his eyes sliding shut. They grabbed him as Silver let out shaky hissing noise and began weakly fighting whatever what was in his sleep.

"Stop it!" Crystal shrieked, shaking Silver to try to wake him up. "Ariana, _stop!"_

"That's enough."

Green stepped forward in front of the Johto trainers, his expression hard. "You said I was first. That doesn't give you any right to do this to him."

Ariana smiled, but snapped her fingers and the Banette looked away. Silver let out a calm breath and relaxed, going slack in Gold's arms.

"Such a gentleman, Green," she said, resting her head on her palm. "I really admire that in you." She paused as a small piece of technology buzzed in her ear and she lifted her hand to hear whatever was being said. She smiled, letting out a quiet "Yes, I understand." before she let her hand go back to her cheek, looking at Green sadly.

"It seems that the bosses want to see you _now_, Green. I hope that doesn't cause any problems," she said, sighing.

Green didn't move from where he stood. "No, I don't. I actually want to have a word with these sick people you call 'bosses'."

Ariana frowned. "They're actually not that bad once you get to know them."

Green didn't answer. He just stared at the executive coldly.

Ariana sighed, but snapped her fingers. "Banette, Hypnosis." Banette seemed to nod and looked directly at Green. The Viridian leader shut his eyes and fell forward, but Red was there to catch him. He held him protectively against his chest, not ready to give him up to the Rockets. Ariana sighed again.

"Sorry, kid. Banette... use Trick."

A purple like haze filled the room, and in a split second, Green disappeared from Red's arms and in it's place was a Chesto Berry. Red didn't have time to react, he just stared at the Chesto Berry. He snapped out of it in enough time to see Green going up the steps over Proton's shoulder, dangling limply.

"Sleep tight, kiddies~" Proton sang.

**~000~**

The sound of people talking was bothering Green's sleep. He hadn't slept this well since... wait. He shouldn't even be asleep!

He opened his eyes hastily and was greeted by the unfriendly pain of being in a bright room after being in the dark for too long. He hissed and shut his eyes again, thanking Arceus that there was such things as eyelids so he didn't have to be blinded by the horrid thing called florescent lighting.

"He's awake, Giovanni," a male voice called. Green winced as the light got brighter and he tried to look away. "Oi, kid! Open your eyes!"

Someone socked him in the stomach and Green jerked forward, coughing and curling into himself as he struggled to look up. With adrenaline pumping through his veins and waking him up, the Viridian Leader noticed his hands were restrained behind his back in handcuffs and he was seated on the floor.

Blinking to clear his vision, the outlines of five individuals were seen in some chairs. Beside them were a whole mess of other people... there were too many bunched together for Green to count clearly. And there was the one beside him who had just punched him.

Green coughed again and shook his head until is vision was clear. When he saw Giovanni, he stood up abruptly and tried to rush forward, only succeeding in almost tearing his arms from their sockets after discovering he was chained to a thick pillar that came from the floor up into the ceiling.

"Giovanni," Green hissed, crying out when he was punched again and sent into the pole, falling back on his behind. His stomach lurched and he bent forward, trying not to get sick from the force of impact on his stomach.

"Keep your panties on, kid," said a blue haired Rocket executive. He wasn't Proton. Green, panting, sent a glare up at the man. The executive grinned. "Ooh, so scary."

"Archer, enough," Giovanni said, sighing. When Archer stepped away from the leader he smiled, lacing his fingers together. "Ahh, Green. I've been waiting to see you."

Green sniffed, deciding to sit cross-crossed.

"Yeah... well I haven't, asshole." Green said carefully. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't hit at all for saying this. Swallowing, he looked back at the Rocket boss. "Why did you-"

"Bring you trainers here? I simply want to make sure you understand that crossing Team Rocket or," he paused and motioned to the other leaders in the room on the thrones, "_any_ of these fine teams was a huge mistake."

The word "fine" seemed forced, and Cyrus narrowed his eyes at the words, crossing his arms more tightly against his chest. The Aqua leader, Archie if Green remembered correctly, and the Magma leader, Maxie, who were looking in opposite directions blinked and brightened as the words were said.

Giovanni stood and stepped closer to Green, brushing off his slacks in habit. "You see, Green, I ran into Ghetsis a little while ago, and he said that his own _son_ had turned against him when a meddling trainer came and ruined his plans. I immediately thought of Silver and shared his frustration. This gave me the urge to come back sooner. We plotted and eventually had even Aqua, Magma, and Galactic come to our aid."

Green narrowed his eyes, shifting in his seat so he could rest his chin on his knees. Was he really going to spill all of the plans here and now?

"We originally were only going to gather you all together so we could kill you off, one by one..."

Green stiffened, his blood turning to ice at the words.

"...but, then I thought, why stop there? We could have our fun with you, then have you and your Pokemon for our own use! If the other Ex-Champions ever came to stop us, we could just have you defeat them for us!"

Green raised his head, feeling a question gnawing at his stomach. "Then why-"

"Why did we bring _you _here?" Giovanni interrupted, giving Green an incredulous look. He laughed, Green frowning. "Green, you may have some self-esteem issues because your rivalry with Red just wasn't good enough, but you're still useful!"

Green flinched, half of him hurt and the other half angry. He tried to apply the anger into some words but nothing passed his lips.

"You're Oak's grandson, Green. And from what I hear, you're in charge off a big amount of his finances and such, correct? You watch over your family with your salary. You pay for anything and all of your sister wants or needs. With you, I could bring a downfall to Oak and his research with your help. All we need-"

"Fuck you!" Green shouted, discovering he couldn't stand anymore. He still tugged at the handcuffs he was in by lurching forward as far as he could go. "There is no way I'd ever do that to Gramps! Why does it matter what he does? Just leave him and my sister alone and out of this!"

Giovanni grinned, taking more steps toward Green. "That's where I have to disagree with you." He grabbed the leader by the chin, forcing Green's attention upwards at him. "Professors like your grandfather give out pokedexes, which they give to new trainers. Do you remember what else they give to new trainers?"

Green glared at the man, not sure what he was talking about. Giovanni smirked.

"Would an Eevee would jog your memory?"

Green's eyes widened the same time Giovanni's grin did. He let his hold on Green go and he took a few steps back, watching Green struggle with the chains.

"Precisely. He gives them their first pokemon. Sure, Oshawotts and Charmanders don't sound too threatening, but what about Sammurotts and Charizards? They create problems for us, so the best way to eliminate those problems would be to get rid of the one who's giving out the future Serperiors and Swamperts." The Rocket leader put his hands behind his back, his eyes trained on the chains and their clanging noises. "That's why we need you, Green. We need you to cut off the payments. We need you, _not Red_, to take care of this."

Green blinked, looking down at the ground as Giovanni waited for an answer from him as his pride was put on the line. He opened his mouth, but then shut it just as fast as contrasting thoughts battled.

Giovanni grinned as the bait was being approached. He pulled in closer. "That's right. You are the one needed, not Red. You'd be in the spotlight, not Red. _You would be taking the right step, following us._"

Green bit his lip. Would he? Would he really be taking the right step? Yes, he'd be needed, something he had been waiting for so long, but... he'd be betraying everything his grandfather had taught him. He'd lose the trust of everyone in the cell he had left. He'd lose his best friend. Green took a deep breath.

"No."

Giovanni dropped his smirk, irritation and scorn replacing his earlier mask of pride. Green looked up, determination on every inch of his face.

"I'll never join you. You were better off just killing me!"

Giovanni grinned dangerously and Green suddenly regretted saying that. He clenched his teeth, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"I knew you were going to say that," Giovanni said simply. Green's eyes darted upwards as the Rocket boss nodded to Archer. Archer grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "I'm not going to take that as your final answer just yet, however. You just need to be... persuaded a bit."

Green pursed his lips and looked down as the sound of a pokeball opened. He looked up after a second only to see a pair of big, bright red eyes staring back at him. He jumped and cried out in fright, smashing his back against the pole as the Venonat stood there, tilting its head. Wincing, Green looked steadily back at the Venonat as he slowed his breathing.

"Poison fang," Giovanni ordered.

Green's head snapped in his direction before he cried out in pain as the pokemon's pincers dug into his arm, stayed latched on for a moment, and leapt back in an instant. Green panted as his arm started to throb and he began feeling dizzy.

"Take him back to the cell," Giovanni said simply. He walked back to his chair and took a seat, crossing his legs. "I don't want to see him anymore."

Green was taken roughly to his feet and his stomach lurched and folded over on itself. He groaned, knowing that these were the effects of the bug and poison type pokemon's venom. He tried to keep himself from vomiting, but in the end couldn't help himself and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor beside him.

Giovanni curled his lip.

"Especially in this state."

**~000~**

Red stared at the stairs, unmoving. When the door opened, he grabbed the bars, clenching them tightly as Green was dragged down them and thrown inside.

Green immediately curled up, shivering and sweating profusely. Red went to his side, unsure what to do.

"The antidote will be given to you you when you decide to join us," Archer said stiffly, waiting for an answer.

Green struggled to focus as he flipped the Rocket off, muttering, "I'll be fine in a few hours." He instantly made a face and coughed, unable the throw anything up as his stomach was empty. Red, still confused about how to react or respond, just settled on patting Green's shoulder instead.

Archer said nothing as he made his way upstairs.

Green waited until the door closed before moving to lie on his back. He shuddered as another wave of nausea rushed over him along with a wave of pain, panting as he closed his eyes. Yet he still smiled as he felt Red's hesitant yet gentle touch on his shoulder cease it's patting and it just stayed there.

At least he was alive.

**~000~**

**This chapter got me thinking.**

**Yes, writing that scene took me forever. But also see how long the chapter is.**

**Reviews would be lovely~**

**Thank you!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 8**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**No author's note this time.  
><strong>

**Just enjoy!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Green coughed as he tried to sit up, his muscles refusing to work as dizziness overtook him and he stilled himself. He shut his eyes to try to blot out some of the pain, but opened them again as he felt Red freeze beside him. He smirked, glancing up at the trainer accusingly.

"I'm not going out this easily," he murmured softly, wincing at a spark of pain that bit at him. He took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes again to try to fall asleep.

"What happened?" Crystal asked. Green grimaced, as it hurt to try to move his head to face her.

"Venonat venom," he mumbled. As Red took a fistful of his jacket tightly beside him, he quickly decided to add, "Not lethal, I'll be fine in a few hours."

Ruby frowned, looking up from the still sleeping Sapphire. "That particular type of venom is still extremely painful."

Green arched his back as a flash of pain he didn't expect ran through him abruptly. As he fell back against the ground he groaned. "Tell me about it," he hissed.

Diamond made his way over to the Viridian leader before taking a seat beside him. "Where'd it bite you? I don't have anything to put on it, but..."

Green tried to lift his arm he couldn't feel anymore, not reacting as Diamond started pulling back his coat sleeve, sliding it up his arm. The Sinnoh boy didn't flinch as he took a look at the swollen lump of skin and muscle. It was a sickening shade of violet red, and Green and a few others cringed as they looked at it.

"Eww," Green stated simply. Feeling his stomach lurch, he looked away. "That's nasty."

Diamond shrugged, shifting in his seat so his was sitting Indian-style. "Well, it needs to breathe. The oxygen will be good for it. Plus, it's not the worst thing I've ever seen. The swelling and color change will go away in about an hour."

Gold seemed to suddenly become genuinely interested in Diamond. "What was the worst thing you've ever seen?" Diamond scrunched up his nose.

"Frostbite case. Seemed some skier got caught in a blizzard," he said, shuddering. Platinum and Pearl both nodded like they understood, but Ruby looked completely lost.

"Frostbite? Snow?" he asked. The Sinnoh and Unova trainers looked at him strangely.

"Yeah," Platinum said. She started fiddling with the fringe at the one end of her scarf, looking down. "All Snowpoint City gets is snow."

"And Irricus and a few other cities get snow during Winter in Unova," Black added. He looked confused. "Doesn't Hoenn get snow?" Ruby shook his head slowly.

"Nope. We have thunderstorms though. It so hot there all year, we even have really bad sandstorms in the desert during the summertime. We need goggles to get through them,"he said.

Gold pouted, crossing his arms. "Well, we don't get snow either. The closest thing to snow _we _get is going to Icy Cave, and that gets boring after a while." Crystal blinked, turning to Gold.

"Wait, what? It gets boring after a while? Does that mean you go there a lot?"

Gold looked disinterested but nodded, drawing a smiley-face on the floor in the grime with his finger. "Yeah. When it get's hot enough, at least. I don't want to waltz into someone's air conditioned house or the Mahogany Town gym. That's pretty awkward."

"Really? You _actually_ go to-"

"Shut up, Crystal!"

Crystal laughed, and Gold rolled his eyes, flipping his bangs out of his face. They ended up falling back into their original place and he sighed.

Red looked down at his friend to discover he had fallen asleep during the conversation about snow. He was still twitching ever few seconds or so because of his poisoning, but the swelling already seemed like it was going down. Red sighed, but took off his hat and ran a hand through his raven hair.

"If you guys are going to sleep..." he began quietly, but he trailed off, not sure how to say what he was thinking. He glanced over at the others, noticing they were all looking at him, attentive. Blinking, he shut his mouth and didn't speak.

"Yeah? What is it, Red?" Gold asked, titling his head to the side. Red looked at Green for help but remembered he was asleep. He put his hat back on, pulling it low on his face.

"If you guys are going to sleep, I suggest you move to the back of the cell," he finally murmured, pointing to the back of the cell. Gold blinked, but nodded.

"That's actually a good idea," N said. He stood up, grabbing Black by the hand. "Come on, let's go. We all need sleep too."

The rest of the trainers murmured words of agreement. They stood, making their ways back. Gold looked conflicted as he glanced at Silver's sleeping form.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked him. Gold bit his lip.

"Should I leave him there?"

Crystal rolled her eyes, a light smile tugging at her lips. "No. I can get him if you don't want to, though." Gold shook him head.

"No, no. I can do it..." he said, trailing off. He approached the red-head cautiously, like he was afraid he was going to wake him up, before he picked him up gently and took him to the back. Crystal laughed into her hand at her friend's sudden shyness.

"What about you, Red?" She asked finally, noticing the trainer had taken his hat off and was using it as a pillow, lying down next to his rival. When she received no response, a sign that either the boy had fallen asleep or was ignoring her, she turned to the others, noticing Gold, Pearl, and Ruby had fallen asleep instantly. She laid down next to Gold and Silver and drifted off as well.

**~000~**

Harsh banging made Red wake with a start. Shooting up from where he was lying, he noticed Proton standing with a metal pole, slamming it against the bars of the cell.

"Good morning, ladies and gents!" he sang, throwing the pole behind him so it landed on the floor, abandoned.

Red rubbed his eyes. He was used to waking up early, but not this early. He groaned. Glancing over at Green, he noticed the gym leader's bite wound was completely healed, two small scars remaining. It was almost inhuman how fast it healed!

Proton picked up on this. "Yeah, yeah. Your precious Green managed to live through the unbearable pain of a Venonat bite. They heal extremely fast, you know."

Red did not know that. He held back a harsh comment about him not being the Pokemon professor's grandson and instead grit his teeth. Proton smiled.

"Gold? Are you there? It's your turn!"

Gold, who was rubbing his head, turned to face the Rocket executive. He wore an annoyed expression. "Why the fuck do you think I'd come over there?"

The Rocket smile didn't falter. "Because I can make any of your nightmares a reality."

This seemed to panic Gold for a moment, but he didn't budge. Proton seemed to fake pout.

"But that's such a pretty face you have there, Gold. It'd be a shame if you lost it."

Gold looked scared now, but he tried unsuccessfully to mask it as he stayed where he was.

"Or... the beautiful faces of all your loved-"

"Proton!"

The voice was hoarse from disuse, but it maintained a level of sharpness. Proton grinned. "Yes, my dear puppet?"

Green made a disgusted face as he staggered to his feet, stumbling a bit getting up.

"Hmm. You still haven't broken yet."

"Fuck you!"

Proton sighed, rolling his eyes. "What else is new? Anyway, what am I supposed to say to Giovanni when Gold doesn't show up?"

Green stepped forward, tripping slightly over his own two feet but he caught himself almost immediately. "Tell him this!" he said, grasping the cell bars. "Tell him that all you won't touch any of them as long as I live and breathe!"

Proton grinned. "Well then, you'll have to come with me to tell him, Green darling."

Green nodded, wincing as his headache pulsed, and fell into blackness after a short spark.

**~000~**

The next few days, Green would return to the cell in a different state of distress. He had come back with burn scars, electric shocks, and slices from, what looked like and what the others guessed as, blades of grass.

Red grit his teeth as Green left yet again, walking up the steps with his hands behind his back. He sent a grin back in Red's direction before he left completely, the door shutting behind him. Red frowned, pulling the brim of his hat down lower over his eyes.

"Goodbye again," he murmured almost silently. He pressed his back against the wall and slid slowly down until he reached the floor. He pulled his legs against his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his head on top of his knees.

Another day of not knowing whether or not Green will walk down those steps with a smile on his face, almost as if he was saying, "_It's okay, I'm alright."_

Red took a look around the room, trying to stay out of the sunlight filtering in through the barred window. Black and N were sitting against the wall, White in front of them, and they were all talking quietly among themselves separately. Sapphire, who had woken up shortly after Green left the first day, was talking animatedly to Platinum. The Sinnoh champion looked a little overwhelmed by the Hoenn Champion's energy, but she was keeping up with her. (Red seemed to think this because Platinum was friends with Pearl.) Ruby was talking with Diamond and Pearl about Professors and such, and Gold, Silver, and Crystal were arguing.

Red was left alone. Again.

Red's thoughts began drifting as he sat alone. What would happen if they didn't want to play with Green anymore? What is Green _didn't_ come back this time?

Red shook his head to try and dismiss the thought, as his heart felt like it was being squeezed when it invaded his mind and he wasn't sure why. He hugged his legs tighter against his chest and buried his face into his knees. He countered those thoughts with some of his own.

Green _would_ come back. He always did. He always marched back down into those stairs- okay, maybe he didn't march. It was more like he was dragged down them and thrown back inside everyday, but Red didn't want to word it that way. So Green marched.

He would march down those stairs and get back inside the cell, as quick to return anything Proton or Shelly or Tabitha or Mars threw at him with more gusto.

Red thinking about Green being deceased was giving him chills similar to the ones he got in Lavender Town whenever he heard the town's anthem on the radio. It seemed... impossible for the auburn haired boy to literately be gone.

Red couldn't help but remember when they were still kids and they would play Hide and Seek. Green was just too damn good at that game. Red could spend hours looking for him, but he would never pop out from wherever he was hiding. Red, who got bored pretty easily, would just go home then. After another ten minutes, Green would come speeding in the door, demanding why the raven had given up so easily.

So Red couldn't help but think this thing about Green leaving was just another game of Hide and Seek. If Red didn't look for him, Green would come back and tease him about not trying hard enough to look for him.

And considering Red wasn't going anywhere for a while, this was a good plan.

"What's a Pidgeot doing here?"

Red snapped out of his thoughts and looked up from where he was sitting to see the large bird Pokemon tugging at the bars on the window, crying out in exertion. Red recognized it immediately.

He got up and crossed the cell, reaching up as far as he could to try and caress the agile creature outside of the barred . The Pidgeot took a second to try and recognize the trainer who was trying to touch him, and once he did bent down so Red could reach better.

"Green's Pidgeot?" Red murmured under his breath. "How the hell..."

The sound of alarms going off startled the trainers in the cell, and Red understood what they meant after glancing again at the escapee bird Pokemon.

"Go home," he whispered urgently. "Green wants you to go home."

The Pokemon ruffled its feathers, not excited with this plan. Red bit his lip, looking down and thinking about how to get this Pidgeot out of here. When the idea came to him, he glanced back up.

"He's safe with me. I promise. I won't let him die," he said firmly. "Please, go home to Pallet Town and Daisy."

The bird Pokemon was still for a minute before it understood and leaped up, flying away from the cell window quickly. Red sighed in relief, smiling.

So the Pokemon weren't to happy about their entrapment either? These grunts better look out, because they might not understand that Pokemon have teeth and claws.

"That was Green's?" Ruby asked.

Red didn't have time to answer because the door to the cell opened up and Green was being dragged to walk down the steps again.

Today's method of torture? Green was soaked to the bone.

Red narrowed his eyes.

When he was safely back inside the cell and the grunts were gone he turned around, a confused look on his face.

"Alright, what happened? They suddenly stopped doing stuff and threw me back here. But not before alarms started going off. What did I miss?" he asked.

"You're Pidgeot is a lot smarter than the grunts," Silver said simply, crossing his arms. Green still looked confused. "He escaped and came down here to look for you."

"I told him to go home, Green," Red said quietly.

Green blinked, a grin replacing his earlier look of confusion.

"Really?" he asked. He pumped his fist. "I told them my Pokemon were smarted than them! And damn them, they thought I was bluffing!" He stopped to cough into his elbow and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Now is it just me, or is it freezing in here?"

"You're completely soaked," Sapphire said bluntly. "Of course you're gonna be cold."

"And it actually feels pretty average in here," Pearl added.

Green shivered and sat down. "Man, I feel old like Gramps! He's always cold now!" he complained. When Red snickered into the back of his hand, Green turned to face him. "Shut up, Red!" He coughed again into his elbow, this time more violently. He caught the concerned looks of a few of the trainers and scowled. "I'm alright. It's really dusty in here."

Red narrowed his eyes again.

Oh, so he was going to play this game again, was he? Well, Red was going to keep an eye on him, just to see if it was actually dust.

If it wasn't, Red wasn't so sure he would be able to keep his promise to his friend's Pidgeot, because he would kill the gym leader himself.

**~000~**

**Oh Green. Why can't you see that Red can see through your lies? Red is a very sensitive guy deep down, you can't fool him you dork. Sigh.  
><strong>

**Reviews are lovely~  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 9

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**I'm not doing so hot in Algebra guys. That means fewer updates. I was also introduced to a thing called Homestuck. Sorry. I've also been trying to write something that's been stuck in my head for a couple weeks, but I haven't quite got the hang of it yet.  
><strong>

**Pearl: The author owns nothing! We are all owned by Nintendo.**

**~000~**

Green rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself as he tried to avoid his friend's probing gaze. He looked down, scuffing his shoes in the dust on the floor.

"So..." he said, trying to fill the empty silence that was beginning to swallow the cell. "What's new?" He turned around and kicked the bars of the cell, a flat ringing sound adding to the awkwardness and emptiness of the question. He coughed into his hand again, continuing to look down as someone tried to answer his question.

"You're a moron," Red muttered. Green rolled his eyes.

"You're a little late, Red. I already know that," he said, glaring back at the raven steadily. The Champion seemed impassive, but irritation began flickering in those crimson orbs so brightly, they threatened to burn a hole in Green's head. The Viridian gym leader cringed.

"No. You're _really _a moron."

Green coughed into his elbow and ignored the looks he was being given when he did, deciding to cross the cell to look out the window. Trying to pull himself up so he could see better, he strained against his arm that still seemed weak from the venomous bite from earlier in the week, but managed to get a good view after a second. He gave up looking for anything after a long look, deciding instead to tug at the bars once his feet were back on the ground.

"See. You are absolutely a moron," Red said simply, motioning to his rival with his hand. Green began to glare again and he let go of the metal.

"At least I'm not antisocial," he muttered. Red didn't respond to the retort, and by his expression he didn't look too upset about it. His eyes seemed to hold a whole mixture of emotions. None of which seemed like hurt by the comment, but Green could see... fear?

Fear of what? He had nothing to be scared of! That's why Green was here: to make sure that the other trainers in the cell wouldn't have to go through what he had to everyday. Green thought Red knew he wouldn't have to worry about that. So what else would Red be fearing?

Green pursed his lips and thought harder, looking deeper into the endless depths of Red's eyes, seeming to know exactly where to look for his rival's buried emotions. There were pockets of loneliness and worry, but Green kept digging deeper, going farther and farther...

Red seemed to notice Green was studying him intently, so he pulled the brim of his hat down to hide his face. He heard Green let out a sound of irritated disappointment and he laughed inwardly.

Green looked down at the ground and continued to think before closing his eyes. He sighed again when he realized he couldn't focus and turned around, pressing his back against the wall of the cell, sliding down slowly until he was sitting. He gathered his thoughts again before smiling softly.

"Well, I can say one thing about my idiocy," he said finally.

Sapphire raised an eyebrow before asking, "And what's that?"

Green's eyes darted back up towards Red once more before he looked at the rest of the trainers in the cell. He grinned, but his jade eyes were not fully focused.

"I'm glad I'm the moron and none of you guys are."

He laughed, but the others in the cell exchanged worried glances. Red was frozen, his hands tight fists st his sides. The Kanto Champion was looking at the gym leader intently out of the corner of his eye, exasperation showing on his pale features, one of the first times he was showing any sort of feeling at all in the cell.

Green stopped laughing and started coughing, but continued to ignore the looks as he quieted down and rested his head back to look at the ceiling of the cell. Closing his eyes, he seemed to relax.

"I'm really glad..." he trailed off, his exhaustion finally showing on his bruised face. He looked much older than eighteen, his dark circles under his eyes adding at least two years to his age. He seemed more like a true gym leader now, not the young trainer who left his gym too often to visit his sister and Cinnabar Island.

Red couldn't stop his feet from moving over to where his rival sat, kneeling down in front of him. He felt as if he was being controlled by some unseen force, taking him closer and closer to the grandson of the famous Pokemon professor. He pursed his lips before flicking his rival gently on the forehead.

"Idiot."

Green grinned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"So I've heard."

**~000~**

Two more days passed in the cell with no big events occurring. The Rockets and company had even stopped coming to get Green as they had their hands full with trying to find the escapee bird Pokemon. Green had slept soundly for at least a day and a half before waking up refreshed and energy filled. He stomped noisily back and forth in the cell, kicking the walls on either side of the cell as he reached them.

Red rolled his eyes as his friend made an eighth pass, repeating the same fluid kick against the concrete before spinning around and attempting a ninth. "Just sit down, idiot."

"Idiot" seemed to be Red's new name for Green, seeing as the Champion hadn't stopped calling him that since that past night. Green didn't seemed to mind, however, because he never said anything against it. He didn't answer as he walked to the wall and stared at it, breaking his routine of kick, walk, kick. He frowned deeply, jamming his hands in pockets as he scuffed at the ground instead.

"Why haven't they come to get me yet?" he wondered aloud. He broke into a coughing fit before he began walking again. Red looked at the ceiling and sighed quietly to himself, irritated.

Gold sat up straighter and looked at the gym leader, a relaxed expression on his face. "Who gives a shit?" he asked, flinching as Crystal smacked him. He inched farther away from her as he continued. "Just relax and try to enjoy the time they're not playing around with you."

Diamond and Ruby nodded. Pearl muttered a few words of agreement as he stood up and stretched, cracking his knuckles nervously out of habit. The Sinnoh boy leaned back against the wall and rubbed his bruised cheek which was starting to look like it was healing. He kept his eyes on the ground as Green sighed angrily, ignoring all of them as he sped up his actions.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said, huffing. He reached the wall on the left side of the cell and pulled back his left leg before snapping it back out, kicking the wall with more force. The dull smack was quiet and didn't add much sound to the room.

Red rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall where he was sitting. He pulled his hat down and tried to make an attempt to rest. It was it was a poor try; the others in the cell were chattering on about things and Green's footsteps had stopped, causing Red some anxiety. This was due to the fact Green decided to do something stupid when he wasn't busying himself with something just as idiotic. Red calmly looked up from under his hat, trying not to be noticed as he kept an eye on his rival.

Green placed his palms against the cool stone, studying them. He made an interested humming sound and tilted his head in thought before stepping back and looking at it from a distance. He pursed his lips before moving to the window. He tried to pull himself up and succeeded after a short struggle. He stuck his arm out of the window for a short second and did something.

"What are you-" Sapphire began to ask, being cut off by Ruby when he shushed her. She bristled, glaring at her childhood friend with teeth bared. Ruby wasn't paying attention to her, rather the elder trainer in the cell who had just pulled his arm back into the cell. Green had a fistful of something none of the other trainers couldn't see until he opened it.

It was a handful of dirt.

Ruby wrinkled his nose and Pearl and Sapphire looked completely lost. Gold also tried to grab some dirt but Silver grabbed him by his coat and pulled him back down before he could succeed.

Green dug through the earth in his palm, muttering things under he breath before a smile began to grow on his face. "I knew it..."

"Knew what?" White asked. Green looked up, an expression on his face resembling a young, eager child about to open presents on his birthday. He had the brightest smile on his face since he had entered the confinement of the room and, for once in a long time, he looked like the little kid that started his Pokemon journey so long ago.

"I knew we couldn't possible be far from home!" he said animatedly, pumping his fist in the air without loosing a speck of the fine dirt he held. He continued looking through the dirt as the others exchanged glances.

"My home or your home?" Platinum asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Green blinked and paused, looking up as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Whoops. My home. Sorry." His eyes closed as he held the dust in his hand, holding the tiny particles closer to his chest. "There's only one region in the world with this kind of earth." He smiled and sighed softly.

Gold turned to Red, making a face. "I'm sorry, but is he getting off on _dirt?_"

A few snickers sounded and Green frowned, narrowing his eyes at the Johto Champion.

Diamond gave a weak smile. "No, he's not," he said, answering for Red. "If he can identify the region we're in based on the contents of the dirt, I think we'd be a bit better off, don't you think?"

Gold nodded like he understood. Silver and Crystal both groaned in irritation.

Green shook his head and glanced back down at his handful of grime, sifting through it without spilling it. "There's no doubt about it. This is Kanto's dirt."

A door slamming open caused everyone in the cell to jump.

"Knock, knock!" shouted someone obnoxiously from the top of the steps.

In one swift motion, Green snapped his wrist back behind him, throwing the dirt in the back of the cell, and as it hit the wall it sounded like soft rain. He coughed into his hand and put them both in his pockets as the Galactic female stepped out of the shadows of the winding staircase.

"Somebody miss me?" Mars called, stepping down into the dim light of the cell. She grinned as she saw Green up and energetic, putting a hand on her hip. "Looks like you're pretty okay there, Green, sweetie."

Green sighed, scuffing at the ground. He looked at the ceiling, his voice clear and unflinching. "Good, you came. I was beginning to think you had given up on me."

Mars laughed, but it was completely fake. Her smiled turned menacing. "Oh, we'd _never_ give up on you, my dear brat. Actually, the bosses want to have word with you, and it may have something to do with that nasty cough."

Green scowled, but followed the woman out of the cell as she opened the door, obediently putting his hands out in front of him. "I'll be back in a bit," he called.

Mars giggled like a maniac, like this statement was the funniest thing in the world. "Come on, Mr. Oak. Follow me," she said in between giggles.

The door locking shut was the last thing Red heard before the light above their heads went out.

**~000~**

Red nursed a sore head as the lights turned back on, and he glanced around, seeing the other trainers getting up from their naps as well. Red got to his knees, feeling his stomach lurch in uneasiness as his vision began to sharpen.

The room they were currently in was _not_ the cell.

He leaped to his feet, terror building in his chest.

"Where are we?" Black questioned aloud. N looked worried as he began to twist as his hair, and several others created a low murmur of sound in the increasing confusion.

"Ahhh, Red. It's so good to see you," said a calm voice, a cackle rising from the shadows of the unfamiliar chamber. Red stiffened, but turned toward the sound. He glared at the Rocket leader with as much hatred as he could muster.

Giovanni smiled, opening his arms. "It's been so lo-"

"Where is he?"

Giovanni didn't even flinch when the question was thrown at him by the raven. He kept a calm smile on his face as he looked down, lacing his fingers together in front of him. "Who?"

"You know who." Red's voice was chilling.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, still looking confused. There was a short stare-down before Giovanni began to laugh. "Fine, fine, you pathetic boy! But first you have to tell me..."

There was a second as Giovanni flickered before he disappeared completely, Gold letting out a short cry of surprise. Red didn't even blink, his eyes merely shifting to the left and right slowly to see if he could catch the Rocket in his hiding game.

"Tell me where I am, Red!"

The two Hoenn trainers stepped forward. "We'll take care of it, Red," Ruby said easily. Sapphire giggled, cracking her knuckles. "We're experts on finding hidden people." They seemed to both pass glances with each other and nervous smiles before taking a look around. Glancing around curiously, they searched for a few seconds before wearing strange expressions.

"What the hell?" Sapphire questioned crudely, crossing her arms. She put on an angry pout. "He's not here!" Ruby didn't seem to want to accept this and continued to search.

Pearl seemed to remember something and he snapped his fingers. "Yes he is. He's just playing with us. Must be a Psychic type. He should be..." he paused for a moment before pointing to an empty area in the corner of the room. "... right there."

Giovanni snapped back into view, an amused look on his face as an Alakazam stood behind him. It seemed to be wearing a neck-brace of some sort, completely made of metal. It glanced at Red with a dark expression, and in an instant Red saw flashes of pictures too fast for him to see.

"That's Green's..." Red trailed off, blinking quickly to clear his mind. He straightened his shoulders and glared at the Rocket. "Where is he?"

The Rocket's grin turned darker. He snapped his fingers and, in an instant, a boy appeared in front of him on the floor, his back to the trainers on front of him. "Right here."

Red didn't move as the figure laid still. He cleared his throat, waiting for some signal to show that the trainer in front of him was alright. When he received none, he decided to speak.

"Green?" Red called, his voice soft. When he received no answer he grew panicked, but he tried to mask it. "Hey, Green. Wake up," he said, he voice shaking in his increasing worry.

Yet again, there was no answer.

Red grit his teeth before he exploded.

"Green! Answer me, dammit! Stop fucking with me!"

Giovanni chuckled darkly before he shoved Green's motionless body over with his foot so the Gym leader was lying on his back, his head lolling over to the side. Green's blank stare was the only thing that reached Red, no sign of the cheerful teen the raven knew since forever anywhere in the empty green orbs. There was a pause of horrified disbelief as the trainers took in the situation.

And Red screamed.

**~000~**


	10. Chapter 10

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter Ten

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**YOU GUYS. **

**I JUST- **

**I CAN'T- **

**OVER TEN REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS? YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU. I WAS CRYING TEARS OF JOY WHEN I SAW THAT. **

**Seriously, you guys made my day. And I've really been needing some cheering up, because my week had been sucking besides for you guys. **

**Please enjoy this next chapter, it's all for you!**

**~000~**

"_You're so pathetically useless. You can't even be bent by my will. I really don't want to, but I've decided to get rid of you, you know? I'm simply tired of this game, my friend. All this time I could have been toying with Gold or that insufferable excuse of a son, but instead I've been wasting it with you."_

_The syringe had been plunged into Green's side before he had time to react, the victim making a choking noise as his knees gave out from under him. He fell on his face, his ability to move his arms and legs removed from him as the needle was._

"_That is undiluted venom from a Beedrill queen. It can kill a man before he has time to even scream. I really am apologetic about this whole situation, Green. You would have made a fine Rocket." _

_Even as the man spoke, his voice was fading in and out of audibility. The boy coughed once, but even that exerted a large amount of energy from him. His breathing was getting shallower with each breath he took, and his eyelids began to grow heavy._

"_I really will enjoy my time with Red, though. He seems like such a fun toy to play with."_

_Green tried moving as anger bubbled in his chest, but his whole body felt submerged underwater. With one final breath, his head went under but he couldn't fight it. He could only let the current of the water take him wherever he was meant to be. _

"_I'm sorry, Red."_

**~000~**

Green awoke to whispering voices. Tuning them out, he tried to grasp where he was as he fought off the dark blanket of unconsciousness.

Wherever he was, it was warm and completely familiar, even though he couldn't put his finger on the location exactly because his mind was still fuzzy from sleep. He was wrapped in soft sheets, and they smelled like they had been done recently, the scent of fresh linen comforting.

A question pulled Green into the conversation.

"Is he gonna be okay, Grandpa?"

This voice was mostly calm, but there a panicked sharpness in it. The person sounded female.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, my dear. He's a tough one, especially with that much venom in his system. He even had traces of other substances in his blood."

This voice was much older and sounded tired. There was a slight twinge of uncertainty hidden under the roughness in his voice, and it was obvious that the female caught it but was trying to ignore it.

"What happened to him?"

There was a slight pause before the older man answered. "I'm sure Green can tell us that himself when he awakes."

Green groaned before fluttering his eyes open slowly, rubbing them childishly. He let out a startled cry as he was swept up into a hug by the female.

"Mother of Arceus, Green, you had me so freaked!" she chided, putting her hands on either sides of his face. The girl was in her mid-twenties, and she chin-length auburn hair that was held back by a green headband. Her eyes were a brilliant neon green that shone even in her exhaustion.

"Daisy?" Green croaked, his voice coarse. Beside his sister stood an elder man, his eyes growing softer as he saw Green awake. "Gramps? What the-"

"Where have you been?" Daisy shrieked. "Weeks upon weeks without a phone call, and suddenly you appear _half-dead _in front of your gym! Half-dead, Green!"

Green cringed at his older sister's outburst, burrowing down farther in the pillows that were behind his head. Professor Oak patted Daisy's shoulder, trying to calm her down so she wouldn't dismember the younger boy before her.

"Careful, dear. He's still injured," Oak said calmly. He turned to Green as Daisy began to sob. "You were barely breathing, Green. It didn't take me very long to notice the puncture wound in your side. I did a few tests and you were extremely lucky you had been in that incident with the Bedrill hive when you were younger. You wouldn't have been so lucky if you didn't have an immunity to the venom. What were you doing?"

Green pulled the covers over his head as he thought.

There was a needle. And friends. And a lost Pidgeot. And Red.

Green shot up from the bed, taking a sharp intake of breath before throwing himself into a coughing fit. "Red," he struggled to say, throwing off the sheets. "Red's in trouble."

He tried standing up, but instant dizziness caused him to fall back onto the bed. He held his head in his hands as Daisy started yelling again.

"What do you mean he's in trouble? Who did this to you? Tell me Green!"

Green didn't respond. He only looked down at the floor of his room, studying the carpet like it was at utmost importance. This only added to his sibling's wrath.

"Green, _answer me this instant!"_

"I don't want to tell you." Green seemed to know this statement would set her aflame brighter in this situation, but he didn't cringe away as she exploded.

"_What!"_

Green looked up at her, his jade eyes darkened. "I don't want to put you at risk of..." he trailed off, clenching his teeth. He paused before he continued. "Look, I have to go find Red. He is in extreme danger right now! He could alrea-"

A quick slap was dealt across Green's face and he was cut off. He looked back at his sister, a expression of mild surprise on his face as he held his cheek. He was greeted with Daisy's red face, tears in her eyes. He instantly looked down at the floor again to avoid his elder sibling's gaze.

"I can't believe you. You suddenly stopped coming for lunch that one day and I shrugged it off because you've done that before, but..." Daisy began. He words were barbed and dangerous, her voice thick with oncoming tears. "I wait here for weeks from any sort of phone call, and all of the sudden there's a frantic call from Misty that she finds you in front of your gym...!" She paused as she took a moment to regain her composure before she continued onward. "You were almost dead and I start panicking. Grandpa showed up and he and I were worried sick!"

Green's expression looked sad, and it looked as if he was looking at something at a distance. He kept his hand on his cheek as he looked up, his eyes extremely unfocused. "I'm sorry, Daisy," he said quietly. "But I can't tell you what happened."

Daisy clenched her teeth and stomped out of the room, Green not responding. The Pokemon Professor, who was watching the entire time, simply sighed before hitting Green upside the head.

Green yelped, holding the back of his head as his eyes darted over to meet his grandfather. "Ouch, Gramps! For Mew's sake, what was that for?" He was silenced by the look he was given, sinking down from where he sat on the mattress.

"Girls are sensitive, Green. You can't do that to them," Oak said, crossing his arms. Green frowned, narrowing his eyes at his grandfather for a second as the famous professor looked away, returning them to the floor with an annoyed look on his face as Professor Oak looked back over his shoulder. "I want you to tell me everything that happened, Green. Every miniscule detail should be included."

Green looked back up, an obvious expression of rebellion clear in his eyes and he didn't show any sign to show he was going to say anything. Oak narrowed his eyes and raised is hand again, and Green's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright!" he said quickly, waving his hand around in front of him in a surrendering gesture, looking quite comical as his one knee was pulled up to protect his chest. Oak let his hand fall back at his side as he took a seat on the bed next to his grandson.

Green swallowed and sat normally, folding his hands tightly on his lap as he tried to begin, staring forcibly at the green carpet in the middle of his room. "Team Rocket has regrouped."

Oak didn't look surprised. "Is that all?"

Green shook his head quickly. "No, no. They've enlisted the help of other teams to help with their dirty work. There's Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic, and Plasma." He counted the names on his fingers, holding up his hand to present the number to his grandfather without looking up.

Oak made a worried humming sound, and Green looked over questioningly at his elder relative to see him deep in thought. Oak glanced over after a second, waving his hand to motion for Green to continue. "Oh don't mind me, son. Juniper, Rowan, and Birch have told me about those. Continue."

Green, skeptical, raised an eyebrow before looking back at the floor. "Well, they captured all of us. Not just me and Red, but the other Champions from the other regions and a few others, like Ruby Birch and Rowan's assistant Diamond. They were planning to, er, mold us in their image, I guess. They wanted to forcibly do it by methods of pain but I stepped in before anyone else could get hurt." Green made a face after pausing before pursing his lips. "Well, I couldn't help Pearl getting hurt. I really didn't want that to happen. And Silver getting those nightmares either. Well, at least-"

Oak slapped a hand over Green's mouth to make him stop talking, and Green responded with a startled expression. Oak had his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose, obvious irritation showing on his face even as he tried to mask it. "So what you're telling me, Green, is that you personally acted through... oh I don't know, either stupidity or bravery, and acted as a human shield for everyone else being held? Don't say anything, just nod."

Green nodded uncertainly, his eyebrows furrowed as his grandfather made a point of adding the word "stupidity" into the conversation. Oak sighed, but released Green's mouth as he held his head in his hands. Green tilted his head in confusion. "What's up, Gramps? Aren't you proud?"

Oak sighed again before straightening his frame. He returned his expression of irritation for one of exhaustion. "I really thought you had dropped the whole "do-anything-to-make-grandpa-proud" thing after you became the new Viridian gym leader. I am proud, son. But I don't want to see you cause harm to yourself for people who I know can handle it."

Green narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked at the ground when they all heard a Pokemon's cry from outside. Green jumped in his seat when his Pidgeot burst in from outside his room, its feathers ruffled and disheveled.

"Pidgeot?" Green asked, and the bird Pokemon turned its head quite quickly at the sound. It gazed steadily at its trainer for a second before swooping over at its trainer, Green crying out in surprise for the second time that day.

The bird was chirping happily, nuzzling its trainer's cheek. Green was underneath the feathered Pokemon, flailing as he tried to calm his Pidgeot. After a few seconds of incomprehensible chatter, the Pidgeot was standing in front of its trainer as he struggled to sit up.

Oak helped the boy up and Green spat out a few feathers, letting them float to the floor. He pet the bird Pokemon gently. "See, Gramps? This was the only Pokemon who got out. I need to go and help them all escape!" Green looked back over a his grandfather, determination clear in his eyes as he stood up. The duo of Pokemon and trainer looked fierce, like they could take out anything that came their way.

"No," Oak said. Green slouched, disappointment flooding his features. Then anger following.

"Why not?" he demanded. He had his hands balled into fists, his teeth clenched. "I know where they are! If you'd only let me-"

Green convulsed as he threw himself into another coughing fit, and Professor Oak helped him to the bed to sit down, the Pidgeot chirping concernedly behind them. "That's why, Green. We can't take risks, especially when you're like this. I don't want you going anywhere. Please get some rest."

"But-"

"No buts, Green," the Pokemon professor said sternly. He sighed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Oak left the room, the Pideot hopping up on the bed and curling up beside its trainer affectionately. Green's jaw was still clenched tightly, and he petted his Pokemon softly as he thought.

"Don't worry Red," Green muttered. "I'm going to come and find you whether he wants me to or not."

**~000~**


	11. Chapter 11

Trapped In the Darkness – Chapter 11

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Arg. Sorry I'm late guys last few weeks have been killer, I swear. I had to bring my list in for next year's classes, have a history test, the usual. -_-;**

**Anyway, I hope to actually update on Friday this week, because I have it off for "Spring Break", whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. And a half day for Eighth Grade Orientation on Wednesday. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! **

**~000~**

Green waited until the sun had set before leaving his bedroom, tiptoeing down his steps as he tried to leave, his Pidgeot following dutifully behind him. The Rockets had apparently given back his Pokegear (undoubtedly after copying all the numbers in it) in some way of telling Green to back off. But Green couldn't just back off, they had his precious Eevee and Red still locked up. How could he just abandon them and everyone else?

He had been able to pull off part one of his plan with his Pokegear, now all he had to do was put phase two into action. And this required him to leave his house.

He froze as he heard voices from downstairs, shrinking back against the wall to stay hidden. He put a finger to his lips, facing his Pidgeot automatically to keep it from questioning his actions. The voices of Oak and Daisy met Green's ears as they floated up out of the living room, and Green had no trouble hearing them as they spoke.

"What are we going to do, Grandpa?" Daisy asked. Her voice was tight with worry. "Red and the others are in need of serious help. I've met Gold and Crystal before, and they're such nice people."

Grandpa Oak answered with another humming sound. There was a long pause before Daisy continued speaking, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"You saw what they did to Green. And from what it sounds like you told me, he wasn't one of the trainers they wanted in their team. They won't give up as easily with them."

The Pokemon professor didn't answer and Green clenched his teeth as he stared at the floor. He was well aware of that fact, and he was leaving to go fix the problem! Arceus, couldn't they see that? He was the only one who knew where the base was located for Mew's sake!

Daisy's speech broke through again.

"Grandpa, I don't want Green to kill himself by trying to get them out."

She sounded so close to tears, any minute she'd break and the tears would begin to fall. Green immediately began to regret trying to leave his room and he slumped his shoulders. His throat constricted in grief and he balled his hands into fists, glancing back at his room thoughtfully.

No.

No, he had to do this.

Green took a deep breath as quietly as he could, making his way to his Grandfather's study before going out to the small balcony where Oak kept a few berry pots. Green looked back at the open door, hearing Daisy's quiet voice call his name once before he leaped off the side, his Pidgeot carrying him towards Johto.

**~000~**

Deep in the cell, there was no sound of talking. Not even Sapphire chattered; she only stared at her fists mournfully like she blamed herself for something.

The trainers sat about, silent for another day in a row. Not even Pearl moved; he had his arms wrapped around his legs as his knees were tucked into his chest. He stared at the floor.

There was no happiness in the cell. Platinum had cried herself to sleep every night before, Diamond and Pearl both trying to calm her before she nodded off on Pearl's shoulder.

The doors opened for a slight second, and before they registered the sound, Shelly had clopped down in her electric blue heels that matched her bandanna, hands on her hips.

She wore no smile. Her eyes were cold, no interest for playing games. They were all business.

"Alright, Red. You know I'm here for you."

The Kanto Champion rose from where he sat next to Silver and Crystal, making his way over to the cell door silently. He stood in front of it, waiting for the Aqua to open the blockade almost patiently.

Something changed in the red-head and a twisted grin plastered its way on her face. "What? No insults? I would have figured any friend of Green would be quick to lash out at his death."

The air grew tense with anger and Red didn't respond verbally. He raised his head slowly, his bangs revealing his eyes as they parted. The glare he sent the Aqua's way was terrifying and his crimson irises flickered with murderous intentions.

The Aqua seemed to immediately regret saying anything, but she flipped her hair nervously over her shoulder to try to hide it. This was unsuccessful and she coughed lightly as she opened the door, shoving Red up the steps as a few more Aqua grunts escorted him. She locked the door behind her and retreated up the steps with him, almost tripping on the third or fourth.

The door was shut before any noise was heard deep in the cell.

"Bitch," Gold muttered darkly. This time Crystal didn't smack him, she bobbed her head in agreement slowly. Silver still seemed shocked by the whole ordeal; he was still staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

The noise had woken up Platinum, and now she looked ready to cry again. Pearl and Diamond exchanged frantic glances to try to fix the problem before it started. Pearl debated something before he put an arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly. She seemed to calm considerably, and she rested her head back on his shoulder before closing her eyes.

There was a slow murmur before it was broken by a single voice.

"How... how could they have killed him?" N whispered. He looked pale, and there was an air of disbelief in his voice. "There was no way he could have... No. There couldn't have been a way. He can't be dead." N seemed to be slightly comforted by this sentence. He was holding his head as it rested on his knees, staring at the ground like something needed to be studied.

Black stood abruptly. He looked enraged. "Didn't you see him, N? He was dead! Stone cold dead! There was no possible was he could have survived whatever they put him through!"

Platinum burst into tears again and Diamond and Pearl sent glares in Black's direction, but the young Champion just glared back. N stood and put a hand on Blacks shoulder, and immediately Black's face contorted with grief like it was a reaction to N's touch. He covered his face with his hands, falling back against the wall as support.

"We're next. We either do what they want or die. It's as simple as that," he said, his voice close to breaking. The others in the room tensed at the statement, but then relaxed in thought.

White sighed, wrapping a comforting arm around his waist and laying her head on her friend's shoulder. "We can't do that, Black. You know that."

"I could just as easily go back to my father and ask him for my job back, but do you think I'll do that?" The room seemed startled by Silver's voice, but they turned to see him with his arms crossed and out of his trance. He curled his lip in disgust. "He'd probably tell me to get on my hands and knees and beg, kissing his shoes."

Gold wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out. "Ew."

Silver looked back at Gold, a questioning look on his face. He nodded. "Uh, yeah. Ew."

Black looked up indignantly, his brown eyes harsh. "Well, of course I'm not going to give in to those assholes." His eyes turned softer and he looked at the floor. "I wouldn't abandon Unova and the title of Champion by doing something like that."

This statement silenced the room, the only audible thing being Platinum's crying hiccups.

She stifled her sobs after a second and stood up. Her eyes, besides being puffy, looked determined and she smiled softly. "That's true. I'm not going to sit here being a crybaby all night. I'm sorry guys." She crossed the cell and stood next to Black, taking his hand. She held her hand out to Sapphire in an offering fashion. "Champions stick together, right?"

Sapphire grinned and stood, grabbing Gold roughly as she did and grabbed Platinum's hand gently. Gold let out a cry of surprise as he was dragged by his arm and he fell face first into the dust, but got up after a second and followed them all.

"I've only met you guys a couple of weeks ago, but it feels like we've been friends for a long time," Sapphire said, grinning. "I'd seriously flip some shit if anything happened to any of you." She dropped her smile, her expression dark. "They'll pay for what they did to Green."

Ruby butted in worriedly. "Now, now, Sapph. We can't hurt them."

Sapphire pouted. "But why not?" She let go of her fellow Champions' hands and crossed her arms. Platinum sniffed and smiled again in light amusement.

"Because we'd be no better then they are, Sapphire," she murmured. She also let go of Black's hand and made her way to the window. "We just have to keep hope. No one threw it outside the window yet."

"Yeah!" Gold said excitedly, pumping his fist energetically. "Keeping hope sounds fucking awesome!"

The expected slap followed Gold's cussing, Crystal sighing in exhaustion. Gold didn't yelp this time, he was too busy entertaining himself with his thought process of "keeping hope."

The others nodded. This was a good plan. Keep hope.

If only they knew.

**~000~**

Green landed in Ecruteak City after a little bit of flying. Stretching his sore limbs, he yawned and made his way to the Kimono Dance Theater, pausing before entering the house.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm- WAH!"

He was greeted with Whitney tackle-hugging him. The duo fell onto the floor as the other gym leaders sat on cushions around a table graciously provided by the Kimono Girls.

"Green!"

"_Fucking cripes, get off of-"_

Green fell into a coughing fit as Whitney helped him up, and he ceased after a second. "Whoa, Green! I really thought you were done for a bit ago! You made me so worried!" The pink haired gym leader said, her voice fluctuating from high-pitched to normal with every word.

Green grimaced. "Jeez, thanks, Whitney. I'm not really sure how to respond to that, though."

Whitney smiled brightly, showing her teeth. "It's okay! Nobody else does either, so that's not new to me or anything."

Green raised an eyebrow and made his way to the table, sitting down next to Blaine and across from Clair. Nobody else was in the ascending order of their gym levels, however. Faulkner and Janine still arguing about who's father was the best Pokemon trainer a prime example.

They all quieted slightly when Green took his seat. When he counted the missing seats at the table he scowled.

"Okay, where the hell is Morty?" Green asked, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. Clair sniffed, shrugging as she looked away from the Viridian leader. He threw up his hands in exasperation. "He fucking _lives_ in this town and he's _still_ late!"

The door opened and the ghost-type trainer made his way into the room, the usual relaxed smile on his face. His eyes moved to rest on Green for a slight moment as he made his way to his seat. "I am not late, I was simply with the spirits again. They were merely directing me in the way of the Dance Studio when they had finished speaking," he said calmly.

Green rolled his eyes but nodded understandingly. He still had nightmares about rotting hands and being buried alive in Pokemon Tower, and he believed it was because of his actions and attitude he had kept while he was visiting. He shuddered.

"We will be receiving visitors soon," Morty added. His presence at the table caused many of the others to retreat to another seat. Janine went to go sit next to Jasmine and Sabrina, and Erika replaced Janine in sitting next to Faulkner. The young bird-type gym leader responded to Morty by rested his head on his elbow, looking bored.

"Can you see who they are yet?" he asked, obviously not expecting much of an answer.

Morty looked up at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "No..."

Blaine and Pryce sighed in unison, the fire-type gym leader muttering something about the "good old days" and "young people".

Green kept glancing at the door worriedly, and Sabrina patted the table to get his attention. He looked back over to her, tilting his head in question.

"Do not worry," she said. "They're not any Rockets." She put a finger over her lips in a thoughtful expression, suddenly unsure. "I can't tell who they are either, though."

Green stood up abruptly, turning so the others couldn't see his face. "It's not just Rockets I'm worried about. They could be Aquas, Plasmas, Galactics..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath before turning back to the assembled Gym Leaders quickly before Green began pacing. "Anyway, we need to figure out how to get the Champions out of containment."

Lt. Surge stood up and smacked Green on the back, Green wincing in pain slightly. The electric-type leader took off his shades (in which Green didn't know why he had them on in the first place, it was nighttime), brushing them off on his camouflage pants before putting them on Green rather forcefully.

"What the hell?" Green asked, his hands flying to his face to pull off the glasses.

"Damn kid. Calm down," he muttered. Surge grinned mischievously. "We're here to protect you if you need savin'."

Green scowled, crossing his arms without bothering to remove the glasses. His Pidgeot chirped beside him, nuzzling his waist comfortingly.

There was a knock at the door.

"They're here," Morty murmured, closing his eyes.

Green cringed, but was ready to call out his Pidgeot when Misty stopped him. She raised an eyebrow as she pursed her lips, putting a hand on her waist. "A little paranoid there, Green?"

Brock got up from his seat and reached the door. "I'll get it." He twisted the nob lightly, and pulled the door back before smiling. "Well, what do you know."

Green's eyes widened as the five trainers entered. Four were male, one was female. The first male with dark red hair looked over, smirking as he saw Green.

"So, were you expecting us?"

Clair brightened considerably, even though her expression didn't change. "Lance, you're here!"

The Ex-Champion grinned. "We all are."

He motioned to his right to the other Ex-Champions. Steven and Wallace from Hoenn, Cynthia from Sinnoh, and Alder from Unova stood beside him.

Cynthia smiled, winking. "Are you ready to go get the Champions, Mister Ex-Kanto?"

**~000~**

**Well what do you know. More people.**


	12. Chapter 12

Trapped In the Darkness – Chapter 12

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**So, I got really excited about this fic again. And guess what- this story is about HALF-WAY OVER! I planned for this fic to be twenty-four chapters. This fic should be about that length. It may have a few less or a couple more chapters, it really depends on how the plot continues to unfold.**

**And don't worry. I haven't planned to kill anyone off.**

**Yet. **

**~000~**

Green stared at the legendary trainers before him, his mouth hanging open. The shades Lt. Surge had given to him were falling down the bridge of him nose and they revealed his jade eyes slightly. No noise came from the boy with auburn hair until he began stuttering.

"You- what- here—how-" Green suddenly didn't know how to form sentences that had more than two words. Blaine sighed irritably and got up from where he sat at the table, crossing over to the boy quickly. He silenced the young gym leader by smacking him in the back of the head. The borrowed glasses fell of his head and onto the floor, where they were quickly saved by Janine before they were broken.

Green was quick to react. "Ow! What the hell?" He glared angrily at the old man, holding the back of his head. Blaine glared back, pointing to the Champions in irritation.

"Shut your trap, boy," he said, his rough voice clipped. "You're making us look bad."

Green snorted, making sure he was eye to eye with the elder leader. "Oh, _I'm _making us look bad? Who's the one throwing the punches, eh Gramps?" he retorted.

Blaine narrowed his eyes, raising his cane high in the air in a way that looked like he was going to hit someone again. That someone being Green. "I can hit whoever I damn please. I've had this job long before you were born!"

Green narrowed his eyes again. "Oh yeah? Show me, old man."

Before any more hitting could occur, Jasmine stepped in between the two men in a calming gesture, her palms being placed on each of their chests. "Alright, boys. We don't have time for this. There are some trainers in trouble."

Green reluctantly backed down, Blaine grinning in triumph as he returned to his seat at the table. Jasmine patted Green on the back, nudging him toward the other Ex-Champions gently. He cleared his throat calmly before speaking.

"So how did you know we were meeting here?" Green asked, coughing slightly after. Wallace giggled, Steven shushing him before turning to Green again.

"We noticed the disappearance of several of our regions top trainers. We decided to investigate and then Lance," he pointed to the dragon-type master as he spoke, "got a tip that one of the Ex-Champions were found alive outside of his gym."

Green glanced at Lance in question, and Lance simply looked up at the ceiling. "Clair told me."

"Of course she did," Morty spoke up softly, and there was a slight twinge of smugness in his voice. His smile seemed to hold teasing. "She tells you everything. I see that almost everyday."

Lance put his hand over his face, Clair glaring daggers at the blonde leader menacingly. Wallace began to laugh quietly beside Steven Stone, who couldn't help but smile. Clair pointed at Green in accusation. "He tells Red almost everything too, so I'm not the only guilty person here! He even goes up to Mount Silver just to see him!"

Green rolled his eyes, but couldn't help his face from flushing. "He's my best friend, alright?"

Clair stood up indignantly, slamming her palms on the tabletop. "And he's my cousin!"

"Alright, alright." Lance said irritably, shushing the room. Clair took a seat again, but she seemed like she wanted to leave even more now. Lance turned back to Green after sending her a warning glance. "Anyway, we couldn't see to ask you because you was asleep for a while. We contacted Oak, and he said you needed to recover and would call me when you awoke."

Green felt his stomach coil in anxiety. He puts his hands up in front of him in a command for Lance to stop talking. "Wait. _Whoa, whoa, whoa._ How long was I asleep?"

Lance gave him a strange look. "About three weeks, Green. I would hope so considering the amount of venom your body needed to-"

"_What?" _Green was standing straight again, his face white. He looked horrified. "Three whole _weeks?" _When the others nodded his hands flew to his had and he wove his fingers through his hair, tugging. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. It couldn't have been three weeks!"

The Viridan leader looked like he was going to vomit now. The color had drained from his face and now had a light shade of green against his pale cheeks.

Cynthia went to his side immediately. "Whoa, Green! Calm down!"

Green rejected any source of comfort and stepped back. His eyes were wide. "Calm down? How the _fuck_ am I supposed to calm down when I learned I've been gone for three whole weeks! Do you have any clue what they could have done to them?"

The room was silent. Green covered his face for a second to try and regain his composure, but it wasn't working and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

Erika got up from the table and made her way over to the former Champion calmly.

"Green," she said, her voice soothing. "We're going to help them. They'll be alright." She rubbed circles into his back to calm him down, and slowly but surely, he was beginning to breathe more deeply and less sharply.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. He moved his hand in a waving motion. "Please continue. Don't we have business?"

"Yup," Whitney said. "As much business as Lance has Dragonites."

The room fell silent as they digested the statement. Everyone looked at the young leader, eyebrows raised. She blushed, pursing her lips as he shrunk back in her seat, hugging a Clefairy plush she pulled from under the table.

"Well I thought it was funny," she muttered.

Alder laughed after a minute, but shook his head. "Okay, all joking aside..." He looked back up, his eyes serious. "Do we even know where the base is located? We've narrowed it down to two regions: Kanto or Johto."

Green looked up, nodding. He looked much better now, and Erika returned to her seat at the table silently, smiling. "I know," he said, clearing his throat. "It's in Kanto."

Cynthia seemed surprised. "How did you find that out?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Green stood up straight and grinned. "Dirt."

Erika looked up from a cup of tea one of the Kimono Girls brought in, her smile wry. "Kanto has the most unique dirt in the world in my opinion. I can tell it apart out of any other dirt just by looking at it," she said, sipping at the tea delicately.

Misty looked baffled. "Dirt? Are you serious?"

Brock nodded, nudging her waist gently with an elbow. "Yeah. Minerals specific to only Kanto are found in it. This is the basics." This didn't help clear up many people's confusion, but nobody questioned the significance of dirt any longer.

"Alright, so where do we start?"

**~000~**

Hope?

Hope was lost.

The Rockets had done more to the trainers in the cell than they had done to Green in a week in only a couple of hours. Red had returned shaking and white-faced by something he had seen only a half and hour later, even if he tried to hide it as best as he could.

The only thing he whispered was Green's name.

Gold had been taken out and returned in the same state, only he didn't hide his horror after being thrown in the cell. He had scrambled backwards so his back had hit the wall, covering his face with his hands instantly. Silver and Crystal immediately got to his side.

"Gold? Gold, answer me!" Silver said, shaking his rival roughly.

"Goodbye forever," he breathed. Silver seemed to become terrified by this statement.

"No, no, no! You're staying here with me! You're alright, Gold!" Silver pleaded, not even bothering to hide his concern. He finally got his hands around Gold's and pulled them away from his face, but the Champion merely kept his head down, his face hidden.

Silver seemed like he was close to exploding now if he could. He whipped his head around to Red. "What did they do? Tell me so I can fix him!"

Red seemed to look better, but his eyes read different. "They took our nightmares," he said, his soft voice hollow and dead. "And turned them into a reality."

In the first week of Green being gone, the trainers had proposed the idea of a false hope, that someone would come and find them, and they had to do all they could to survive the escalating methods in which the enemy tested them.

Then came the day where everyone ended up almost losing their hope.

Mars had made her way down into the cell room, Saturn following her down as well, still looking quite uncomfortable like he did before.

Pearl cringed as Mars looked his way with a glare, like she had unfinished business. Diamond and Platinum seemed to harden, moving slightly so they were in front of him. This was unnoticed by the Galactics as they took their place in front of the cell.

"So," Mars began, putting her hands behind her back. "We've come to collect someone else today. Come on, don't be shy."

The ones in the cell were silent, all of them keeping their eyes on the unstable crimson-haired woman on the other side of the steel. None of them moved.

There was a giggle. And it grew louder, Mars moving away from the cell so she couldn't hurt herself as she bent forward to hold her stomach. "You guys are _ridiculous_! I would have given in a long time ago, and if you had, Green wouldn't be dead!" Mars said gasping. "You are all such _idiots!"_

At the mention of Green's name, Red seemed to snap. He grew tense, his fists clenched tightly. Standing suddenly, he made his way over to the bars, grasping them tightly. Saturn flinched, shrinking back against the rock wall behind him.

"Don't you _dare_ say his name," he growled, his voice dark. His gaze was terrifying: even Mars took a step back. "I swear you'll regret it if you say his name again."

Mars was beginning to like it better when the kid was silent. She ignored the warning messages her body was throwing her and grinned sadistically.

"Oh you. Teeny, tiny, little Red. The first to become Champion in this cell as well. You may have tough Pokemon, but nothing you can do will bring your friend back, no matter where he may be." she yawned into her hand. "His dying words were a desperate plead for your safety, did you know? This only made him die faster. Talking increased the venom's movement through the bloodstream."

Red clasped his hands over his ears. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Mars only shouted. "We dumped his body in front of the Viridian Gym! His precious sister Daisy found his corpse as he stared blankly at the sky! He never had the chance to say goodbye to any of his friends or loved ones!"

Red shook his head furiously as his words grew louder. "Shut_ up! _Shut up, shut up,_ shut up!"_

Mars seemed joyful as she screeched the upsetting words down at the boy.

"_Green Oak is dead! He'll never have the chance to see you again!"_

Red let out an angry cry, launching himself at the bars to grab the Galactic Executive in his fury. She stepped back again, making sure she stayed out of his reach. He threw obscenities in her direction as he tried to grasp her, the tips of his fingers just barely touching her dress.

She lessened her smile so it was just a small, contempt smirk, watching his struggles lazily. Her eyes were cold and showed cruelty. Pity was a foreign emotion found almost never on her flawless face. In a swift motion, she pushed his hand away and kicked him in the chest roughly, his body flying to hit the back of the cell. He laid motionless.

"Such a pitiful situation," Mars said, her hands on her hips as she dusted off her dress casually. "Anyway, my dear Red. I haven't gotten to the point of my visit, dearie."

Red coughed in response, holding his chest as he hissed in pain. He glared from under the brim of his hat at Mars continued her rant.

"I've come to pick up a Sinnoh trainer," she said calmly, scuffing at the ground in her white boots. She looked down almost childishly, her wine colored irises looking through her lashes at the Sinnoh trio.

Platinum automatically stood in front of them, her arms wide and stretched out in front of them. Her deep blue eyes were mature and hard, almost harsh.

"You can't do this to them, Mars," she said, he voice steely and sharp. "You aren't hurting Pearl again. Especially if I have a say in it." She was nothing like she was a week ago, where she cried about Green for three nights straight. She truly seemed like the girl that was the Sinnoh Champion.

Mars laughed, her giggle squeaky. He expression turned dark immediately. "Who said I wanted to pick _him_ up? I really came for you, my dear."

Platinum didn't flinch. "Fine."

Pearl and Diamond were obviously not too thrilled about this plan. "No," they said simultaneously. Platinum craned her neck to look at them, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's all part of my job," she said quietly.

Pearl looked pained, Diamond almost a perfect match to his friend beside him. "Platinum," Pearl said, his voice cracking. "I don't want to see you hurt. Especially with what I went through, I don't want you in that sort of pain."

Platinum didn't want to hear it. She hesitated, but kissed both of the Sinnoh boys on the cheek before she turned to Mars. Each boy was stunned silent, holding the right sides of their faces as they stared blankly at the girl in front of them.

"Do your worst," Platinum said darkly. "I know there's someone waiting for me when I return."

Mars grinned, folding her arms across her chest. "Oh, my dear, don't be so sure. You may not come back mentally from the trip I'm going to take you on."

Platinum didn't flinch. "I don't care."

Mars laughed.

"You will, my dear. You will."

**~000~**

**Tons of romance-y gunk in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Green and Silver need to learn how to take a chill pill, seriously. Learn from Red, he has one every morning for breakfast. But the secret is, it wears off by lunch so he's naturally chill.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 13

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**What I would like to do is explain why I haven't updated in two whole months. Schoolwork, my laptop caught a virus and crashed thus I lost all of my files, and I got Skyward Sword for my birthday last week and... I am addicted. But here is the next chapter, even if it is a little short. Please enjoy!**

**Pearl: The author does not own anything. **

**~000~**

Green took a seat back at the table, the others standing following in suit. Once the Viridian Leader sat Indian-style, he noticed a small cup of tea on the table. He guessed it was put there by a Kimono Girl when he wasn't looking. He picked it up gently, holding it in his hands before taking a sip. When he identified it as Jasmine, he tried not to down the entire thing in one sip. Jasmine tea was his favorite after all.

It seemed that was what occurred anyway, because Green was suddenly staring at an empty cup, only the soothing smell of the drink reaching his nose. He tried not to look disappointed as he placed the cup back on the table.

"Alright," Steven called from his place at the table. "We need to make a plan to get the trainers from the prison." Beside him, Wallace propped his head up on his elbow and yawned.

"So that narrows it down to the Kanto, right?" Jasmine asked, not touching the tea in front of her. A few of the leaders nodded their heads in agreement with the brunette and she relaxed.

"The only problem is _where _it would be in the Kanto," Cynthia said, tilting her head in thought. Many of the people sitting in the room automatically looked at Green, who was studying the tea leaves at the bottom of his cup. He looked up when he noticed the pause in the conversation, making a face.

"What?" he asked. He frowned. "I don't know where it is."

Alder smiled tiredly. "We know," he said.

"But," Falkner interrupted, "Your Pidgeot does."

Green furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner before they skyrocketed. "That's right!" he said. He sighed and covered his face with a hand. "I can't believe I had forgotten."

It was Bugsy's turn to be confused now. "Say what now? It does?"

Falkner rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Of course it does. It flew away from it, didn't it?" He muttered something about bug catchers and Bugsy glared at him from across the table, showing he heard it.

"Alright, ladies. Cut it out," Morty said densely, his voice hanging thickly in the air as the bird and bug trainers realized what he had said.

Green hadn't noticed the exchange as he was thinking intensely. He narrowed his eyes at the floor when he realized something. "He wouldn't let me go," he said finally, grimacing. "The guy is already jumpy enough as it is."

A Pidgeot's cry from outside the Theater only seemed to prove his point and he sighed. "You see what I-"

He squeaked when the door was thrown open by the large bird. When it had it's trainer in its sight it cried again and soared forward, the other trainers hitting the floor to avoid being hit by the large Pokemon. When it had reached Green, it grabbed him by his coat and surged over the table, Green yelling in protest until he was thrown onto the stage. His Pokemon took a stance over top of him, opening up it's large wingspan in a terrifying gesture to whatever had spooked it. Green immediately froze, his voice catching in his throat when he remembered who it could be.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the doorway, hands on their Pokeballs as they began waiting for whomever was out there.

A head cautiously poked his head in, his green eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. The Pidgeot cried out again and flew forward, the boy shrieking and bracing himself. A red light came from his pocket and formed in front of the child.

It was a Gardevoir.

The Embrace Pokemon stretched it's arms wide, blocking off the boy in a protective gesture. The Pidgot skidded to a stop, flapping its wings and cawing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Green gasped, coughing into his elbow. He slowed his sprinting to a slow jog, standing in front of his Pokemon with his own arms stretched out. "You don't just go and attack anyone you damn please! Calm down!"

The Pidgot folded back its wings after another second, obviously not happy with the decision to trust the boy as its feathers were ruffled. When it seemed ready to listen Green turned back to view the boy fully.

He was short, his age probably fourteen or fifteen. He had wispy green hair that fell around his eyes and ears, getting in his way when he needed to see something. He had moderately normal clothes, and Green had the immediate thought that this boy would _not_ stand out in a crowd. He was pale and skinny, but he didn't look sick.

"Wally," Steven and Wallace said in unison, Steven sounding surprised while Wallace sounded disappointed. Wally jumped at the sound of his name and looked around Green to look at the two men shyly.

"Uh, hello," he said, raising his hand slightly in a waving gesture.

"I thought I told you to stay back at Victory Road," Wallace said heatedly. Wally's ears turned red but he nodded, gazing back at the Ex-Champion steadily.

"I can't leave Sapphire and Ruby here by themselves," he said fiercely. He dropped his view to the ground and lowered his voice. "Without them, I would have never found my Pokemon or any of my friends."

Steven smiled but Wallace rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can stay."

Wally brightened. "Really?"

Steven nodded again and gestured to the last empty seat. "Come on and take your seat."

Wally smiled excitedly and scrambled over to the table before Wallace could protest. He rolled his eyes and stood, crossing his arms.

"Alright, where were we?"

~000~

Diamond and Pearl were looking worriedly at the opening of the cell every so often, making many of the other trainers on edge.

Red was sitting in the back of the cell, his eyes hollow and his expression blank. His hat was on low, but not low enough to hide his eyes. Gold was talking a bit more now, but he wasn't as energetic of before. The tension between him and Silver was softening considerably: they talked to each other a lot more without raising their voices, but they still seemed uncomfortable around each other.

This seemed to have started after Crystal came back crying the one day.

Pearl was beginning to rip his hair out in visible agony as the fourth hour of Platinum's disappearance began. He didn't take his orange eyes off the spiral staircase leading up to the door.

And that was when the screaming began.

Pearl cried out, slapping his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened. Diamond was silent, jumping in his seat as Pearl leapt to his feet and threw himself against the bars, reaching for the keys that were hanging obviously on the other side of the fall. He screamed in frustration as Platinum's increased.

"Stop it! Please don't hurt her!" he shouted, his voice breaking. He shoved his entire weight against the bars, trying to break them, but they didn't budge. He yelled in frustration again and continued.

Diamond didn't seem to know what to do as he looked helplessly at his best friend, and he simply sat on the ground as if trying to block out every sound.

It felt like hours until Platinum stopped screaming. Pearl had tears streaming down his face in his anger, but they showed no sign of stopping. He glared at the doorway when it opened.

"Well, that took a while," Mars' voice said, disinterest filling her tone. Pearl didn't break his stare. When she clipped down the steps in her white boots, she dragged down the Sinnoh Champion who was in one piece.

Besides for the bleeding designs carved into her arm.

Platinum didn't respond as she was put back into the cell into Pearl's waiting arms. She winced the slightest bit when her wounds touched her rival's striped shirt, but otherwise didn't let out a sound.

Mars rolled her eyes and made her way back up the steps, not even acknowledging the trainers in the dank room.

The door shut with the same final thud it always shut with.

"Are you alright, Platinum?" Sapphire asked suddenly, standing up from her place next to Ruby. She had seemed to grow attached to the girl in the time they had stayed together in the cell, and she looked less pleased by the physical torment they had put her through.

Pearl and Platinum seemed to realize how close they were and took a step back from each other. Platinum smiled softly, nodding. She tried to avoid using her arms as she spoke.

"I'm alright," she said, her calm voice clear. "She scratched me up a little bit, but otherwise I'm just fine." She closed her eyes, letting out a breath of relief. "No mind games for me."

There was a slow murmur of thanks that swept through the cell before it melted away like snow. Silence replaced it. Until Pearl broke it.

"It's my fault."

Platinum sighed. "Pearl. . ."

Pearl shook his head. "No, Platinum. I should have stood up for you, and I should have helped you too." He narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ground, frowning. "It wasn't fair how I didn't do anything as you walked away from me _again_."

Platinum was silent as Pearl slowly stumbled over his words.

"I can't believe it's taken me _this long _to realize this."

Pearl looked back at the girl in front of him again, his face reddening as he bit his lip harder. Platinum tilted her head to the side, her large night sky eyes curious and eager to listen.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"I think I'm in lo-"

There was a snapping sound and Pearl cried in pain out as his hands flew to his head. Platinum and Diamond looked horrified and leapt up to help him. Pearl staggered for a second before looking back up at his rival. "P-Platinum, I lo-"

Another snap and Pearl was on his knees, the two other trainers rushing to his aid. He tried one last time as the darkness made his vision fuzzy. His voice was thick and hoarse, but he didn't care.

He needed to tell her before it was too late.

"Platinum, I love you."

Satisfied that the words had left his mouth, he drifted off into oblivion before he could hear her answer.

**~000~**

**Why am I such a terrible person?**


	14. Chapter 14

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 14

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**The pace is going to pick up, so it'll be much much faster soon!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Gold: Because Pearl is not present at this time, the author owns absolutely nothing!**

**~000~**

Green stopped in at the Ecruteak Pokemart, trying not to stare sadly at the signs that showed they were going to be merging with the Pokecenter soon. It was a huge, new idea that came from Unova, and many trainers were behind it because they wouldn't have to walk as far anymore. Green, however, thought they should just stay as they were now. Who didn't need a little more exercise?

He picked up a few max potions from the back of the store and moved to the counter, asking for a few revives from behind it before paying for them with some borrowed money he got from Steven. He thanked the man, smiling, before leaving out the front through the sliding door.

Lifting his hand to shade his eyes from the harsh sun beating down on him, he quietly walked closer to the small crowd of people formed in the center of the usually small and quiet town. As he got closer, he jumped as his Pidgeot landed gracefully beside him and the crowd parted to let him through.

In the middle were the ex-Champions, Gym Leaders, and Wally. Only a few had their Pokemon, for only a few of the leaders had volunteered to go on the trip to break the Champions out. Morty was standing next to his Driftblim, Falkner with his Honchcrow, and Janine with her Crobat. Clair was standing near Lance impatiently, and Erika was standing with Falkner, chatting quietly until Green made his appearance. She smiled, nodding to Falkner before making her way over to the Viridian leader.

"I take it everything went well at the Pokemart?" she asked in her quiet voice. Green nodded, smiling back at her. He continued he walk back to Clair, thrusting the bag of items in her arms before she knew he was there. She let out a sound of suprise and Erika covered her mouth to hide the tiny smile that showed.

"There you are, Clair," Green said. He raised an eyebrow, frowning. "I don't get how you couldn't go get them yourself when Steven asked you to do it." He turned around to his Pidgeot, stroking its beak gently as Clair muttered a reply.

"Lance needed some help with the crowd, " she hissed. The Blackthorn leader pursed her lips. "Besides, you still need to get used to talking with people. They haven't seen you in a long while, and they were beginning to worry." She patted her cousin's Dragonite she was going to share the ride with.

Green blinked before smiling in an embarrassed fashion, rubbing the back of his head. He turned away from the dragon-type trainer, turning instead to Sabrina. He frowned halfheartedly, tilting his head to the side. "Are you sure you aren't going to come with us?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sabrina smiled, closing her eyes. "Your future does not contain me or my Pokemon. I must stay and attend to my gym anyway," she said. Her smile turned mischievous. "Besides, there's only a need for one future-seer in your trip, even if he may be a little to eager to see it clearly." Her gaze shifted to Morty for a split second.

Green laughed, nodding before Steven cleared his throat for everyone's attention. When the small group looked his way, his Skarmory tensed to fly. "Is everyone ready?"

When there was a chorus of agreement, Steven smiled. He and Wallace took a hold on Steven's Skarmory. Cynthia was on her Braviary and Alder next to his Volcarona.

Green quickly helped Erika on his Pidgeot and then got on himself, advising the grass-type leader to hold on tight.

"He's a wild one," Green smirked, nudging his bird-type with his foot. Erika smiled, laughing lightly.

"He's just like you," she said. Green laughed but paused, reminiscing to the days Red would tease him about that. He let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding and patted his Pigdeot gently.

Green looked around himself, his chest swelling in pride at the number of faces that were following him_._ He was _finally_ making a difference, _finally _being the leader like he always wanted. And for once, Red was the one who needed the help.

Green couldn't help but imagine gloating about this to his grandfather's face.

"Ready?" he murmured softly behind him. Erika nodded into his back. He looked back at the others on their flying types. "Let's do this!"

They all kicked off the ground, soaring high into the Johto air as the sounds of cheers faded behind them.

**~000~**

Green felt like they had been flying for hours. Green didn't even know where they were anymore, all he knew was that they had been flying above the clouds and he couldn't see through them. There was a buzzing on his wrist that broke him out of his thoughts.

He lifted the Pokegear up to answer it, and it was an all too familiar voice that greeted him from the other line.

_"Green, where in the world are you?"_

Gramps.

Green grimaced, and Erika shifted behind him.

"Look, Gramps, I don't have the time to talk right now," he said, looking above him in exasperation. There was a long pause from the other line.

_"You're on your way there, aren't you?"_

Green's grimace deepened. "Why does it matter? You wouldn't have helped me anyway!" he snarled into the Pokegear. He felt Erika tighten her grip around his waist and he tried calming down. "I'm just doing what's right, like you wanted me to."

_"You're not doing what's best for _you_, Green."_

Green bristled again, but kept his calm for Erika. "Well, what is best for me, Gramps? Bed rest? What if "what's best for me" ends in the death of other trainers!" He felt sick for even thinking that, but it was the only thing that came to mind. "Not when I could do something about it. I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

_"Green."_

"What, Gramps?"

_"Don't die, son."_

The line went dead, and Green stared at the Pokegear long after it had stopped its call. That was pretty much the best advice his grandfather had ever given him - at least when Green was paying attention to him.

"That's some sound advice," Erika said, her voice raised to compete with the wind blowing around them. She stiffened as Green's Pidgeot took a sharp turn. It let out a cry and Green understood completely.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled, raising his arm to alert the others behind him of the steep descent below. Just as he did, the Pidgeot did a nosedive, falling sharply down below the clouds. Green's adrenaline pounding, he let out an excited cry as they spiraled down through the suspended precipitation. Erika, silent like always, was holding on so tightly Green was beginning to feel lightheaded from his oxygen being cut off.

Then they saw ground.

"Pull up!" Green ordered loudly. His Pidgeot didn't listen, but seemed to fall faster. Panic set in. "Stop showing off! Pull up! Pull up!"

With a short caw of what sounded like laughter, it pulled up, and fluttered to a slow and light stop, making contact with the ground in a few short seconds.

The other leaders and ex-Champions followed shortly after to find Erika and Green a shuddering mess of relieved, but nervous, laughter on their ride that showed no stop for several more seconds.

"That must have been payback," Erika said breathlessly, her voice shaking. Green responded with a huffy agreement. Erika continued her quiet chuckle, not letting go of her iron grip around Green's waist.

Green started coughing and Erika finally noticed her grip. She retracted her arms immediately, her gaze turning worried. "Are you alright?"

Green nodded, struggling to contain his outburst. "Y-Yeah," he said when he had finally quieted down. Erika nodded herself, but still seemed unsure about the trainer.

Green slid off the back of his Pidgeot before helping the grass-type leader down. The others quickly assembled, gazing off behind where Green was standing. He turned around to see the faint outline of a castle looking structure.

"That must be it," Green whispered. He took a step towards it before something caught his eye.

Dirty blonde hair and an orange and white striped shirt. A green scarf was wrapped around his upper left arm, but burgundy stained it. His black pants were ripped in a places. The boy was lying face-down on the ground, unmoving.

Green started running, his blood running cold. "Pearl!"

He reached the boy and gently flipped him over. Pearl winced against the light that reached his eyes, and Green felt relief flood over him. "I must be dead if you're here, Green," the Sinnoh-native breathed.

Green clenched his teeth. "No, kid. I'm not dead, and neither are you! Wake up!"

Pearl didn't open his eyes. "We saw you. . . and you were just there dead. Your eyes were all blank and Red was really loud. . ."

Green bit his lip, picking Pearl up and throwing him over his shoulder. By then, the others had reached the two and Cynthia gasped.

"Oh no," she murmured, taking Pearl from Green gently. She set him down on the ground in front of her and cradled his head gently. "Pearl? Pearl, can you hear me?"

Pearl struggled to open his eyes, and when he managed to, they widened as they veiwed the ex-Champion. "Cynthia? When did you die?"

Cynthia smiled softly. "I'm not dead, Pearl. Nobody here is dead."

"Then why is Green here?"

"I told you, Pearl," Green interjected. "I'm alive! They thought I was but they were wrong. I've never been more alive in my life!"

Pearl looked up at the sky, struggling to sit up. "Really?" When Green nodded Pearl frowned. "Well you owe a _lot_ for making us worry! I'm fining you one million! Especially Red. He's been acting completely weird ever since you left!"

Green flushed, biting his lip as he looked off to where the castle was. He turned back to Pearl. "How'd you get out?"

Pearl had finally sat up, and when the question was asked he looked at Green with a mildly surprised expression. "I didn't get out. They kicked me out after I passed out in the cell," he said. He looked at his fists. "I guess Mars got tired of me."

There was a slow murmur before Erika stepped forward, her Roserade at her side.

"Aromatherapy, please," she said. The Roserade closed its eyes, and an extremely soothing scent came from the bouquets attached to its arms.

Pearl immediately brightened, the strength seeming to return to his limbs.

"It's not permanent or very strong on humans," the gym-leader said. "But it'll last for a little while." Erika smiled and thanked her Pokemon, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Do you want in on the plan?" Cynthia asked, her smile turning wry. Pearl leapt to his feet.

"Of course!" Pearl said, excitement filling his tone.

Green stood as well, facing the castle. He took a deep breath before yelling, "I'm coming, Red!"

**~000~**

Red looked up from his seat in the cell, hearing the echo of Green's voice off the walls from outside. He scowled bitterly as his rival's voice mixed with Platinum's sobs from the other side of the cell.

The cell was silent at the news of Pearl's death. Especially because his last words were a confession for Platinum's ears. The only sounds that filled the cell was the Sinnoh girl's cries and Diamond and Sapphire's calming sounds.

Red decided he must be dying if he heard Green's voice. Or insane. Or quite possible both. The Kanto Champion felt his throat tighten in grief, but he did not let any tears fall.

Not if he was going to see Green soon.

**~000~**

**So. **

**Pearl's alive. **

**And Red thinks he's crazy.**

**Can you guys guess my favorite gym leader? Hint: it's not Erika, even though by the amount of her in the story it would seem so. (I still love her to death, though.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 15**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**I am trying so desperately not to throw myself on the ground and cry at all of your feet, you guys. You are some of the most loyal readers I have ever EVER had and- Arceus, I'm just so happy all you guys reviewed. You deserve this chapter. This is for you guys!**

**There's a lot of stress-filled cursing in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Pearl: The owner owns _nothing!_**

**~000~**

Green's feet pounded over the dry earth, hearing Pearl close on his heels. His lungs and throat seared, but he continued to sprint.

The reason Green's Pidgeot dropped them off so far off was because there were black storm clouds in the distance that seemed to be coming closer to all of them. The air filled with static, Green relished the thought that Zapdos was coming to help perform justice. The oncoming rain chilled the air and Green's right arm, the one that he broke as a child, was beginning to throb.

Memories washed over him before he could hold them back.

"_Come on, Red!"_

_Green scrambled up the large oak with the speed of a Sentret, making his way carefully over to a branch before sitting on it, slinging his legs over. He grinned down at the boy on the ground impishly, kicking the air impatiently._

_The raven boy, Red, shook his head slowly. He gazed up at his best friend with his large red irises, frowning softly. _

_Green pursed his lips before they upturned into a quick smirk. "What's wrong, Red? Chicken?"_

_Red didn't take offense to this at all. He shook his head again, his dark locks falling into his face and over his eyes. His voice was nearly inaudible. "It's dangerous."_

_Green, who was used to his friends quiet voice and had heard him perfectly, scoffed at his friend's lack of excitement. "No it's not!" he said, dangling his legs. "I'm fine, aren't I?" He pouted, leaning forward. _

_Red widened his eyes as he saw his friend bend toward him. When Green noticed this he leaned back to laugh, but misjudged the angle and went toppling backwards._

Green shivered as he remembered the world spinning. The branch wasn't that high, so Green didn't kill himself, but he did break his arm and three different places and it took a while to heal. Red had ran to get his mom, and she carried Green to Gramps (who threw a fit).

He shoved those memories to the side of his mind and used them to push him further ahead. This chilled air seemed to get colder closer to the castle. Green also begin noticing that Pearl seemed to be holding back as he ran, keeping himself from going as fast as Green.

He looked. . . afraid.

"Come on, Pearl!" he shouted, catching the Sinnoh-native's attention. Green's memories whipped him in the face and he continued with, "Stop chickening out!"

Pearl furrowed his brow in confusion before he understood. He grinned, speeding up, and soon Green had trouble catching up with him.

The Viridian Gym leader felt raindrops on his face just as the made it to the front gate. Green stopped suddenly, throwing his hand out at the door.

"Pidgeot, Drill Peck!" he screamed, and his Pidgeot happily reacted. There was a shower of splintering wood before Pearl and Green burst in through the door after being coating in a fine layer of dust.

There was a few moments of surprised silence before chaos erupted.

Green quickly ordered a gust from Pidgeot to stun the others before he grabbed Pearl by the arm and dragged him out of the way and toward the dungeon.

There were a few trainers who stood in his way, but they barely lasted a couple seconds as Green barreled through with his Pidgeot. They stared as their Zubats and Lilipups fainted, just as Green continued his run through shouting obscenities.

At last they came to the door that lead to the basement and Green eagerly kicked it open, but it ended in him tripping as he hit the first step. He rolled down the staircase, coming to his stop at the bottom of the steps. Pearl rushed to his aid.

"Augh!" the gym leader yelled. "That fucking _hurts!_" He rubbed his head just as Crystal's scream was heard from inside the cell.

"Green, look out!"

Green barely had enough time to look up and avoid the dagger that was thrown in his body's direction. He kicked the figure with his legs, and the grunt flew backward, his knife falling out of his hands and clanging to the ground.

Green, panting, stood up holding a sore shoulder before he let his arm drop to his side. The figure, who became Mars as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, was lying there cold and still, but she was only knocked out.

Green blinked. "That was easier than I expected," he croaked, running a hand through his damp, auburn hair. He turned to face the cell and almost cringed by the expressions he and Pearl were getting. There was a few that showed hope, but most others showed fear. Or even as far as terror.

"Uh," Pearl began. He raised his right hand in a friendly manner. "Hi."

There was more silence.

"You were dead," Gold stated, the dark circles under his eyes beginning to fade as his eyes glittered with dull anticipation. Green and Pearl groaned.

"Okay, let's just tell you that these assholes are the worst at telling if someone is dead," Green said bitterly. "Or they're just really good liars." He glanced at Red, and his friend's gaze was stern and contained all of his emotions. His eyes were hard; agony written through them like he believed this was all just one big trick. Green gave him a small smile.

"I assure you, I'm one hundred percent alive."

Sapphire rushed forward, clutching the bars irately. She grinned. "If you guys are really alive, then why don't you let us _out of here!" _she said, trying to shake the bars she had her fists around.

Green blinked again, realizing that was why he was here. He smiled sheepishly, walking over to the keys hanging from the wall. "Right," he said simply. "Sorry." Making his way over to the cell door, he picked one of the keys and lodged it in the lock, turning.

Nothing happened.

Green laughed nervously.

"Not that one," he said, pulling another one of the five keys up into the lock. The same thing happened and he grimaced. "Don't tell me I have to try all five," he muttered.

"Just do it!" Black yelled.

Green, startled, held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Fine! Fine!"

He then proceeded to use each one, each ending in the same results. Green stared at the ring of keys incredulously. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Gold didn't seem to get it. "What's wrong?"

Green slammed his head against the lock, groaning in irritation. "They're all fakes," he hissed, throwing the keys against the wall. The noisily hit the wall with jingling sounds.

Silver slapped his hand to his forehead. "That _would_ happen, wouldn't it."

Pearl looked up from where he was holding Platinum's hand. "What are we going to do now, Green?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I guess we could..." Green trailed off, yelping as an explosion from upstairs shook the whole building. White blinked, looking at the ceiling, curiosity lighting up her face.

"What was that?" she asked. Green looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

"Damn Morty," Green muttered. "I told him not to get carried away."

Crystal and Gold seemed to grow excited. "Morty's here?" they asked. Green nodded absentmindedly, thinking. He was promptly torn out of his thoughts when Sapphire grabbed him by his coat, shaking him.

"Green, you are going to get me out of here," she said her voice low and deadly. _"Or there will be consequences._" Ruby didn't do anything to help Green, showing he wanted just as much as his friend to get out of here.

Green held his hands up again in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, alright!" When he was let go by the Hoenn Champion, he decided to tug on the bars uselessly.

"_Green!"_

"I'm trying! Shut up!"

"You aren't going to _try_, you are going to _do_! And don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'm sorry I don't have super-strength, Sapphire! And I'll tell you to shut up if I want you to!"

"Well, you better develop some or I'll kick your ass!"

"_What_ did you just say?"

"I said I'm going to fucking kick your ass if you don't get me out of here!"

"_Oh, for the love of Arceus, stop fighting!"_ Silver yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "We don't have time for the two of you bickering about _nothing_!"

Green and Sapphire both snorted, pointing at one another. "They started it!" they said simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"We don't care who started it!" Black interjected loudly. "Just stop arguing for fuck's sakes and get us out of here!"

Green groaned in frustration. "I _can't _get you out of here if I don't have a key! I don't have any of my other Pokemon yet, and I can't exactly just tell my Pidgeot to break open a jail cell, no matter how strong it's feeling!" He suddenly noticed the disappearance of his Pokemon. "_Fuck."_

"What is it?" N asked, slightly unhappy by the language used by most of the trainers in the cell.

Black snorted, crossing his arms. "Who cares?"

Green glared, but answered anyway. "My Pidgeot is gone."

"That's unfortunate."

There was not a scrap of sincerity in Black's voice. Irritated, Green was about to send back a retort when he saw Black's gaze. It went directly to his green-haired companion. N had bandages running from his left hand to his elbow, and the skin underneath was red.

Green's mouth went dry and he held back his rude comment. I was easy to considering his Pidgeot flew in from the top of the steps a few seconds later.

"What's wrong, Green?" Cynthia asked as she appeared at the top of the steps. Green motioned to the cell, holding his head in his hands. She smiled, making her way down as her Garchomp followed her.

She motioned for the others go get away from the cell doors before her Garchomp stood before them. All of the trainers gathered in the back, bracing for whatever Cynthia was planning. And they were right to.

"Brick break," she commanded calmly.

Green shut his eyes to protect his eyes from dust particles. Then there was screeching metal and clanging bars as they fell to the ground. When he opened his eyes again, there was a large hole in the cell door and Cynthia was making her way back upstairs.

"Come on up when you're ready," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't mind if I do," Gold muttered, running out of the cell and up the steps, Silver and Crystal on his heels. The cell slowly began emptying out, everyone on their way to rescue their Pokemon. The last one to walk out was Red.

He avoided Green's gaze. "So."

"So."

There was a few seconds of silence before Red looked up at him. His quiet voice was hoarse from disuse and almost gone. "You aren't dead."

Green cracked a smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm alive."

"Good." He hesitated before taking Green's hand and holding it. He dropped it after a second, smiling. Green couldn't help but grin. Red turned, pulling down the brim of his hat. "Don't get me worried again, Green. I may not be so forgiving next time."

Green rolled his eyes. "Of course not. We're going to take these guys down for good this time, right?"

Red thought a minute. "Well," he said, "I actually think you should take care of it. I did all of the work last time, remember?" He rose an eyebrow, but his eyes were teasing. "Or maybe you don't. You were probably too busy becoming Champion to notice."

Green went red and his rival laughed. "I can if you want me to," he stammered, looking away. Red stopped laughing, not expecting that answer. He brushed it off and smirked wickedly.

"Nope. You're not hogging all the fun," he said finally. Green looked back at his rival, mildly surprised by his expression.

Red's crimson eyes were alight with anticipation. His midnight black locks framed his face underneath his famous hat. His lips were still smirking.

Green felt his stomach leap. "It's dangerous," tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. Red's smirk turned into a genuine smile, one of those kinds Green saw only rarely.

"Just don't break you're arm and I think you'll be fine," he said, his quiet voice soft. He began ascending the steps. "Come on, Green. If I don't see Pika soon I'll have to rip someone limb from limb."

Green, still stunned Red knew exactly what he was thinking, quickly followed his friend. He wasn't sure whether not Red was joking or not about his Pikachu.

But then again, he thought the same for his Eevee.

**~000~**

**Woosh. Finally I get to incorporate more of my OTP. **

**Reviews are definitely the things that keep me alive, so they would be much appreciated. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 16

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Jeez guys, I wanted to crank this out sooner, but I lost track of the time. I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

When Green made his way out of the dark and musty concrete walls, he saw the rest of the group waiting for him. Gold was stamping his foot impatiently, and when the Viridian leader finally made his appearance he sighed loudly in both relief and irritation.

Green blinked, confused. "What?"

Gold threw his hands up in the air. "Where do we go?" he asked, motioning to the spacious room around him, raising his voice to compete with the sounds of battle around them. Green tilted his head to the side, his confusion growing.

"You mean you don't?" he questioned. He grimaced when Gold glared at him. "I don't either."

Gold's expression switched for one of disbelief and exasperation. "You have to be fucking with me." When Green shook his head, he smacked himself in the forehead, turning around. "Well, looks like we're going..." he paused a few seconds, pointing in different directions with his eyes closed. He finally settled in the direction he was looking for and opened his eyes. "_This way!"_

With a roar, he sped off in that direction, narrowly avoiding obstacles in his way. Crystal and Silver hesitated before following his example after a short exchange of glances. The others followed in suit, Green shrugging at Red before following after.

It seemed as if Gold had the intuition of a mother for his Pokemon, because he was always changing directions, speeding down the hallways quickly without reason or order like he knew exactly where he was going. He froze at a cross-section, throwing his arms out to stop the others just as Alder rushed through with his Volcarona behind him. There were small specks of silver scales that blew out from behind it, and Gold immediately covered his mouth.

"Silver Wind!" He called out, his voice muffled. Immediately, thirteen pairs of hands slapped over their faces before continuing on, jumping over an undecipherable grunt who was lying on the ground face-down.

Gold froze again, this time at a fork in the hallway. One went left and the other right. Gold grimaced.

"Where do we go, Gold?" Sapphire asked, shoving through to stand at the front with the Johto Champion. She glanced down the right pathway. Blinking, she took a few steps down it before halting. Her voice was a mere whisper. "Wait a minute." Scrunching up her nose, she lifted her right hand, curling it into a fist before slamming it against the wall.

Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds, a small whining could be heard before the entire right hallway flipped itself around. The floor was now the ceiling. Sapphire pursed her lips, crossing her arms.

"I knew something seemed fishy," she muttered, pleased with herself..

"What the hell?" Pearl asked, dumbfounded. He walked forward, Platinum still holding onto his hand like if she let go he'd leave again. He took a single step into it, stepping down with his right foot. He rose an eyebrow. "This is stupid."

Immediately the whining happened again, and Pearl retracted his foot before the hallway flipped itself over again. Gold stepped over to stare at the hallway. "They're down this way," he said finally. He frowned. "Is this supposed to keep us from going this direction? Weak attempt."

Green sighed, crossing his arms. "How do you suppose we get down it without breaking something important?" He made his way to stand with the others staring at the stretch of hallway. "Like, oh I don't know... our _necks?_"

N frowned. "That would put a damper on my day." Black and White exchanged glances before they snickered beside him, but he didn't seem to notice it.

Ruby pushed through, this time with Diamond. They studied the floor for a second before Diamond crouched down and touched it again. He counted under his breath until the floor turned to become the ceiling again. The Sinnoh-native stood, turning to face the group again.

"We have approximately five seconds to cross it before it flips," Ruby said. Diamond nodded, crossing his arms. Green rose an eyebrow.

"You're telling me we have to run across this," he stated. Ruby and Diamond nodded. The Viridian leader grimaced. "Really?"

He didn't have any more time to speak, for Crystal sped past him and down the hallway, getting to the other a mere second before it turned around.

"Crys!" Gold complained. He looked down the rotating passageway at the girl, frowning. "No fair! I wanted to run down first!"

Crystal giggled as she fought for air. "Sorry, Gold!"

Apparently Gold wasn't going to be next, because Black and White ran through, dragging N behind them, and all three safely reached the other side. Gold yelled in frustration.

Silver crossed his arms, muttering curses before pushing Gold into the hallway. The Johto Champion barely got to the other side before it flipped around. He spun on his heel, his face red with embarrassment. "_Silver!"_

"Whoops," he muttered sarcastically, following his rival down and getting to the other side. Gold immediately began another argument with his rival as the others got down the movable passage.

Until all of the others were at the other end of the hallway, Green decided to stay behind in case his Pidgeot decided to join the rest of the group. Therefore, Green was the last to go down, and when he reached the other side Gold was again stamping his foot in irritable impatience.

They continued along, and after a few more right turns, they finally reached a large pair of doors before stopping. "This must be it," Gold breathed.

He stepped forward to touch the handle, but as he did, he shrieked and retracted his hand like the handle had seared him. Silver and Crystal immediately went to his aid.

"Gold," Silver hissed, shaking his rival gently. The Johto-native didn't respond with words as his hands began fading, only letting out a few choked sounds of terror.

"It's happening again, Silver!" he choked out, shaking uncontrollably. "Help me!"

Green felt Red freeze beside him, and he turned to face his friend so see what the problem was. He had paled drastically, and that was a statement considering the boy was very pale to begin with. Red's eyes were unfocused but hard as they stared ahead. It was then that he heard the soft, almost silent, laughter that seemed to echo around them.

Gold, however, seemed worse. The color was draining from his face and clothing, washing away as if it were being bleached. Ruby red tears sprang to his eyes and fell from them, trickling down his face before dripping on the floor. He screamed.

Silver and Crystal stopped in their spots, their comforting touches halted as they stared in horror. They didn't make any move to help him, unsure of what to do before Silver shook his head furiously before grabbing his rival roughly by the shoulders.

"This isn't real! Listen idiot, it's all a trick to stop us now that we're this close!" he said, his voice cracking in his rage. Crystal didn't speak, her voice seeming to disappear as Gold's arms left completely and his legs began to fade.

Around them there was a small buzz of panic, growing as the around them as they discovered differences in the group. A shiny Flygon hung around Sapphire almost obsessively, glaring intensely at Ruby with eyes full of hatred. Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl were beginning to develop frostbite, their limbs beginning to blacken. Black, White, and N stood around uncomfortably, getting closer to one another to avoid conflict with the others.

Green could see it now. A ghostly figure, almost like a Ghastly in color but not in shape, was forming around Red, circling him almost as if the Trainer was it's possession. It curled around the raven's legs, locking them in place as it continued it's spiral upwards. Two glowing white circles, its eyes, were narrowed in a devious smirk and its mouth was upturned in silent laughter as the ghost finally moved to Red's ear. It's hands, which were sharpened to pitch black claws, toyed with Red's hair as it began whispering things to its prisoner.

Red was a statue, his eyes almost pained as the Lavender Town Ghost continued his empty promises of sweet nothings and stroked his hair almost lovingly. Green looked like he wanted to help, but he seemed to be having his own problems.

An Eevee sat on the ground, staring at him. Its eyes were blank and devoid of any emotion. Green was completely positive this was _his _Eevee, but for some unknown reason, he felt utterly repulsed by the creature sitting at his feet. He stared back at it coldly, the corner of his mouth twitching because of the fear lodged in the pit of his stomach.

It cried out, and its voice pierced Green's skull like a bullet. He grit his teeth, leaning away from it as far as he could, for it seemed his feet were glued to the floor. The Eevee cried out again, this time louder. Its voice echoed in Green's brain like a gunshot, and Green fell to his knees. The normal-type repeated the sound it was making, each cry louder than the last before Green's hand flew to his ears in an attempt to stop it. This only made them louder and more painful to listen to.

Then as quickly as they began, they stopped.

Green looked up to see the Eevee gone, the group beginning to turn back to normal. Color was melting back into Gold's face, and his tears faded from red to the normal clear they were meant to be. The Flygon was gone as well, and Green turned around to see Red free from his ghostly tormentor.

"W-What just happened?" Black demanded weakly, still shaken up.

Silver looked up from his rival, his eyes ablaze. "I told you," he growled. "They must have been tricking us because we're so close to our Pokemon." Black glared back at the red-head, stepping away from his hold on N and White.

"I knew that, dipshit," he hissed. "I meant _how_ they did it. If you don't notice, there aren't any Pokemon around to do it." Silver didn't throw anything back at the brunette, he frowned as he realized the Unova Champion was right.

"That's where you're wrong, Black," a voice echoed. Cynthia stepped out from behind a corner, her Garchomp dragging a Rocket grunt with pink hair. Gold took in a shaky breath.

"Petrel," Crystal murmured, putting a hand to her cheek. Cynthia rose a delicate eyebrow, looking at the unconscious man disdainfully.

"You know this man?" she asked, mild surprise underlying in her tone. Gold looked at the ground, and Crystal answered again.

"Friends with Proton," she explained. Standing up, she held out a hand to help her friend up from the ground. Gold took it gently and rose slowly. Crystal brushed his shoulders off quickly like she was trying to set things right before speaking again. "He seems to have been busy when things were being put together, right Gold?"

Gold laughed, but it seemed forced. "Y-Yeah."

Red turned his head to gaze at his friend worriedly, who had stood up abruptly once he had seen everything had gone back to normal. Green looked distracted, his eyes returning to the spot the Eevee had been before. He looked deep in thought, his jade eyes dark and lost to the people in front of him. Red tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips.

"Green," he stated softly, but firmly. When he received no answer he sighed in irritation, but the irritation didn't reach his face. He turned his whole body in the direction of his rival, lifting a hand hesitantly. "Green?"

He was ignored yet again. Red scowled. "_Green."_

He took a fistful of Green's jacket, tugging lightly and earning a startled squeak from the brunette. The jade eyes swerved in his direction, annoyance forming immediately. Red almost smiled in amusement. "What do you want, Red?"

"That wasn't real," Red replied, his voice quieter than usual. Green of course understood. He clenched his teeth, the color rising to his cheeks as he looked away quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not a newbie here," he said, his voice clipped. He crossed his arms tightly before making his way to the door in an angry huff. Red laughed silently into his hand, but followed him up.

"So my Eevee is in here," Green stated quietly. He grinned abruptly. "About fucking time." He grabbed the handles and pulled back on them.

At first they didn't budge, but a clicking sound was heard before silence. Green paused and silence befell the group.

"What was that. . . ?" White wondered aloud, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked to the ceiling. There was more clicking sounds coming from somewhere, growing in sound and number, before they stopped yet again.

"Something's not right," Ruby whispered.

Green scoffed, turning to the door again. "What, is the whole room going to flip over now?" He took a hold of the door handles again and readied himself to pull.

There was a snap. Green turned at the sound.

A spear was sent speeding downward.

And the sound of a scream echoed.

**~000~**

**Whoops. I really didn't mean to make it a cliff-hanger. I really tried.**

**Anyone know which creepypastas I referenced?**


	17. Chapter 17

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 17

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**I forgot to elaborate on something in past chapters . Ruby and Sapphire are the ones figuring out all the tricks because of the Trick House in the Hoenn region. Remember that guy?  
><strong>

**Anyway, just enjoy this next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

There was absolute silence as the clicking began. Green turned to face the group again, a hand still clutched around the door handle.

"What was that . . . ?" White wondered aloud. Green pursed his lips, looking towards the ceiling above the group. The sounds grew to a chorus of clicks, getting louder and louder by the second before they ceased again for the moment.

"Something's not right," someone whispered. Green didn't bother seeing who it was.

A faint chuckling filled the growing silence of the room, and Green turned his head to see the chest of Petrel completely still. The Viridian leader's eye widened. He turned back to the group, his jade eyes frantic and searching.

"Guys, that's not-" Green was interrupted by a snap. The spear was sent speeding down. A flash of silver was all he saw before it lodged itself in his chest with a sickening sound.

The scream, shrill and ear-splitting, came from Platinum as Green fell to his knees, coughing out more red to add to the gathering puddle underneath him.

Laughter filled the room faster and Petrel's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. Cynthia had rushed to Green's aid just as the gym leader fell over on his side, crying out in pain as the metal tip of the obtrusive item trapped in his chest cavity clanged on the ground behind him.

Green's vision was getting fuzzier by the second, and blinking it away wasn't helping. The pain was getting in the way of everything: it hurt to breathe, it hurt to talk, it hurt to cough. Cynthia was yelling something to him but he couldn't hear her; the red-hot searing in his chest was making a high pitched ringing in his ears. He thought to himself bitterly that he would have preferred Venonat venom rather than this.

Reaching up to the pole, he wrapped his trembling fingers around the cool metal and grit his teeth as he pulled weakly on it in an attempt to pull it out. Pain exploded behind his eyelids in flashes of red, orange, and pink and he cried out, his arm dropping to the ground.

Panting, he opened his jade eyes again to try and focus on the things around him to fight the blackness that was growing slowly around the edges of his line of sight. Around him, the fear was almost as choking as the metal. Since all the colors of the room were blurring into one big, dull rainbow, he shut his eyes and fought the panic that was slowly growing in him.

Gold was somewhat right about the Pokemon. They must have been somewhere through the doorway that had caused this horrifying injury, or else the enemy wouldn't have tried so hard to kill whomever was trying to enter, right? If that much was true, then there must have been some way to disable the spear from falling and stabbing anyone in the chest. But where was it?

Green opened his eyes and tried turning his head to look around, but the pain in his chest was holding him back from any further movement. He managed to get a glimpse of the wall to his backside, but it was smooth and clear of any switches or security devices. There was no way that anyone would have been able to avoid the pole from spearing through their body like a piece of meat.

Green wrinkled his nose in disgust. That would mean whoever tried to go in there would end up dead, no matter whom it was. Be it a Rocket, a leader, or an imprisoned trainer, they would have been in Green's place, bleeding out in the floor.

Then Green realized something.

He was going to die in here.

There was no way anyone could help him. A spear through the chest wasn't just a flesh-wound. It wasn't something he could just walk off. Despite his pain and terror, Green smiled humorlessly to himself.

He had broken his promise.

He had broken his arm.

If it didn't hurt so much, Green would have laughed. He had that promise barely an hour ago, and he had just shattered it with the force of a Donphan breaking glass. He had to see Red's reaction to his dilemma, no matter what expression surfaced on that pale, expressionless face.

He strained his aching muscles and fought against the blackness in the edges of his vision to look for his friend, struggling to breathe against the heavy weight on his chest.

It wasn't hard to find him. Red hadn't moved a muscle, and Green wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even blink. He was standing completely still in the spot he had been standing in when Green pulled on the door. His poker-face had been shattered, horror replacing the normally blank mask. His eyes showed terror, pain, and grief. But worst of all, Green saw betrayal and anger.

Green, even though he was expecting it, felt hurt bubble up in his stomach, adding to the fear and pain that was already there, churning uncomfortably. He felt nauseous, he hurt all over, and now he felt tears stinging his eyes. He tried not top let them fall from his eyes, but a single, rebellious tear rolled down slowly across his face before he could stop it.

The blackness was growing stronger than he was. Sensing defeat, he closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could despite the fire in his chest, gritting his teeth as he took in a shaky, shallow breath. His cheek met the cold ground, a small relief to his hot face.

"I'm sorry," he croaked.

Something inside Red snapped, like a cable that held all of his muscles in place as he saw his friend's eyes slide close and his lips formed those forbidden words. Green was not allowed to say those words. Not yet. He ran to his friend's side immediately, dropping to kneel beside his head.

"Green," he said urgently, trying desperately to see if his friend was still alive. Relief flooded his senses as Green gave a soft grunt in recognition.

"This isn't real. This can't be real."

Green cracked an eye open and took in a shallow breath. "This feel's like it's pretty real," he rasped, his voice forced and scratchy. "Reality sucks, huh?"

Red's poker-face returned, his eyes annoyed but slightly terrified. "Dumbass," he hissed around clenched teeth. "Do you even see where that pole hit you?"

Green opened both of his eyes to glare at his rival tiredly. "Oh, _yeah_," he said sarcastically. "I was _really_ paying attention to where the fucking spear hit me in the chest, Red." He cringed before coughing up more blood. He spat, grimacing at the rusty tang.

Red flinched away from the blood despite his earlier accusations. He shook his head then, as if to clear his head before looking back to his rival. "Move your left foot."

Green made a face. "What the hell is that gonna-"

"_Just do it!"_ Red ordered, hissing again. Green widened his eyes and did obediently, wincing slightly at the effort. Red smirked, convinced.

"It hit you straight in the exact center of your chest. If that's true, then it should have severed your spinal cord, paralyzing you from your neck down. Since you can move your foot..." he trailed off, trying to let Green figure out the rest.

A slow smile spread on Green's face.

Cynthia blew a few stray hairs out of her face. "Now that's a thought process." She stood, looking around the room with a serious expression. The faint sounds of battle in the other rooms seemed to heighten, and Cynthia motioned for her Garchomp to move closer to her.

"Petrel," she called out, her voice clear and hard. "We know you're just playing your mind games. Green's perfectly fine."

Laughter echoed. "Oh really? You guys are pretty observant. I thought it was pretty realistic." There was another chuckle. "Even thought it's not real, it still feels like it. Right, Green?"

Green raised his middle finger at the air and there was more laughter. "Fine, fine," Petrel's voice said calmly. "I'll take it out now if it's really that uncomfortable." There was the sound of snapping fingers and Green shouted in pain. The spear disappeared, the blood fading away like it was never there. Green hissed out a breath as Red put an arm around him to help him up.

"You're sick," he muttered, standing up on shaky legs. He hung his head as it cleared, an aching sensation in his chest where the pole was. He felt a familiar pair of eyes make it's way over his entire being worriedly. "I'm alright," he answered quietly to Red's probing gaze beside him.

Red frowned, but struggled to get a better hold on his friend as Cynthia continued speaking.

"Come out and face my in a battle," she said. "Or continue hiding like the coward you are."

There was a snort. "What are you talking about? I've been here the entire time."

Green felt a presence behind him and Red went rigid as a pair of hands went to their shoulders, squeezing gently. Green yelped, jerking his head around uncomfortably to put the enemy in his line of sight. Red helped his turn around to see without discomfort. Petrel stood there, a Drowzee by his side and a smirk on his face.

"So sorry to startle you," he said, pursing his lips. He crossed his arms, and took a step forward, but Green and Red took a step back. He smirked again.

"Petrel," Gold said, his voice low. Petrel moved his gaze to look at the raven, his smirk turning into a sincere smile. Gold looked determined, his head bowed somewhat, and he kept his fists at his sides. He looked less like the Gold that many got to know in the cell. "What do you want with us?"

Gold's voice was hard, his anger uncharacteristically contained so it was only lightly found in his voice. Petrel raised an eyebrow, his smile still tugging on his lips.

"I have to keep you from retrieving your Pokemon and items," he said simply. "Also, the boss want me to take out the leader of this little revolution."

Crystal took a step forward. "And who would that be?" she asked sternly.

Petrel dropped his smile, his eyes widening. "Are you guys really that dense? Wow."

Pearl stood, an arm around Platinum as she stifled sobs. "I know who it is," he muttered darkly. He raised a hand to point toward Green. "He is."

Green blinked, raising his head and the ache began to fade. "What are you talking about?"

Red sighed irritably at his friend's density. "I'll tell you once we get out of this mess, moron," he murmured, rolling his eyes.

Petrel laughed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He searched through them for a moment before pulling something out, jingling as he shook them. All eyes shifted to them, a few of them tensing to leap toward them.

"Yup," he affirmed, "The keys to your Pokemon and the door."

Green narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait. The door doesn't have a lock."

Petrel chuckled. "Another illusion." He snapped his fingers again, and suddenly the door had a lock on it.

Green's expression swapped from curious to unamused.

"Petrel," Cynthia repeated. The magenta haired man turned his head to look at the black-clad woman, showing he was listening. Her lips were in a tight line. "I will battle you for those keys."

Petrel rose an eyebrow before looking at the ceiling, making a humming noise of thought. There was a minute of silence before he answered. "Nope."

Cynthia's expression exchanged to flabbergasted for a split second before she balled her hands into fists. "Why not?" she asked incredulously, a bit louder than she expected.

Petrel threw his hands up in the air, spinning the keys on his finger like the answer was obvious. "I have no chance of winning."

There was silence, Cynthia not sure how to respond as she fumbled for words.

Then there was a battle cry.

Sapphire screeched, running toward Petrel and leaping on him before beginning to pummel him with her fists. "_Give us the fucking keys!" _she screamed, punching harder.

Petrel, who was surprised by the unexpected attack, snapped his fingers before disappearing. Sapphire stood up and looked around, enraged. "Where did he go?"

He appeared beside Diamond, Platinum, and Pearl nursing a swollen cheek. Platinum screamed, startled. "Shoot," he said. "You know how to throw a punch!"

Diamond took this opportunity to grab the keys from his hand when he wasn't looking and Pearl jerked his head forward. His skull made a audible cracking noise as it collided with Petrel's, and the Rocket sunk to the floor after the headbutt. Pearl shook his head, hissing in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," he said, rubbing his forehead. "He has a really hard head."

Gold grumbled. "Tell me about it."

Diamond threw the keys to Sapphire, who caught them skillfully with one hand before trudging to the door and putting the key in, twisting hard. The doors creaked open and Sapphire sighed shrilly in exhaustion and irritation.

"Finally!" she said. Sapphire waved for people to follow her. "Come on!"

The people scattered around hesitated for a second before following after the blue-eyed wild-girl, Green and Red staying behind for a second with Cynthia.

"Are you coming?" Green asked her, struggling to stand by himself as his legs were still weak. Red got a stronger grip on his friend when he noticed this.

Cynthia smiled, shaking her head before pointing to Petrel. "I will battle him, whether he thinks he has a chance or not." Her smile turned mischievous. "After all, he was pretty right about that, and he deserves a prize."

Green grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "Awesome. Good luck!"

Cynthia nodded. "You too," she said before walking toward the now truly conscience Rocket.

"Come on," Red breathed. "We need to catch up." Green nodded, looking in the way of the door's dark hallway.

"You lead," he said. Red chuckled and Green looked over at him curiously. "What?"

Red's crimson eyes returned to him, and his smile was soft. "I've been waiting a lifetime for you to say that." Green rolled his eyes, looking back at the door.

"Well, come on. Let's go."

**~000~**

**Arceus, I love these two with so much of my being.**

**Sinnoh swag. Aww yeah.  
><strong>

**Reviews are lovely~  
><strong>

**Thank you!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 18

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Oh my Arceus, you guys, I love you. As promised, here is the next chapter. Also, I have received the first complaint about the swearing, so I will tone that down a bit. I apologize about that, but that's a very profound part of my vocabulary and I don't know how much I've been using them until someone tells me. Thank you for telling me Anon!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Red helped Green limp through the hallway, Green's steps becoming slower and more sluggish with each step he took. Red frowned, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye.

"You alright?" he asked quietly, pausing for a moment to readjust his hold. Green nodded his head slowly, smiling tiredly.

"Yep. I'm just fine. I'm a little tired after not sleeping for about two days and having a fake spear plunge through my chest," he said, laughing. He shook his head a bit to try and clear his mind, trying to ignore Red stiffening beside him.

"Two days?" the raven nearly growled, more a statement than a question. Green nodded absentmindedly, his attention on the ground. Red's frown deepened when he didn't receive a response. He sighed under his breath, continuing to walk in front of him.

There was silence in between the two in the hallway besides for the soft hum of the trainers' excited and eager conversations well ahead of them. The two Kanto-born boys ignored the other noises till all they heard was the sound of their steady breathing and the sound of their footsteps. Green was used to this, just him and Red up at the tip of Mt. Silver, sitting around a fire as his Eevee and Red's Pikachu wrestled on the floor. Usually the silence was a comfort up there, a sign that there wasn't anything wrong and things were normal between them.

Unlike now, where the silence was stifling and ready to send Green spiraling into hyperventilation if he didn't get any fresh air. He cleared his throat awkwardly, but Red didn't react to it at all. He kept his head held high and his crimson eyes on the passage ahead of them. Green chewed his lip as he thought of something to say.

"Red-"

"I thought I told you that we are fully capable of taking care of ourselves," Red interrupted, his soft voice hard. His grip tightened when they turned a corner.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Red," he complained. "I-"

"I'm not finished, moron," he said. He glanced over at his friend to make sure he didn't speak, his eyes unreadable. Green shivered inwardly, and Red looked back ahead. "You used to be so self-centered when we were kids, so how come you suddenly feel the urge to do everything for everyone else?" His jaw was set hard. "I mean, I know Oak chewed you out after I... well, you know."

Green was at a loss for words. Red seemed agitated, even though he looked completely calm. His tight grip in Green's side was telling a different story, however, and it was becoming quite uncomfortable. He didn't dare bring the subject up to his rival.

"That doesn't mean you automatically throw yourself in harms way for m-" Red stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and took a deep breath. The rest of the sentence was muttered. ". . . for anyone you meet in a jail cell." Red's locks were falling into his eyes, despite his hat on his head, but he didn't bother brushing them away. The thought that maybe he kept them there to prevent Green for looking at them and seeing what was there ran through the Viridian leader's head.

"Red. . ."

"We care about you Green, and we don't want you flinging yourself into danger for our sake. We can take care of ourselves."

Green sighed, looking off to the side. " 'm sorry," he murmured, trying to stay awake, but Red's voice, although angry, was soothing to listen to and it was really hard to stay alert when he spoke when Green was sleepy and. . . .

Red stopped talking when he felt Green's hold slacken, and he looked over to see his friend's head dangle gently, him mouth lolling open. The Kanto Champion grit his teeth, struggling against the weight of his friend by himself. He had to set him down before he dropped him. After that, he tried to adjust his hold on Green, attempting to sling his friend on his back to carry him to rest of the way. It was a little bit of a strain on Red, but it worked.

He tried to catch up with the others in front of him, who were walking slower, and managed to do so without too much trouble.

"What happened to him?" Gold asked, genuinely surprised to see that the usual bundle of energy was passed out on Red's shoulder. Red didn't answer, and instead tried to ignore Green's soft breathing blowing across the crook of his neck. Also, was Green getting heavier or was it just him?

N came to Red's aid immediately. "I'll carry him if that's okay with you," he said. "He seems a bit of a burden to you." He smiled sincerely and Red's gaze went up to him to look over him. Since N looked more suited to carry Green than Red was (he attributed this to the fact that N was his Green and his age), Red nodded slowly.

"Please," he said breathlessly. He and N quickly did the exchange, Green muttering a few unintelligible things being the only problem. Red suddenly felt spiteful at the fact N didn't look handicapped as he trudged forward with Green on his back. He couldn't help but notice Black looked a little spiteful too.

"Ugh! How long _is _this corridor?" White complained, throwing her hands up. "We've been walking for almost twenty minutes!"

"This better not be another one of those mind tricks," Crystal said quietly, but more tiredly than anything. "I feel like I'm loosing my mind when they do that."

"By 'they', do you mean Petrel? He's back with Cynthia," Pearl said easily, a faint bruise forming on his forehead. He scoffed, grinning as he waved his hand dismissively. "She'll take care of him in a heartbeat. You've got nothing to worry about."

Platinum nodded, her hand still clamped around Pearl's opposite hand. She smiled softly. "She's a tough opponent," she agreed.

Red kept close to N as possible without it seeming creepy as the others continued their conversation. He couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by the length of the hallway as well. This was a pretty long hallway, and the sounds of Pokemon battles were getting softer and softer behind them. Where exactly were they going?

"Maybe," Sapphire said, jumping around, "We're going to some creepy underground lair that they built so they could perform experiments on us and other members of the organizations to turn us into mutants!" She wiggled her fingers in Platinum's face comically, but she seemed absolutely serious about her proposal.

Many of the trainers groaned, but Gold and Pearl seemed to believe her.

"What, really?" Gold asked, awestruck. He made a face and tried to cover himself. "They're not gonna touch my body and get away with it!" Silver and Crystal groaned beside him, Crystal muttering something under her breath.

"You can't be serious," Ruby said, exasperated. Sapphire turned around, her hands on her hips.

"Of course I am," she said, pouting angrily. "Why do you think they kidnapped us?"

There was a chorus of sighs. They had all forgotten that Sapphire had been asleep when Proton had explained everything to them, so of course she wouldn't have known anything.

Ruby tried reasoning with her, and Silver smacked Gold on the back of the head. "They're not going to do anything like that to us!" he hissed. "Proton was directly in front of you when he told you what they were going do to us!"

Gold narrowed his eyes. "That's just what they want you to think."

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose. "How in the _world_ are you the Johto Champion?" he asked irritably.

Gold grinned wickedly, punching Silver in the arm. "Because I'm better than you!" he said tauntingly. Silver growled in his direction, and Gold laughed.

"Wow," Pearl said, his pumpkin eyes directed at the ceiling. "I really didn't think they were actually gonna do that." Platinum and Diamond both smiled weakly.

"I really don't think that's what's going to happen."

Red sighed under his breath, but couldn't help but smile. He honestly felt comfortable around these people, and that didn't happen often. He didn't make many honest friends, Green and Leaf being two of a rough handful. Red didn't like showing his true self to others, and he kept to his comfortable shell whenever he could. Something about these trainers, however, was warm and inviting. Warmer than his shell.

Red sighed and looked back up at Green, who was still sound asleep on N's shoulder. It seems the noise wasn't bothering him at all as he dreamed. Red shook his head.

"Idiot," he muttered.

N heard him and pursed his lips. "Are you talking about Green?" he asked. Red, who didn't expect anyone to hear him, jerked his head up, startled. N smiled nervously, looking back ahead.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to be nosy." He frowned as the group turned another corner and White screamed in frustration when there wasn't an exit. He sighed before continuing. His smile reappeared. "I was just wondering."

Red nodded absentmindedly, readjusting his hat out of habit. He jammed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. N made a humming sound of understanding.

"So you don't like talking that much," he said. His smile turned triumphant. "That's what I've learned about you." He laughed lightly. "That's pretty much all, though."

Red rose an eyebrow, his crimson eyes darting over to N questioningly.

"You seem kind, though. You're like Black," he said quietly. "Trainers like you two? They are the ones that have the most character. They make the best Champions." N's eyes were focused on the ground, watching where he stepped. "The ideals and truths they believe in are pure and non-ambitious." He looked up at the ceiling, emerald green swiveling up. "I guess that's why Dad ended up loosing in the end. He may have blamed me, but I didn't do anything." He was still smiling.

Red was beginning to wonder how this person could be so optimistic when this period of his life sounded so terrible. He decided to not ask questions.

N looked over at him again, grinning. "All the people here? They all seem like that! I knew there were more people like Black and White, but I never knew that I'd ever get to meet them. I'm really glad I got to meet all of you! "

Red blinked before smiling himself. "I'm glad I got to meet you too," he said softly.

N's eyes widened before his smile grew larger. "I knew I'd be able to get you talk!" he said triumphantly. "I knew Green wasn't the only one to get a nice noise out of you!"

Red blinked. "Nice noise?"

N realized what he had said before he laughed, embarrassed. "You only ever yelled at anybody else other than Green," he said. He frowned then, looking at the ground. "But then again, you only ever talked to Mars or Proton, so I guess that counts for something." He shrugged gently, making sure not to rouse Green from his nap.

Red smiled. "Sorry."

N looked taken aback at the apology. "No, don't apologize! It's actually awesome, trust me." He grinned and readjusted his hold on Green. "Now, how long have you known this guy?"

Red rolled his eyes. "All my life."

N laughed at the reaction.

"What, is it time to learn Red's whole life story, N?" Black interrupted, sighing. "Just because we don't have anything better to do doesn't mean you have to get people to tell you everything about them." He didn't seem annoyed at Red, so the older boy slowly dropped the wall that leaped in between the two Champions at Black's appearance. Black turned his mocha brown eyes on Red. "He always tries to do this. If he likes someone, he wants to know everything."

N pouted. "Come on, Black. That's a lie."

Black scoffed, and Red detected playfulness hidden in his tone. "I wish."

Red rolled his eyes, his eyes darting back up to Green again. He was still sound asleep, and N and Black's rising voices didn't affect him. Red smiled to himself.

"Ugh, my head hurts," Pearl complained. Diamond sighed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have headbutted him," he said pointedly. "We could have easily just ran through after throwing Sapphire the keys to unlock the door."

Pearl pouted. "Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as cool."

Sapphire joined the conversation suddenly. "Did'ja see the way I caught those keys? I was like a freaking ninja!" She threw her fists in the air. "I bet those Magma and Aqua Grunts won't know what hit them!"

"_If _we get out of this _stupid tunnel!_" White shouted, kicking the wall with her sneaker.

There was a thunk and everyone grew deathly silent. Nobody moved and expected something to happen. When the echoing of whirring machinery filled the cell everyone glared at her.

"What did you _do?_" Black hissed at her. She went pale, smiling weakly.

"I don't know," she whispered.

There was a rumbling sound and the floor started shaking, a couple shrieks from the group accompanying many falling to the ground.

N was one of these, and Green's eyes flew open when his back hit the ground. He jumped to his feet, looking around rapidly.

"What the hell is happening?" he asked over the rumbling.

"White kicked the wall!" Black yelled, falling as the rumbling grew louder and the shaking got harder. White squeaked out an apology before the hallway rotated 180 degrees, white light shining through as natural light came through windows of the large room that laid before them. The rumbling subsided and the group gathered their wits.

"Pika Pi!"

Red's head snapped up at the sound, smiling as he took in the sight.

They had found their Pokemon.

**~000~**

**I want more bonding. So here you go. Friendship bonding.**

**I really apologize if this chapter was not up to standards.  
><strong>

**Reviews are lovely!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 19

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Awawawa I am so sorry I haven't updated in a month but I got a tumblr and I was being all excited because of it and stuff and I also had one hell of a crazy month making cosplay and traveling all over the place and I sill need to finish my Green cosplay and I only just now got time to write it because I'm going to band camp next week and can't do it then.  
><strong>

**Anyway, please just enjoy this next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Green yawned, stretching as he stood up. He glanced at Red to ask him what had happened when he had dozed off, but it seemed his rival was too busy trying to get to his Pokemon. He looked around himself, searching for brown on white. There was a flutter in his stomach as he remembered Petrel's mind trick with his Eevee, nervous about seeing his first Pokemon.

He was terrified of that repulsion, the fact that when that Eevee was mere inches from his he wanted nothing other than to get away from it, no matter what he had to do.

Green suddenly realized what he was thinking and frowned as felt shame creep up his face. This was his Eevee he was talking about for Mew's sake! The little ball of fluff and attitude hadn't changed a bit since he got here.

That is, if he could find her.

It seemed the room they were in was connected to several small doorways that narrowed off into corridors, leading into another chambers. There seemed to be four or five of the things, each one of them with the lights blaring on the opposite side of the hallways. Green felt a migraine announce it's arrival time for later in the day and he grimaced.

The room the trainers were currently in had a few cages in it, all of them housing a small Pokemon of sort. The largest one had to be the Cinccino, and the smallest the Emolga.

"Cinccino!" Black cried, rushing over to the cage immediately. The Scarf Pokemon let out a happy and relieved chirp, stretching out it's tiny paw to make contact with it's trainers. Black looked her over before letting out a sigh of relief, resting his head on the cage tiredly. "Thank Arceus you're safe. Where are the others?"

Gold squeaked as he got to his Furrett, petting it at well as he could through the metal pegs of the cage. Silver rose an eyebrow as he shook his Sneasel's claw.

"You still have that Furrett?" he asked, mild surprise filling his tone. Gold glanced at his indignantly, pursing his lips as his eyes narrowed.

"I won my title with "this Furrett", asshole," he said. "And I've beaten you with it too." He turned back to the normal type, smiling faintly as he scratched it's cheeks. "It's my baby."

Silver rolled his eyes, fussing with the lock on he cage.

Sapphire stood in front of her Azumarill's cage, crossing her arms as she looked at the lock. "These look automated to me," she said, tipping her head to the side. "There must be a switch somewhere."

Green finally found the cage with his Eevee in it. Her chest rose and fell softly as she napped, and luckily enough for her, her cage was in a sunbeam. She looked like she had been in several struggles, for her fur was dirty and matted in some places. Green frowned and stuck his index finger through the cage and mussed with her tail.

And then he got bit on that same finger.

Green retracted his hand, yelping. Inside the cage his Eevee growled, her fur fluffed out so she looked twice her normal size. When she saw her trainer instead of an enemy she stopped her attack and blinked, surprised.

"Ow!" Green said, shaking his hand. "Why'd you do that for?" His Eevee blinked again before launching back her own defensive mewls. Green put his hands out in front of the cage. "I wasn't trying to hurt you! Sweet Arceus, you need to see who's touching you before you attack!"

Beside the two arguing, Red and his Pikachu sighed softly at the familiar sight of trainer fighting with Pokemon. No, this wasn't weird at all: Green and Eevee fought a lot for two who had been together for so long. But it was never hateful.

White and Crystal sat down next to the cages that contained their Emolga and Jumpluff. "How do you suppose we get them out?" White asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Why don't you kick something," Black muttered sarcastically. White glared and smacked him on the back of the head. N chewed his lip as he thought, looking down one of the hallways.

"Maybe there's something down there," he suggested timidly, not entirely sure if he wanted to get between the two arguing Unova trainers.

"Yeah," Pearl butted in, crossing his arms. "None of my Pokemon are here, so they have to be somewhere else." He looked around the room again. "There must be a control panel in this part of the fortress somewhere. . ."

Sapphire and Ruby perked up, Sapphire thrusting her hand in the air like an excited child. "We'll take care of it! We're the experts when it comes to stuff like this!" She grabbed Ruby's hand and guided him toward a doorway.

"Hold on there a minute Sapphire," said Green, who had ceased arguing with his Eevee for a second. He looked at the hallway and lowered his voice somewhat. "I don't know if we're completely alone yet. It would be better if we stuck together just in case of. . ." he trained off, his hand going to his chest as he released a sigh. When he continued his voice was tight. ". . . things."

Sapphire hesitated before nodding, slowly making her way back to the rest of the group. The others subconsciously fell into a tight circle, glancing around nervously.

Pearl reached for Platinum's hand, but when he searched for it he found empty air. His eyes darted to the left in a panicked way when he noticed she was gone. He spun around, feeling the curious eyes of everyone else on his back.

Until Diamond understood.

"Where's Platinum?" he asked, looking around with Pearl. Pearl tugged his hair, his pumpkin eyes terrified. He was getting jittery, and that was a statement considering he always was bouncing off the walls. No, Pearl was literally shaking in his sneakers.

"No, no, no, she was right here!" he said, exasperated. He looked up, squishing his cheeks irritably before letting his poor abused cheeks go. "Platinum? Platinum!"

"Pearl?"

The voice came from down one of the hallways. Pearl's head whipped in the direction of the sound and dashed off. The others followed just as quickly, squeezing down the narrow hallway to make their way into a room just as large, if not larger, room. There were larger Pokemon in here.

Platinum was bent down in front of a double cage, a Lucario in one and a Gardevoir in the other. She was murmuring smoothly to them both, smiling softly and comforting them.

Pearl relaxed immediately at the sight, but questioned her swiftly. "Why did you run off?"

Platinum didn't look back. "Something was drawing me down here," she replied thoughtfully. "I wanted to see what it was, and I came down here. It seems Lucario's aura was calling me."

Pearl's anger deflated like a balloon, so he didn't press the situation any further. Looking around, he grinned in delight as he spied his Rapidash and his Snorlax.

At least, he thought it was because there were two of them were next to each other.

"What the hell?" Pearl said, looking at the two Snorlaxes. Red appeared beside him but he didn't react. "Seriously, which one is mine?"

Red tilted his head to the side, stepping towards the cage delicately before touching the bars. He glanced at the one and then the other before pointing to the one on the left.

"Yours." He pointed to the opposite one. "Mine."

Pearl faltered before nodding. "O-Oh, okay. Thanks, Red."

Red nodded before turning back around, discovering several trainers missing. He glowered at Green, who wasn't paying attention to anyone as he talked to his Arcanine animatedly. Sighing, he looked around the room some more to try and see if any of his other Pokemon were in the room several people were occupying.

Ruby found his Milotic and was stroking it's neck gently. Silver had found his Alakazam next to Crystal's Poliwrath. Diamond's Lopunny and Luxuray were in the same cage. Black succeeded in finding his Gothitelle, and N had gotten to his Zoroark and Archeops. It seemed as a whole: Gold, Sapphire, White, and Crystal and were missing.

Red's frown deepened and he walked over to his rival. "Weren't we supposed to stick together?" he growled through clenched teeth, grabbing Green by his arm to make sure he was actually paying attention. Green rose an eyebrow, looking at his rival strangely.

"When you were off daydreaming, I told them they could leave together if they were careful," Green replied. "I'm pretty sure we're the only ones here though." He smiled wryly, crossing his arms. "What? Is Red not so anti-social as he would appear?"

Red sighed irritably, looking away. "I'm worried, alright?"

Green nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I am too." He looked back at the floor in front of his Arcanine. "But I'm not gonna say no to them. Sapphire looked like she was gonna leap out of her skin if she didn't go somewhere." He scuffed his shoe on the floor, kicking the air halfheartedly.

Red, whose agitation had settled down back into the pit of his stomach, glanced at the doorway when the slapping of shoes against linoleum was heard. In ran the four missing trainers, each loaded down with bags and various other items.

"We found our stuff!" Gold cried out triumphantly. "And the rest of the Pokemon too – they're all in separate rooms. But otherwise and ultimately unharmed!" The four dropped the assorted bags on the floor in a variety of colors, bending down and picking up their own off the ground.

The others swooped in and grabbed theirs too. Green made his way over and picked up the small white bag that usually hung at his waist. He reattached smoothly and breathed a sigh if comfort as the bag clung to his hip.

Red quietly searched through his bag, obtaining the Pokegear that hadn't been touched since the last time he had used it. Once he had made sure everything was as it should have been, he slung this backpack over his shoulders and closed his eyes at the reassuring feeling he received when it was firmly in place. It felt just as it had the night he had been kidnapped, except that was weeks ago.

"Where'd you find this stuff?" Pearl asked, handing Platinum her bag. Diamond grinned as he readjusted his right shoulder strap.

"In the control room," he said. "I thought it would be better to tell our Pokemon what the plan was before we released them. I mean: half of them don't even know we're here!"

Green grimaced as he imagined the alternative. Chaos. "Yep. Good thinking," he muttered as he cracked his knuckles.

"So we meet back here after we find them all?"

"Deal."

**~000~**

Gold stamped his foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is he!"

The group was currently waiting for N, who had strayed away from Black and White when they were running around the rooms to find their Pokemon. Black tried to look unaffected by his friend's disappearance, but there was certain ticks of anxiety that came off of him in waves. The almost minute tapping of his heel, the way he chewed his thumbnail: it was obvious he was nervous.

And from what Red learned about N's earlier farewell, he understood why the boy would be.

"He'll be back," White said assuredly, rubbing Black's shoulders comfortingly. Her eyes told a different story. "He promised he wouldn't leave again."

"What Pokemon is he looking for?" Silver asked, shifting his weight from his right foot to stand erect. Black glanced his direction for a minute before thinking a split second. He opened his mouth to speak before the echoing sound of footsteps sounded.

"Sorry. I couldn't find someone. . ." N panted, coming to a stop from running in front of the group. He stood up straight after a second, blowing a few pistachio colored locks away from his eyes. He glanced at Black in an apologetic expression, who glared back at him. N suddenly realized what he had done and he winced.

"Oh. . . oh no," he breathed. "I'm sorry Black, I made you worry."

"I wasn't worried, moron," Black snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and marched toward the direction of the control room. "Let's just get this over with so we can go home."

**~000~**

**Why do I feel like this chapter was the worst thing I've ever written.**


	20. Chapter 20

Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter Twenty

A Pokemon fanfiction

**Thank you for sticking with me after all this time!**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

Red and the others jogged down the various hallways that lead to the massive control room of the separate part of the castle. N was trying to keep up with Black, who was leading the pack, trying to get his attention unsuccessfully. It seemed to be important, but Black didn't seem to see that and continued to ignore him.

White tried to sooth the green haired boy by talking to him. "What's wrong, N?" she asked, slowing her pace to meet N's as she fell into step beside him. N chewed the corner of his bottom lip for a quick second before turning to meet her gaze.

"I couldn't find one of my Pokemon."

White worry cooled somewhat when she heard this. She smiled, punching the taller boy on the shoulder lightly. "Oh, don't get so worried, N," she said, laughing a little. "We'll find it. What is is, your Vanilliuxe? Klinklang?"

N didn't look consoled. He looked over at her gravely. "Neither of those are missing, White."

White arched an eyebrow. "Than what's still miss-oof!"

She had incidentally run into Black, who had stopped dead in his tracks. She was about to snap at him when he spun around to face his taller male friend. "Don't tell me."

N blinked, his mouth open like he wasn't sure how to respond. Black looked deadly serious. "Which one was the one you couldn't find, N?"

N took another second before responding. "Reshiram."

There was a brief shudder of shock that passed through the group of children on the floor that caused the group to stop. Black looked utterly dumbfounded.

"How... how the hell do you just loose _Reshiram?" _he asked, not angry at N this time. "Where could they have hidden it?" He looked down at the ground in thought.

"Couldn't Zekrom find it?" N asked. Black's mocha eyes returned to the green-haired boy, blinking slowly.

"I don't have Zekrom with me," he said quietly. His eyes returned to the ground and his hand went to play with the brim of his hat, tapping his heel impatiently. N sighed quietly.

Red glanced over at Green to check on him when the group fell into quiet conversation, the slow murmur mainly about this Reshiram. Green seemed a little better, but he was stifling coughs into his elbow. His green eyes were darting up and down the hallway.

There was a soft rumble of thunder around the building. Diamond snapped his fingers together and everyone's attention went to him.

"They must have sealed it off in its own chamber. That's the only solution that makes sense. They wouldn't just release a legendary like that," he said, looking pleased with himself. Black frowned, glaring at N from where he was standing.

"Why didn't you think of that, N?" he hissed. N flinched at the tone of Black's voice but immediately began to apologize when Black waved his hand in the air. "You want to know what? Never mind. I didn't say anything." He turned away and started knocking the walls to listen for hollow sounds. N blinked, his mouth still open.

"Oh, okay," ha said slowly, scurrying off in the opposite wall to do the same as he muttered something about still not being able to understand people. The trainers split up in separate directions, all knocking on walls they found. Red hesitated at first, but as he watched Green yawn as he scuffled off, he decided to follow him.

Green seemed to know his friend was following him, because he turned toward him, grinning impishly. "Who would've thought there's another one of us who met a legendary? Not only you, but both Black and N have the Unova duo caught!" he said, excitement an undertone in his voice. He tapped at the walla few times before moving on. "I mean, I expected it because of this many trainers, all Champions or close to it, were all locked up together."

Red almost laughed. "They aren't the only ones."

Green blinked, tipping his head to the side in a state of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Red looked up at the ceiling, sighing. "I mean they aren't the only ones with legendary Pokemon." Green's look of confusion turned slowly to amazement, but there was a hint of disappointment flickering in his jade irises.

"How many of them have?"

Red bit his cheek subtlety, immediately feeling guilt well up in his stomach when he remembered Green hadn't met any of the legendary Pokemon. He tried not to answer and pretended he didn't hear his friend's question and continued down the hallway as he knocked on the walls.

Green blinked in confusion before frowning angrily as he mistook Red's guilt for pride. He sighed, setting his mouth in a hard line when he didn't receive an answer to his question. "Whatever, Red," he said irately, knocking on the wall much harder than he should have. The wall was solid, however, and didn't give anything to put him in a better mood.

Green growled and blinked hard. That migraine was coming – faster than Green hoped it would have. His arm was still aching about the oncoming rain, and his chest still had a dull throbbing in it from earlier's run-through with the mind games. Resting his head against the wall, Green sighed and punched the wall. Everything was working against him, it seemed.

"Every stupid thing had to happen today, didn't it," he muttered lowly under his breath. He screwed his eyes shut to try and help the pounding in his head but it didn't seem to help any. "Just fuckin' perfect."

He took a deep breath before the walls started shaking again, Red and Green freezing before it stopped and a triumphant White cheered out, "Found it!"

"Do you have magic shoes or something?" Gold's voice followed.

The two boys exchanged glances quickly before hurrying over with the rest of the group, who was huddled near the entrance of the large door that had opened up. The inside of the chamber was warm, but only N had gone inside to try and calm his friend down. There was whispering before N poked his head in from the sealed off room.

"My friend is okay," he said, his smile bright. "It would be best if we released all the Pokemon now. They're really eager to get out of those uncomfortable cells and stretch their legs."

Green rose an eyebrow but didn't question the green-haired boy's words. Sapphire ran off without another word to go throw the switch, and everyone went off to the main room to await the arrival of their partners.

**~000~**

Green stared at the cage with his Eevee in it. "Don't worry, girl," he said calmly, smiling. "You'll be out of there in no time at all. You're okay, right?"

The Eevee chirped in response, walking back and forth in front of the cage quickly and as well as it could as it got ready to leap out.

There was a universal click that cracked as every single lock on all the doors of the cages unlocked. Then every door swiveled open.

There was a multitude of roars and cries from the separate chambers of the section of the castle, and soon all the trainers were laughing with their teams.

Red was standing somewhat away from the rest of the group, silent as usual, but as alight with happiness as the others were. None of his team was hurt and they were all overjoyed to be out of their cages.

Green was on the floor – his Eevee had used a lot of power jumping out of her cage like that – but he was surrounded by his team. His Rhydon had a few bruises here and there, and his Alakazam had a bruised line around his neck where the collar was from before, but they all looked energetic and ready to fight. Green's Arcanine sniffed at him worriedly, however, but the trainer shoved him aside playfully without noticing its concern.

Gold's Furret had wrapped itself around it's trainer affectionately, and the raven put his goggles back over his hat as his Beedrill landed delicately on his head. When it bent down over the brim of the boy's hat to look at the trainer, Gold shrieked quickly before he began laughing breathlessly. He scolded the bug-pokemon for startling him gently but didn't seem angry at all.

Silver's Sneasle and Crystal's Wigglytuff were talking to each other as the two trainers looked over their teams. None of them seemed out of the ordinary however, so the trainers just started rooting through their bags for berries that hadn't had rotted in their time without use.

Sapphire seemed most overjoyed in the return of her Metagross. When Pearl asked her about it she grew a distant look on her face and told him she was given this Pokemon by a very special person who was far away now. She didn't only care about the Metagross though, she turned to her Azumarill and Swampert and others with the same looks before giving them both great big hugs.

Ruby watched Sapphire and his Sceptile nudged him in the arm before motioning to the girl. The Pokemon professor's son grew red in the face and shook his head quickly, and there was some laughter from his Frosslass and Milotic. He searched through his bag before finding a pair of glasses, frowning as he discovered one lens cracked and unusable.

Platinum and Pearl each had a Staraptor, and each one was checking the other out with quick weaving and head bobs. Platinum was surrounded by Pokemon, hers along with Pearl's and Diamond's, laughing gently and feeding them some Cherri berries that were still good. Both of her male companions were standing with their starter Pokemon, Pearl with his Torterra and Diamond with his Infernape, putting bandages over the scrapes and cuts that were over their bodies.

Black was the happiest that he had ever been around his team. He spun around with his Lilligant and Chandelure quickly, nodding at his Gothitelle, sweeping up his Cinccino in a huge embrace. No one had seen him this happy while he was in the cell. White hugged him quickly before showing him her Galevantua and Emolga, and the two began animatedly talking about one another's teammates. N was communicating with his Zoarark quietly as he surrounded himself with his own Pokemon, a content smile on his face.

This was most likely the first time in a long time that many of the children that were trapped in the cell had smiled genuinely. They no longer had to worry if they were spending their last few hours together. Despite their torn and dirty clothing, their grime covered faces, and the dark circles under their eyes; felicity radiated off them, glowing brilliantly and filling the room with light.

"We're going to be alright," the light seemed to whisper. "We're fine."

Everything was in its place, and it was going to stay that way.

**~000~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 21**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing but the plot for this fic!**

**~000~**

Green was the first to snap out of his dreamlike state, standing up only to apologize to his Pokemon before putting them in their Pokeballs. The only exception was his Eevee, because he wasn't up for a scuffle and she looked like she didn't want to be bothered. He cracked his knuckles, muttering to himself when he noticed he had one spare Pokeball left minus his Eevee's, due to his rogue Pidgeot, but he placed it back in his small white bag that rested on his hip. His Eevee took her seat on his left shoulder, wrapping its tale around its front paws.

Red noticed his rival standing to leave, so he quickly busied himself with his own Pokemon in each of their Pokeballs quickly and silently as his Pikachu ran up to take its own place on Red's signature hat.

There was a chain reaction, but none of the trainers decided to leave out a Pokemon except for the two Kanto boys. They all seemed to turn to Green for some sort of advice before doing anything, but he didn't notice as he was coughing into his elbow.

When he finally looked up, he looked uncomfortable as he noticed all the looks he was getting. Most of them were expectant, but he ignored Red and N's concerned looks. "What is it? Something up?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Aren't you going to say something encouraging considering you started this whole revolt?" Sapphire said, a smirk growing on her face. Green blinked in discomfort again, but cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, sure, I guess. . ." he said. He looked at the crowd of people before thinking a few minutes, standing straighter after he had figured out how to start. "So. We're back in business. Everyone's got their team and we're ready to roll.

"Every single one of us has encountered this foe in one way or another before. Some of us didn't do anything, which we're ashamed to admit." Green looked at the ground as he said this, shame crawling up his throat. He swallowed it back down and looked back up. "Others, pretty much single-handed, took down each of the teams all on their own. We have an advantage, because I doubt they've gained much strength."

"That's right," N spoke up. Everyone's attention turned to him quickly. "Their last attempt to succeed in their plans was only months ago." His voice was tight. "There was someone who did the job of a hero, although I'm not sure why they teams haven't taken him as well. . ." N shook his head. "But that doesn't matter. If _this _horrid plan was started this soon, then they should be a simple problem to fix."

Green looked distracted. "If they haven't taken care of everything first. . . ." he drifted off quietly. This did not go unnoticed, because Gold perked up at this statement.

"Who do you mean by they?" he asked. "I mean, are they those two trainers and Morty?"

"Yeah," Black spoke up suddenly. "You have to mean Alder and Cynthia. Who the hell is Morty?" Gold and Crystal gasped, turning to the Unova trainer mouths agape.

"Only the best Ghost gym leader you've ever met!" Gold said, chortling. Platinum rose a thin eyebrow, her lips pulling into a pout.

" I think you're a little sorely mistaken," she said quietly, but Gold hadn't heard her.

Green looked at both Gold and Black, his eyes confused before his eyebrows skyrocketed. A smile flew onto his face and he laughed.

"I didn't tell you everyone who's here!" he said cheerfully. His grin turned wicked. "Lance is here. So is Erika, Clair, and Falkner." Green turned to Sapphire and Ruby, who looked very lost at the names. "You remember a few guys named Steven, Wallace, and Wally?"

Sapphire screeched excitedly, and an excited smile slowly made its way on Ruby's face. "Are you serious?" he asked, his voice close to a whisper but loaded with anticipation.

"Completely," Green said. He stood straight and addressed the crowded room again. "Okay, so now you know who's here, do you know what we have to do?"

Pearl leapt up, his pumpkin eyes shining with anticipation. "We have to confront the leaders, taking out anything in our paths!"

Green's smile grew. "They may have broken our bones, but they'll never break our spirits!" He threw a fist above his head. "Let's do this!"

With that, all of them rushed to the rotating platform, White raising her pink and black sneaker automatically. She smiled eagerly, replying, "I've got this."

Slamming down her shoe, the platform shook for the slight moment before it jerked around. Sending the kids flying, it took a moment to gather their wits before they ran down the corridor they had followed only shortly before.

This time however, there was no end to the damp and musty corridor. The team halted, heads turning around expectantly. Red frowned, pointing down the hallway when Green glanced his way in a confused gesture.

"I don't know, Red!" Green hissed, irritated. He coughed into his shoulder briefly and looked back down the hallway. "They must be playing tricks on us again."

There was an uncomfortable shiver that passed through the group. "Don't touch anything," Diamond said loudly. "They could pull another stunt like they did before we got in here." The group pulled in closer to each other. The hallway was deathly quietly.

Until a distant rumbling was heard.

"What did you do?" Black shouted at White immediately, but she lashed back just as quickly that she hadn't done anything. They began arguing loudly, but the rumbling didn't stop.

"Uh, guys. . . ." Crystal said, her attention directed down the hallway. A warm breeze came from the direction, light faintly beginning to fill the hallway.

"Guys," Platinum tried again, horror making her voice crack. The two didn't hear her.

The first glimpse of fire rushing down the hallway made her scream. Black and White shut their mouths, being jerked forward when N and Diamond grabbed them by their arms and everyone started running, the faint sound of someone screaming "Move move move _move!" _barely audible over the roar of the fire behind them.

Red could feel the heat behind him, but there was a fire in his lungs that was growing stronger and stronger and _FUCK it hurt to breath it hurt to run it hurt to think. _Despite all these thoughts running through his mind the absolute terror of being burned alive kept his adrenaline up and him running faster and faster.

Hope seemed to be flying out of reach because the exit to the hallway didn't seem to be in sight. There was only more and more paneling and artificial light that went on forever. Red felt the hope die behind him in the scorching flames and he let out a terrified yell as the fire licked at his ankles. Because of their undernourishment from being in the cell, and the fact there seemed to be no end to the corridor in front of them, hope was gone as the fire grew closer.

They were all going to die after getting so _close_.

Suddenly there was another fire in Red's chest, not because he was on fire or his lungs finally combusted from overuse, but because he was _angry._ After all they've gone through, after all that they've _survived-_ and Green. What about all that Green had gone through? He survived the cell, he came back from the dead and came back to save them all! He had to go through the fictional pain of a spear plunging through his chest: all of this to end up burning to death?

Red didn't think so.

He stopped running, turning around to face the oncoming flames.

Green saw his friend halt and turned around, yelling, "What are you doing?!"

Red pointed, a shout building up in his chest and filling his throat before pouring out his mouth an a torrent that fought it's way over the sound of the flames.

"_Pikachu- Thunderbolt!"_

There was a spark, followed by an explosion that rocked the corridor, sending the team flying forward before engulfing them all.

**~000~**

Green was always the one who was known to do things recklessly. Red was the exact opposite, thinking things out calmly before doing them. This was a main factor to why Red was superior in his training, because when things didn't seem to be going Green's way, he'd loose his head and start doing things without thought.

Green only knew of two instances when Red had done something recklessly, and both times through he came out on top. The first time was when they were kids: Red had run off one night when Green had forgotten his pendant somewhere in the surrounding forest. He came back the next day with it around his neck and a few scrapes and bruises.

The second time was when they were battling over the title for Champion. Red was one Pokemon away from either winning or losing, his Pikachu the final Pokemon standing. Green only had his Arcanine left, and he had sent it out in a furious rush of words and taunts. The moves were Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, and it ended quite like the explosion in the corridor. The only difference was when the smoke had cleared, Pikachu was still standing and Arcanine was lying on the ground in a faint.

"No," Green had said, disappointment and agony and a million other feelings welling up in his chest as he fell to his knees. "I couldn't have-"

Red hadn't said anything.

_He just stood and watched as Green's world crumbled around him._

Faintly, Green roused from the darkness, his ears ringing painfully as he got to his knees. He blinked the smoke and fuzziness from his vision as he gathered in his surroundings. The corridor had been blasted open and rain was pouring in from the hole in the ceiling, falling on Green's face and washing away the grime and smoke that had caked onto his cheeks during the explosion.

His lungs burned, and he began coughing so violently he thought he was going to puke. "Hello?" he croaked after his fit, trying to hear past the ringing in his head for an answer.

The ringing was beginning to fade, and sure enough there was the groans of people combined with the hissing of rain as the downpour continued.

It seemed like the group had survived the explosion, but Green's head was pounding and his vision was still fuzzy. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and it was hard to swallow.

"Is everyone alright?" Diamond's voice rang out, coarse and dry but audible. There were a few sounds of discomfort and negative growls. Diamond's voice was heard again, this time embarrassed. "Okay, that was a dumb question. Is everyone alive?" The sounds weren't as irritated in response to the second question.

Green fought against the spinning of the world and he staggered to his feet, a voice screaming in his head to look for Red. Half of him wanted to yell at his for doing something so reckless, the other half of his was terrified of the thought of him not surviving the blast.

The Oak boy heard weak chirps before his Eevee skittered up his frame to take a seat on her trainer's shoulder. Green staggered at the slight shift in his balance and fell against a wall that stood behind him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to stop the world from moving while his Eevee squeaked worriedly. Once he thought he got a hold of the world, he took a shaky step forward and opened his eyes, searching through the rain to find his friend.

He saw the raven boy sitting alone against the wall opposite of him, tightly clutching his left arm while his Pikachu nuzzled up to his knee. Green stumbled over before falling beside his rival awkwardly.

"Are you okay," Red said between clenched teeth, breathing heavily. Green had fallen onto his face, mumbling an "ouch" and just stopped moving.

"Ears won't stop ringing. World spinning," he said into the ground. Red let out a breathy laugh, but it was humorless.

"You just survived an explosion that could have killed you," he managed to say, wincing. "I'd say you're lucky you only have that much."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

There was a pause. "I thought we were going to die."

Green took a moment to get in a sitting position, holding his head. "We could have died anyway." Red laughed again. Green grimaced. "I'm serious, dick."

Red looked over at his friend, smiling widely. "But we aren't." His crimson eyes were lived with an abundance of emotions that Green couldn't sort through fast enough. "I haven't had that much fun since_ forever_." Red cringed and held his arm tighter. "To bad I had to sacrifice my arm to do it."

Green blinked, bewildered. "What?"

"My shoulder was dislocated when I hit the wall."

"_What."_

Red nodded, wincing again. "I _could_ put I back in myself I guess, but I've only seen it done in movies. . ." Green cut him off, waving his palms in front of him.

"No no no – I don't want you to mess up your arm. I'm sure me or Diam-"

There was a sickening popping sound and Red shouted a curse of pain that cut off Green before he could finish. "_RED!"_

"Hey, I got it in didn't I," the rival snapped, but his voice was weak. "Man that hurt a lot more than I expected. . . ."

Green fought for words. "You just fucking pushed your arm back in its socket!"

Red didn't seem too impressed with himself. "Yeah, and it really really hurt. I think I'm going to pass out now." Green cried out in frustration.

"Oh sweet Arceus we have things to do and places to be!"

Red closed his eyes, frowning. His voice grew soft as it began drifting off. "Then do me a favor and carry me. Mew, I carried your fat ass down the hallway. . ."

Green sighed irritably. "Whatever, dude."

Red smiled weakly and drifted off to sleep, Green deciding to sit against the wall on Red's other side. He glanced around quickly, deciding they wouldn't set off until everyone was ready. From the looks of it everyone was okay, but Silver and Platinum were walking with limps, Diamond was telling Ruby he had a concussion, and some of them had serious burns.

Actually, most of the team had burns. Green had a few on his arms, and his pants were singed. He winced when he moved his arms, but decided not to treat them.

After all, they would be getting out pretty soon anyway, right?

**~000~**

**So this chapter was a little bit better than the last one I hope. I got to throw in a little more of my Kanto boys so I'm satisfied.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 22**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Summer is upon us and I can finally crank out some more chapters! We're in the final stretch and its coming upon the grand finale! Enjoy the next chapter guys~**

**Pearl: The author owns nothing but the plot for this fic!**

**~000~**

Green sighed deeply as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling, closing his eyes as the raindrops fell gently on his raw skin. It felt nice to take it slow for a few moments, catching his breath and enjoying the coolness of the precipitation that continued. The sounds of battle were faint here, but they still continued on while lightning and thunder battled in the darkening sky.

Green's heart thudded irregularly in his chest and boy became concerned as he finally noticed it. He looked down at his dark grey jacket, placing a hand over his heart as he tilted his head.

"That's no good," he said quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek. He looked back up at the sky as his Eevee began pawing at his fingers. Green scratched its cheeks, but he was distant.

Red's Pikachu had taken a seat on his owner's lap after he had retrieved Red's hat. It watched the rest of the group from the corner Red and Green sat at, its tail flicking interestedly.

Green chucked darkly, clutching the place where his heart was. "You know what, Red? This is all your fault."

There was no response from the unconscious raven beside him, but then again, Green didn't expect one to his statement.

"Hah, to be honest, I didn't really care what happened to everyone else in that cell in the beginning," Green continued quietly, making sure his voice didn't alert the others. "Really I was just worried that I kept myself alive. And. . . you I guess."

The Pikachu turned to face the auburn haired Oak, its head tilted to the side. Green noticed and cracked a smile, petting the electric mouse gently.

Red mumbled something in his sleep and Green turned his head to look at his rival curiously. "I wonder why you're so important to me," Green muttered. He trailed off, his eyes unfocused before they cleared in a split second. Realization dawned his face.

"Oh."

He was silent for a second and looked back at Red, his face irritated. "No, that couldn't be it." Green threw his hands in the air. "I _hated _you for a while after you beat me. You were – no – _are_ better than me and I can't stand that!"

Green looked down at his shoes and he covered his face with his hands. "That _can't_ be why I keep trying to save your ass," he muttered quietly.

"Green!"

The Viridian leader looked back at the group to see who called his name. White waved at him energetically. "We're ready to go!"

Green shot her a distracted thumbs up, but stood up even when his chest roared in pain. He clutched at his chest for a slight second before he moved in front of Red.

"Come on sleepy head," he said at the raven. "I'll carry you but I need your help to get you on my back." Red groaned in his sleep, but reached out for help up. Taking care to mind Red's previously dislocated shoulder, Green pulled his rival to his feet.

"Forget it," Red mumbled, rubbing his eyes childishly. "I'm 'lright."

Green tilted his head. "You sure?"

Red nodded sleepily, reaching for his hat his Pikachu had retrieved and placing it on his head. He pulled the brim of his hat down low on his face so it hid his eyes.

Green was only dimly aware of his Eevee on his shoulder until she whipped her tail into his face to alert him of the rest of the trainers in the hallway. He quickly turned back to the rest of the group, his face flushed.

"So, uh," Green cleared his throat. "What's the damage report?"

Diamond seemed to take control of the situation. "We got out of that with a lot of luck. A few of us only have burns or bruises. Gold has a concussion and Sapphire broke her ankle though, so we have to help them out. Are you two alright?"

"We're fine," Red answered before Green could open his mouth. "I dislocated my shoulder but I put it back in."

Diamond was stunned into silence before he fought for the right words. "W-Well we're going to have to look at it once we leave here so it heals properly."

Red nodded, but didn't say anything else so Green took over again. "I have a feeling they're going to be waiting for us at the end of the hallway," he said.

"What if they try to battle us?" Platinum said, gripping the strap to her bag tightly. "None of us are prepared to battle anyone, even if its just a grunt."

Pearl opened his mouth to object to the statement, but then shut it just as quickly when he realized she was right. His pumpkin eyes dimmed in thought while a silence fell over the group.

"We won't battle them then," Black stated firmly.

White laughed hollowly, unamused. "Yeah, we'll do just that. And then we'll _never _get out of here. Great plan, Black. Perfect execution." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the shorter boy as she waited for a response.

Black scowled irritably, rolling his eyes. "Thank you for telling me something I already knew, White. I was trying to say how there's got to be a way to get out of here without encountering the bosses."

"No," N interjected. Black paused, mocha eyes flickering to the green-haired man. N shrunk in stature momentarily before holding his head higher. "We should see them. Father and everyone that is."

"Are you stupid?" Silver hissed. "We're not going to see them and that's final."

"Who said _you _were deciding where we're going to go?" Sapphire shouted.

"Definitely not me!"

"Thanks for siding with me, Gold. You're a _great_ friend."

"That's not cool, dude! You can't just tell people what to do."

"I still think we should just try to run for it."

"No! We should give those jerks a piece of our minds!"

"Can we please just leave?"

"You're all cowards!"

Green tightened the grip where his heart was as he listened to the bickering teenagers in front of him. He was unsure what to add to the argument, if he should do something to make it stop. All he knew was Red was beginning to drift off on his arm next to him again and his chest was tightening uncomfortably and he still didn't know where his Pidgeot was and his head was pounding and he just wanted the noise to stop. . . .

"_Stop it!"_

The lot was silenced, their attention turning to the one who had made the statement in surprise. She had her head down, her fists clenched in a mix of emotions.

"I can't believe you guys," Platinum said, her voice dropping down low. "I thought you wanted to get out of here! Not argue amongst yourselves like a bunch of children!"

"We _are_ children, Platinum," Black said quietly. She turned to face him.

"But I thought you were the Pokemon Champion of Unova!" she said. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. "I thought you wanted to get out of here to go back to your region!"

Black flinched before he looked at his feet. "No. . . I'm not going to be the Champion when I get back." White and N looked stunned, others blinking in surprise.

"Why not?"

Black's eyes widened and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his frame tightly. "Because I'm afraid. They. . . they've made me terrified. I'm scared and I can't handle my position anymore. That's why I need to get out. I just want to go see Cheren and Bianca and just go home."

N put a hand on Black's shoulder. "That's why we need to see them," he said gently. "We need to make sure they don't come back to try anything else again."

Green wanted to stay listening, but his attention faded out from the trainers in front of him as his head and heart thudded painfully, almost in unison. His legs felt like jelly and the world began spinning. He tried staying upright but his knees began shaking and suddenly the ground was closer to him then it was before.

"Green!"

Red was next to him, his voice urgent in Green's ear as the world began to clear in his mind. He couldn't move and his breaths came out in short gasps, Red's usually calm and soothing voice seemed to be screaming at him and his head was screaming back in protest.

Red's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, Red in front of him with wide crimson eyes. Green struggled to focus on him, but the more he tried to focus the more his head ached.

Diamond quickly sat next to him, checking his pulse and seeming to check other things like he was completing a checklist in his head. He furrowed his brows almost to the point Green thought for a moment they were going to meet at the middle.

"What's wrong with him?" Red snapped, tightening his grip on Green's shoulders. Diamond recoiled momentarily, not expecting the force behind Red's question before he answered.

"Green's severely dehydrated," he said, clearing his throat. "But that doesn't explain what happened just now."

"Than what – " Green interjected shakily between breaths, " – the fuck happened to me just then? Usually bodies don't just give out."

"You had an anxiety attack."

Green froze. "An... anxiety?" Diamond nodded, pausing again to pull a bottle of water out of his backpack to hand it to Green.

"Drink up," Diamond murmured. "You'll feel better if you do."

Green didn't take it.

"Why . . . why did I just have an anxiety attack?" Green nearly shouted, feeling panic build up in his chest again. Red's grip tightened again before his hands moved to cup Green's face and make him look forwards at him. Warmth spread underneath his fingers and he retracted his hands to put them back on his friend's shoulders.

"Calm down," he said quietly. "Panic attacks aren't bad."

"I felt like I was going to die!"

Red flinched subtly but shook his head. "You're going to have another one if you don't calm down, moron. You aren't going to die."

Diamond decided this would be the best time to jump in the conversation and explain. "You've suffered through a lot of traumatic events in here. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have a breakdown sometime or another. All it took was a trigger."

"A trigger," Green repeated. Diamond nodded. Green looked down and he tried getting his pulse to even out. What was the trigger then? The explosion? The argument?

The presence of his rival in front of and touching him was clouding his senses. He shook his head and tried standing up.

Red helped his rival up carefully, wincing when he strained his bad shoulder. Green took the bottle of water when it was offered again, taking a long swig before handing it back again. When Diamond looked confused and tried handing it back, Green shook his head.

"We're getting out of here soon enough," he said. "But first we're seeing them."

There was a soft chatter among the rest of the group, Silver and Black looking displeased with the decision. "Why is that?" Silver asked, his voice irritated.

"To show them that they haven't broken us. The exit is right up ahead, anyway, and you know they it'll be then behind the door."

Silver muttered something under his breath, but didn't push the subject any further. "Fine."

"Let's get moving then."

The group gathered their things, beginning to move down the hall cautiously again before they began talking again.

"Hey, Red."

Red turned to look at his rival curiously.

"I, uh, may have to tell you something when we get out of here."

Red pursed his lips. "Why can't you tell me now?"

Green laughed nervously, looking away. "I may have a panic attack again."

Red's eyes widened and he was about to respond to the question again before Sapphire yelled in triumph as she hobbled between Ruby and Platinum. "I see the door!"

The group quickly crossed the final few yards to the door, emotions running high.

"We meet up for the last time," Gold whispered finally before pushing the door open.

And light streamed in from the doorway.

**~000~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 23**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**Thank you SO MUCH FOR 100 REVIEWS! It really means a lot that this story got popular enough to do that!**

**Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Diamond: The author owns absolutely nothing.**

**~000~**

A few of the trainers had to squint against the light that was in the unfamiliar room. The room was a bright white, contrasting with the darker hallway they had just exited. A few pillars here and there lined against the walls, all leading up to a platform that held five now-empty chairs.

Green took a sharp intake of breath when he recognized the room, shivering when he remembered the last time he was in here. However, something seemed off and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. A feeling not unlike fear crawled up his back and he felt a chill run down his spine as the unpleasant memories he had experienced in here shot though his mind.

"Well, well, well. . ." a voice called. "Look who's back from the dead." The voice came from the front of the room: Giovanni. He was standing almost alone, the only other figure being that of Ghetsis in his floor-length robe at his side.

Before anything else could be said, a shout of surprise and interjection cut off any trainers that were going to reply.

"Father!" N called, running to stand in front of the other trainers alone. "Why won't you listen to me? Pokemon aren't meant to be used as tools!"

Giovanni scowled, but allowed Ghetsis to answer his child.

"What have I told you, boy?" Ghetsis said darkly. "You are no son of mine." He stepped off of the platform he stood on and made his was slowly to N, circling him like a Sharpedo stalks its prey. "I can see you've still learned nothing. You're impatient, you're childish. You still think those "friends" of yours will always be there?"

N stood taller, holding his head up high. "I trust my friends. I may not understand them all the time, but that's only because humans are hard for me to grasp. They're different to read than Pokemon! But I know that they'll stand by me."

Ghetsis laughed quietly. "Are you sure they feel that way about you? You _did_ leave them before." N stiffened, looking back at Black and White pleadingly. Ghetsis didn't wait for an answer and stepped back from the pistachio-haired boy in front of him, raising a hand beside him.

"I bet you all are wondering where the others are. Where are Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie?" He didn't wait for a reply and instead laughed bitterly before continuing. "They've abandoned us. When they found out that you had escaped, they fled in an attempt to get away and survive this downfall." The old man scoffed. "Cowards."

"Team Galactic is gone?" Platinum whispered. Ghetsis heard her and faced her, cracking a old and tired smile that still contained malice.

"That's what I said, girl. Cyrus didn't have the heart to break yours again I suppose."

"Cyrus was the first to go," Giovanni said, crossing the platform with his arms folded across his chest. "After Pearl was pronounced dead he thought he had triumphed against you. That boy was your partner in crime when you defeated him at Spear Pillar after all. But-" he paused, turning to point at Green. "-you came back like a cockroach with the blonde boy in tow."

Green smiled devilishly, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm pretty tough to get rid of. I know."

Giovanni started scowling again. "You brought everyone with you. You even brought that useless boy." He glanced at Silver. "Who wouldn't even become a Rocket to spare himself."

"Enough." Gold interjected, stepping in front of his rival. He seemed like a completely different person than the usually excitable and energetic boy. He was calm and collected, his eyes a darker honey gold instead of warm amber. "If you have a problem with someone, that should be me."

"I never agreed with your plans, Giovanni," Silver said, ignoring his rival. "I never wanted to be a part of them, so why would that change if you just threatened my life?" He crossed his arms, his gunmetal grey eyes cold.

Giovanni paused for a moment before he burst into laughter. "I see what's happened to you, Silver. Gold and that girl have corrupted you."

"My name is Crystal, Giovanni," Crystal replied curtly. "And we haven't done anything to Silver."

Giovanni still smiled darkly. "I don't care about him anymore. His mother is gone anyway, and she's the only reason I kept that petulant boy in my care for so long." He turned away from the Johto trio before landing his eyes on the raven who was standing next to Green. "Red. You are the trainer I'm looking for."

Red didn't answer, looking up lazily through his lashes to look at the older man.

"Still as silent as ever. And still with that pesky Pikachu. I take it you were the one who blew up the corridor before you arrived here?"

There was no answer from the crimson eyed boy at first, and silence engulfed the room. Until finally, there was a calm but almost prideful, "Yes."

Ghetsis and Giovanni cackled. "Good job, Red," the Rocket boss said. "You were always the star, weren't you? You breezed through my gym and my Pokemon like they were nothing. Like there were just for you to get rid of."

Red's crimson eyes narrowed, the boy raising his head slightly at the false assumption as his lips pulled into a scowl. N let out a breath that sounded like a hiss, his fists tightening. This didn't go unnoticed by the men in the front and they laughed. "Calm down, former King," Ghetsis chided, sarcasm laced through his words. "This isn't about you anymore."

"It was never about me in the first place, wasn't it?" N muttered, still directing the question at his adoptive father. "Just you. I was just another tool." He snorted. "Looks like I'm more like Pokemon than I originally thought."

"Enough," Ghetsis growled, raising his arm again. "That's enough talk out of you. It's about time I finally finished you off, Natural." N narrowed his eyes at the use of his full name, a few of the trainers behind him shifting in confusion. Ghetsis smiled when he received the reaction before his eyes glanced back at Black, who stood just a few steps behind the taller man. "Along with you, you destroyer of plans."

"_Shadow Triad!" _Ghetsis boomed, pointing up at the sky. Mere seconds after saying it, three figures in black appeared around N.

"Stop-" White shouted, raising a hand to help her friend as a few other trainers took steps forward.

"If any of you move, Natural will die faster!" Ghetsis said shrilly. A smile wormed its way onto his face. "All of you must see this! A testimony to my book on showing the world that team Plasma will survive! And the only way to do that it the discard of the fallen King!"

N closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, addressing one of the Triad members. "Please." His voice was quiet, almost silent.

The single member hesitated slightly, but didn't drop his stance. N breathed deeply, his right hand slowly reaching down into his pocket.

Ghetsis watched with some interest, wondering what escape plan the boy had this time. His Reshiram was nowhere in sight: N must have told it to wait for him outside the building. The smile turned into a sneer, his arm still held into the air as he waited for the final act that would end the life of his main problem to begin.

N raised his hand from his pocket to reveal. . . a perfectly made daisy chain.

Ghetsis let the sneer turn into a smug smirk. Flowers? That was going to be his escape plan?

N held out the daisy chain in an offering to the Triad member, a small but desperate smile on his face. The chain was a bit worn, the flowers a little wilted from being in his pocket, but still in excellent condition. The triad member seemed rooted onto the spot, debating silently in his head before he reached out.

To take the daisy chain from the pistachio-haired boy gently. He did a once over of it quickly before he decided something to himself. He let his stance drop, nodding to N shortly before disappearing quickly. The other members shared a quick exchange before they followed immediately.

N looked down at the ground, letting out a long breath he had been holding. "Thank you," he whispered to the empty air.

Ghetsis could hardly contain the rage inside himself, he was shaking with red-hot fury. "Y-You. . . ." he managed to get out, his voice trembling in anger. He was about to say something else before Giovanni placed a calm hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"Enough, Ghetsis," he said, his eyes cold. "It seems we've underestimated our opponents again." He sighed, turning around to reach his throne. Ghetsis looked down, but turned to move to his throne as well.

"That's right," Green interjected. "And you always will."

Giovanni looked back at the auburn haired boy, unamused. "Well I don't seem to remember you at my first defeat. Maybe I'm forgetting something. . . or you just never cared about anything other than yourself."

Green winced inwardly, but didn't move back from his place. "Yeah," he said, shrugging. "That's the kind of person I was. No, I still am." He paused, crossing his arms. "The thing is, I won't falter in the journey till I reach my goal. And my goal this time around. . ." he pointed at Giovanni, "Is to kick your sorry ass back where you came from!"

There was silence from Giovanni as he digested Green's speech before he turned to Ghetsis to discuss something. Green took this opportunity leaned over to Red without taking his eyes off of the two people in front of him.

"How was that?" he whispered, his voice low so only Red could hear. He felt his rival shrug beside him.

"Dumb," Red answered. "But effective for someone like you, I suppose."

Green sighed, glancing at his friend irritatedly. "Thanks," he grumbled.

"My pleasure," Red replied, his crimson irises darting over to Green as he smirked. Green frowned.

"Why did it have to be you. . ." Green murmured unknowingly, looking down at the ground. It was Red's turn to frown, confusion darkening his eyes.

"What?"

Giovanni cleared his throat and the two Kanto trainers whipped their heads back to the two bosses in front of them who had just finished up their own conversation.

"I'd hate to ruin our little reunion," Giovanni said offhandedly, making his way to his seat as Ghetsis sat down in his. "But this party has to come to an end."

"What?" Gold asked sharply, his eyes narrowing. "We just found you and you're going to leave!?" Giovanni sighed as he sat down, lacing his fingers together.

"We're not leaving. You are."

There was a stunned silence as the trainers tried to make sense of what Giovanni meant. There was some quiet chatter among the group before Giovanni smiled calmly. He reached for a button an the underside of his seat before he flipped it upwards.

"Oh no," Ruby choked out quietly when he realized what it was. A few of the trainers looked back in confusion.

Giovanni's smile turned frightening. "Yes, Ruby. You know exactly what this is. This is our backup plan. This is what we decided we would use if things got this bad again. Destroy all evidence that we were ever here."

Green's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Of course I mean that! Blowing up this entire facility! If you don't find the exit and get as far away as possible before the time runs out: kaboom! Not all of our plans were for naught!"

Panic was setting into the trainers at the floor again. "Don't-"

Giovanni raised his fist, ignoring the pleading. "I'll take this as a personal victory. After all, I broke Red like a china doll." Green was stunned silent. He opened his mouth to say something but found his words locked in his throat, looking to his friend in question. Red didn't look his way, glaring up at Giovanni at the declaration. Giovanni's frightening smile cooled slightly. "And I know how to do it again."

He slammed his fist down on the button, the wall with the thrones lined against the wall flipping around and taking the two men out of the room.

There was an announcement.

"_Warning. Self destruct sequence initiated. You have ten minutes to evacuate and clear the area."_

"Ten minutes!" Pearl shouted. "That's enough time! Start running! I'll fine you all a million if someone trips!"

And they started running.

**~000~**


	24. Chapter 24

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 24

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Pearl: The author owns absolutely nothing!**

**~000~**

Red wanted to yell. It seemed like only seconds ago that he was running from a giant fireball: now he was running from an impending blowout! He tried to swear quietly under his breath but it was a lot louder than he wanted to be, and he heard a brash laugh from Green in front of him.

"What's a matter, Red?" Green called back at him, smiling wide but in obvious discomfort. "You feeling tired already?"

Red was about to retort a comeback but an explosion from behind the group shook the building, throwing Red and a few others forward. He crashed into Green's back and sent the two into a pile on the ground, Green grunting when they hit the floor.

They heard Pearl's shrill shout that he was going to be a millionaire if everyone kept falling like they were now, but when Red blinked past the shock from the explosion he saw Pearl struggling to get up himself with help from Diamond. Red got up quickly, looping his arms around Green from behind to pull him off the floor when his rival didn't get up right away.

"Are you alright?" Red asked quickly near Green's ear so the others wouldn't hear him. Green nodded, his breathing heavy as he shakily pulled Red's arms off from around him so he could stand on his own.

"Peachy," he said, grinning slightly, but he started coughing roughly into his elbow.

"Come _on_!" White screamed, starting to run ahead. "We can't stay here or else were going to be blown to bits!"

Red glared stiffly at the girl, a firm grip around Green's arm. Green nodded weakly, trying to find his breath from his coughing fit. He shook Red's hold off. "She's right!" he said. "We have to get out of here."

The group gathered their wits and took off again, trying to back track through the entire castle that they got through before. They wove in and out of hallways and passageways, trying to regain their footing when a certain part of the building exploded.

Red could feel his head clouding in exhaustion but he could still notice factors that weren't working out in the group's favor. They were all thin, meager meals and little water were the only things they were given in the cell. Sapphire was being carried on Ruby's back, even her cheaply made splint keeping her ankle from flopping about could stop her from passing out from the pain. And Green's breathing was erratic and uneven, his face flushed as he ran slower and slower.

Something was seriously wrong. Red just hoped they could get out of the entire building before anything worse happened or Green's condition seemed to deteriorate even further.

A small flutter of hope filled Red when his surroundings seemed to become familiar. The corridors they ran through were the same ones they sped through before they had reached their Pokemon. He realized, for them, this was going to be the final sprint.

The final moments before they were free at last.

Summoning the last of his strength deep in the pit of his being, he forced himself to speed up even further as the group passed the dungeon entrance. He felt like his bad shoulder was going to pop out again but he didn't care. His heart pounded in his ears and his muscles screamed in overexertion but he just didn't care and he kept running until he felt he would sprout wings and fly away from this place and its horrible memories.

He couldn't tell when, but suddenly he was running over grass and ran was pelting his skin and plastering his bangs to his forehead. A crash of thunder and a peal of lightning were heard and seen, and then a voice cried out over the mixed booms of thunder and explosions.

"No, N! You're not!"

Red stopped abruptly, whipping himself around when Black's outraged shout was heard. N was faced back towards the castle, which was a safe distance away, and Black had a firm grip around the taller boy's wrist and showed no sign of giving up and letting go.

"There are still Pokemon in there, Black!" N pleaded, his green eyes large and fearful. He looked much younger now, like a terrified child who was afraid of a storm. "I have to go help them, they're trapped in there and can't get out by themselves!"

Black shook his head, his mocha eyes angry but his fear was clear as day. "I'm not letting you leave again! If you can't get them out in time you'll-"

"I know that!" N shouted, cutting off his friend before he had time to finish. He covered his mouth, almost ashamed at his outburst before he tried again, his voice softer. "Please, Black. I can't let them die."

Black shook his head frantically. "I'm not letting _you_ die!"

The group was silent, N looking at White helplessly. N then looked down, struggling with a battle inside himself before he took a deep breath.

"Black."

The brunette looked up slowly, his dark eyes hard. His facade was slipping.

N smiled. "You know how much I love you."

Cracks formed on Black's mask. He clenched his teeth, but nodded slowly as his lip quivered. N sighed, moving closer to pull the boy into a hug.

"And you know I'd never leave you forever."

Shards of the blank face started falling off, Black covered his face with his hands so no one else could see. N kissed the top of his head. His last sentence was whispered.

"But I have to do this."

He let go, taking off before Black even had time to comprehend what N had just said. He screamed, taking a step forward to start running towards the former Plasma King but White quickly wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him back.

"_N, you asshole come back!"_

Red could feel each scream and shout pierce into his brain with each insult and beg with increasing volume until he was drowned out by another clap of thunder. Red turned to Green to see how he was, but his rival wasn't doing to well.

Green's knees were shaking as he struggled to stay upright, still sucking in breaths that Red couldn't hear over the sound of the rain and Black's shouts. Red blinked, about to ask his friend if he was alright or not. Thunder roared and Green knees buckled, sending him to the ground.

Red shouted, rushing as fast as his heavy limbs could carry him over to help his friend off the ground. The red light of a Pokeball discharged and soon Green's Eevee was pawing at her trainer's face to try and wake him up, but Green was out cold. He was feverish, his skin hot to the touch and Red felt his heart jump into his throat and he choked. He held Green closer, resting Green's head on his shoulder when thunder continued to battle Black's screams.

He could hear people calling out in the distance, but it wasn't until they were close that he recognized them. The other Kanto and Johto leaders and ex-Champions ran across the field until they were rejoined with the small group of stunned trainers.

"What's wrong with Green?" Erika asked, putting a hand on Red's shoulder as she inspected the Viridian Gym Leader closely. Red didn't know how to answer so he didn't speak and Erika's worry increased. "You don't know?" Red didn't respond because all he knew was for the first time in a long time he felt like crying.

"What on earth are you yelling about, Black? Where's N?" Alder shushed. Black panted as he blinked away tears and held back sobs, pointing out towards the castle in the distance. The older man took a sharp intake of breath, looking back out. "He's still inside?"

"No," White struggled to get out as Black still fussed to get out of her hold. "He went back to save some trapped Pokemon."

"But the ten minutes is almost up!" Wallace stated angrily. It was too late.

In a final, and almost beautiful explosion, the eyesore of a castle detonated. The heat from the explosion hit the group like a wall, the entire piece of architecture being engulfed in an eruption of flames.

There was no sign of the former Plasma King anywhere.

Black froze before his entire body became limp and he slipped out of White's hold, falling to his knees onto the ground. The tears he had tried to hold back spilled over and ran down his cheeks but he was silent. White fell to her knees beside him, watching the explosion with horror.

"No," White whispered. Her blue eyes shifted to Black to see if he was alright, but Black wasn't watching the explosion. His eyes were unfocused, like he was looking at something far away past the large ball of flames in the distance.

"I'm so stupid," he whispered almost silently. "You're so stupid. . ."

"Guys, we have a big problem!"

The group turned to the voice, only to see Cynthia tending to Green, extremely worried for the gym leader. "There's something very wrong with Green! He needs immediate treatment, but we're in the middle of nowhere!"

Diamond looked completely crushed when he dug through his bag and found nothing that could help. "I can't do anything for him without proper equipment!" Everyone grew silent as they tried thinking about what they could do.

The cry of a Pidgeot broke everyone out of their silence. Green's missing Pokemon had been found. It circled the place where it's trainer sat before it went into a nosedive. All of the trainers broke away from Green except for Red when the Pigeot landed, rearing back and showing off its terrifying wingspan in an attempt to scare off anyone it didn't know.

Green's Eevee had a different plan. She jumped in front of Green and Red, bristling out her fur so she appeared to be twice her size. The Pidgeot recognized her immediately and backed down the littlest bit, confused at the bothered little Evolution Pokemon.

Red kept Green close, blinking when he got an idea as he stared at the rogue Pokemon as it argued with the Eevee. He cleared his throat and Green's two Pokemon stopped their arguing and turned their attention to the boy.

"I need your help," he said, his quiet voice hushed as he addressed the bird Pokmeon. "We need to go home. To see the Professor. Please, there isn't much time."

The Pidgeot tucked in its wings, tilting its head to the side in a worried look as it gazed at its trainer. It seemed to agree, and Red smiled in relief.

He took a deep breath. "Listen," Red said, raising his voice so it rose above the storm and the fire in the distance. It was unusual that he spoke so loud: his voice was rough and it cracked at the effort so he had to clear his throat. "Green needs to see his grandfather. He can help us all out, I promise. But you'll need to trust me and do what I ask. Please."

Silver sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Red's eyes flickered over to him. Silver turned his gunmetal eyes over to the boy, frowning contemptibly.

"Why do you think we'd say no to you?"

Red blinked, before he smiled. "We need to move quickly, then. Follow me. We'll be doing some flying so you'll need something that can fly."

"Got it!" Gold said, excited. He turned the rest of the group, faltering when he saw Black hugging his knees to his chest. His shoulders were shaking and White and Alder were trying to comfort him but it didn't seem to be working. Gold sighed, but tried his best to look excited again. "You heard the man, get ready!"

Red stood up, holding Green up as the other trainers busied themselves with their own Pokemon, moving over to the Pidgeot so the two could use it to get out of the field.

"Red."

Red turned to the voice to find Lance addressing him. Lance pointed towards the fire from the former castle. "We are going to stay here and put out that fire. We'll meet you all in Pallet town." Red nodded and Lance went to assist the others with the fire.

_Home._

Red's stomach leapt at the thought of going home for the first time in a long time. He heard Green mumble something unintelligibly in his delirium and Red sighed.

"You know, I think I know what you wanted to tell me," Red said quietly. He thought of N and Black's quick and final exchange and Pearl's final moments in the cell before he was kicked out before he grimaced. He looked back to Green before he kissed the boy's temple and he looked back towards the sky. The rain was falling lighter.

"Please don't die, Green. I need to hear you say it."

~000~

**Shit.**


	25. Chapter 25

Trapped in the Darkness – Chapter 25

A Pokemon Fanfic

**This story is wrapping up! (finally aah) There's really only the final plot arc that needs to be resolved. Thank you for all of your support, it means the world to me! uvu**

**Pearl: The author owns absolutely nothing!**

**~000~**

Red struggled to keep a hold on Green as his rival's Pidgeot flew through the sky. The wind whipped through his skin and the chilly air bit at his face, Red shivering slightly. It was almost winter, the final weeks of Autumn were upon the region. It was strange: Red couldn't even remember what season it was when he was captured. He couldn't even remember why he had left his place on Mount Silver in the first place, throwing him into this situation in the first place.

Green muttered something and Red suddenly remembered.

He had been looking for Green.

Green usually took a weekly trip up the mountain to see Red, usually only complaining about the cold as he gave Red supplies. (Green didn't like the cold, Red remembered. He usually preferred spending more of his time down in Cinnabar Island because of the year-round warmth.) But week after week, Sunday morning, Green would end up shouting over the storm with a bag of groceries and a team of Pokemon to battle with.

Red had gone down that mountain because his Pokemon were weakened considerably, Green's weekly dose of Potions missing for a week or two, in search of a Pokemon Center. The one at the foot of the mountain had closed years before when people stopped coming to challenge the peaks. That was when Red had gotten lost and stumbled into that house.

Red screwed his chapped lips to the side, taking a sideways glance at his friend. Green was flushed and he still murmured unintelligibly. Red only caught a few of his friend's feverish whispers, his hand digging further into Green's side when he swore he felt Green fall slightly out of his grasp. He moved his eyes to stare back ahead, narrowing his eyes against the biting wind.

He hoped the others were behind him, he prayed. He didn't want to risk looking behind him to check, in case another one of their group was lost if Red loosened his grip in the slightest.

Red's outer shell hardened at the thought of the Harmonia, setting his jaw harder. That immature, selfish boy had to have his way, didn't he? Even if it meant disaster to the others? What about Black? Even though Red wasn't particularly close to any of the trainers, albeit Green, he at least considered most of them friends, and N wasn't an exception.

Red didn't like people. That was a fact: he preferred being alone and out of the spotlight, that's why he lived on Mount Silver. Isolation was a wonderful feeling, and Red couldn't get enough of it. Until now. He understood what loneliness felt like now. He took Green's visits for granted, and when he thought Green was gone Red's body craved for Green's attention, no matter how much or how little he received.

Now that N was gone, it was almost dreamlike. He would come out of the shadows with that gentle smile on his face when they got back to Pallet town. He wasn't gone. He wasn't dead. Look at Green and Pearl! They came back!

But Red knew he was lying to himself. Arceus had performed his share of miracles, and now he was done. No more. He would no longer change to fate of those children who had suffered in that cell.

When the ground began looking familiar Red's heart started racing, pulling Green even closer to him as the Pigeot soared over Kanto. Green's muttering seemed to increase. The towns flew by one by one: Pewter, Viridian, and then. . . home.

Pallet town came into view, Green's Pidgeot coursing down onto the ground in front of Oak's lab, giving a loud and hearty cry. The doors flew open immediately, Red and Green jumping off their ride as the met the Professor. Oak's eyes were wide, unsure how to react with the sudden appearance of his grandson and the now arriving others as they all landed in the town.

Red was struggling now, his knees shaking when exhaustion began pulling him under. He stepped forward, Green beginning to slip out of his sweaty grasp.

"Please," he breathed shakily. "Help."

Oak snapped, hurrying over and taking his grandson and rushing back inside of the lab. Red was left by himself as the clouds covered the sun. He heard the growing murmur behind him as a stream of coworkers began filing out of the building, moving to the group behind them and help them with their wounds. He was asked several times by different people if he needed help, but he didn't respond, he just stared straight ahead at the lab in front of him.

Until a calm, familiar voice called his name.

Red turned to the voice automatically. It'd been months, years even, since he heard that soothing voice. The woman was middle-aged, in her late forties, with soft blue hair and wide crimson eyes. Mom.

Red staggered forward, meeting his mother so she wouldn't have to cross the distance between the two. He realized foggily that he was taller than her now. He met her gaze tiredly before falling into her embrace, taking in the comforting scent of home.

Red's mother hugged her son tightly, the two of them falling into a heap on the ground as a million silent words were exchanged between the two of them.

"Welcome home," she finally whispered, kissing the top of his head.

Red couldn't remember much of anything else after that: he drifted off to sleep while the soft and homely sounds of Pallet town played on repeat.

~000~

Red woke up the following day in the early dawn with his arm in a sling and his Pikachu by his side. He was in his room, somewhere he hadn't seen since the last time he was his mother. There were several other cots on the floor, each of them holding one of the members of the rescued trainers as they rested. Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, and Ruby were in them – Red assumed the others were in Green's house or in the lab recovering.

Which reminded him.

Red stood, staggering slightly as he yawned. He felt like he had been hit by a truck. He tried to stretch his sore muscles, wincing. His Pikachu did the same, being awoken by his trainer. Red put a finger to his lips, but still offered his shoulder to the small Pokemon. After a moment it scampered up Red's healthy arm and gently nuzzled his trainer's cheek.

Red took a silent step towards his stairs. Running a hand through his hair, he grimaced at the feeling of grease in his dirty raven locks. He decided after another moment that he didn't care and started his walk downstairs. He could hear quiet voices from the top of the steps, so he hid against the wall and hushed his Pikachu silently.

"How's Green?" Red's mother asked, her voice laced with worry.

There was a grunt, probably Oak.

"He was almost dead, if that's what you were asking," he said gruffly. "Severe dehydration so bad he was unconscious. 13% of the water in his body was gone."

Red's mother's voice was quiet again. "What's fatal?"

"15%."

There was silence at the table. Red made his way to the bottom of the steps, but he stayed hidden. He peeked around the corner so he could see.

"At least he's alive," Red's mother said finally, folding her hands on the table top. Oak didn't answer at first, frowning at the ground. She took this opportunity to continue. "I'm just thankful that my son is home. Home and alive. I don't think I would know what to do if he he wasn't, especially after what happened to his father."

Red pressed closer to the wall he was shrunk back against to hear better.

"That's the thing," Oak interjected. "I promised my son and his wife that I would raise and protect those two children, no matter the cost. Daisy may have a good head on her shoulders, but Green? He's impulsive; he does what he wants. I try and tell him straight? He thinks I'm invading his freedom." Oak sighed, a hand covering his face.

Red's mother smiled. "He's still only a child, Professor."

The Professor sighed again, his voice growing slightly in volume. "He's about to become an adult! He needs to understand that he needs to take better care of himself." He grumbled something under his breath. "You're lucky _your_ son has manners."

Red's mother laughed softly. "I suppose so. He calls, but this is the first time Red's been home since the League." She looked down at the table. "Still, he's a growing boy too. He just doesn't want to worry anyone."

"Is that why he didn't say anything about his shoulder?" Oak grumbled.

Red's mother shrugged. "I guess."

Red felt a pang of guilt and he looked back down at his arm in the sling. The table quieted down and Red froze, trying to be as silent as he could.

"Red? Is that you?" his mother called. Red chewed his cheek, knowing he had been discovered. His mother was trained in picking up even the most silent of noises from having raised him.

"Yes," he murmured, stepping out from the shadow of the staircase. His mother smiled tiredly, Oak not meeting his eyes.

"Why are you up so early? It's nearly six," she asked gently, but she was genuinely curious. She shook her head then, patting the cushion next to her. "Did Pika wake you?" When Red shook his head Pikachu chirped in annoyance. Red's mother sighed. "Do you want any breakfast?"

Red was about to reject the offer before his stomach growled. He hesitated. "Toast, please." His mother smiled again, getting up from her seat and moving to the small kitchenette in the corner of the room. Red took the cushion at the table.

Neither the Professor or he spoke. Tension sparked between them. Red thought he should have said something, anything, that would break the silence between the two but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"How's Green?" Red asked finally, his quiet voice shattering the still silence.

Oak crossed his arms, grunting. "He'll pull through, but I'm sure you already heard that." Oak eyed Red's slinged arm suspiciously. "How's your arm? Even if you put it back in you need to put it in a sling."

Red touched his shoulder absentmindedly, focusing his attention on the corner of the table. "Fine."

Oak sighed, irritated, and he muttered a few things under his breath. It was then Red's mother returned with a mug of coffee and two slices of toast (with a few berries on the side for Pika), placing the mug in front of Oak and the toast in front of Red. Pika stepped off of his trainer's shoulder and stood on the table, taking the berries off the plate when Red thanked his mother and began to eat.

"Has Green woken up yet?" his mother asked curiously, picking up Red's conversation without her son's consent and without missing a beat. Red glanced warily at his mother, freezing in the middle of his bite of toast. She glanced apologetically back at him as Oak formulated an answer.

"No," he said emphatically. "Not yet. He was unconscious when I. . ." he paused to find the word he was looking for. ". . .when he was placed in my care." There wasn't any malice or anger in his tone and Red calmed a bit and continued his bite, chewing slowly.

Oak paused again, lacing his fingers together and leaning on his elbows. "Red, actually I would like to thank you for that," he continued just as slowly. "I would like, when everyone else wakes up, for all of you to tell me what happened."

Red dropped his toast on his plate and Oak's eyes darted up to him.

"I don't want to remember," Red said flatly. When he noticed Oak's eyes harden, he hardened his own. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she said quickly, trying to avoid any conflict. "You don't have to, right Professor?" She looked to Oak, her expression half pleading, half demanding. Oak recoiled, waving his hands in front of himself.

"Of course not," he said. "I won't force you." He looked away. "Green and the leaders have already told me most of the story, there's just a few holes that need to be filled."

This stopped Red again. "When did he tell you anything? I thought he hadn't woken up yet," he asked, his voice suspecting. Oak looked back at him, honestly confused.

"Didn't he tell you? He was brought here first. He was poisoned badly and left outside of the gym," Oak said, distracted. "He wouldn't have been alive if he hadn't fallen into that hive when you two were younger. He wasn't fully recovered when he went to help."

"Oh." The raven didn't know what else to say but his thoughts still raced uncomfortably. Did Green say something like that? He couldn't remember. All he knew was Green was an idiot and decided to test how long he could last without his body giving out.

Red felt his stomach leap and suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. He pushed his other piece of toast on his plate away, taking deep breaths so he wouldn't get sick all over the table. It didn't help and he stood up abruptly. Pikachu chirped worriedly.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked, standing up next to him and feeling his forehead. "You look pale, hon." Red shook his head, feeling his knees wobble.

"Excuse me," he choked out quickly, dashing out of the room and to the bathroom. It wasn't a pleasant trip, because Red emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After the foul deed had occurred, he flushed the bowl and just sat on the floor of the bathroom, his eyes flickering towards the window. Sure enough, it was still dark outside.

He was left again with his thoughts swirling like a fog. Green was going to be fine now, Red assured himself. So was everyone else. They were all alive.

Except N.

Red frowned. Just like before, everything felt strange when N came up. He felt guilty that he hadn't tried to stop N from going back in, but at the same time he understood why the pistachio-haired boy had done what he had done.

Red decided not to dwell on the trainer anymore and instead stood back up. His head was still spinning when there was a small knock at the door.

"Red? Are you alright?"

Red nodded until he realized the door was shut and his mother couldn't have seen him. He went to the other side of the door and opened it a crack. "Yeah," he murmured.

Red's mother smiled weakly. "You all must be dehydrated. Let me get you some water. I know you might not be thirsty, but I don't want you to end up in a bed next to Green."

She didn't mean any harm by the statement, but Red winced. "Alright."

His mother continued as he exited the bathroom and they started back towards the table. "And I'll start making food. You all are _very_ thin. You and Green eat a lot by yourselves, but now we have, ah, a few more mouths to feed."

Red felt tired again, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He sat back down at the table, his Pikachu climbing into his lap to comfort the boy.

He might as well wait for the sun to rise.

~000~

**Only a few chapters left, I'm thinking three at most. Reviews are lovely!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Trapped in the Darkness - Chapter 25?**

**A Pokemon Fanfiction**

**This chapter is pretty shippy, I'm sorry;; **

**Please enjoy!**

**Pearl: The author claims no ownership to Pokemon at all! **

~000~

It wasn't until eight that people started coming downstairs. Red looked up through his hair when they began to arrive, groggy and hungry as the rubbed their eyes and tummies. Red's mother welcomed them with open arms, sitting them all down at the small futon in the middle of the floor and giving them all plates filled with proteins and carbohydrates. They started discussing things after they sent their plates back for seconds.

"How's Sapphire doing, Professor?" Ruby asked, sipping his orange juice carefully. Oak put on a smile (that was entirely fake Red thought bitterly) and assured the Hoenn trainer his friend was fine.

"She's a fighter," Oak said, laughing somewhat. "I expected as much. She's probably still asleep, but I'm sure she'll be up and want to walk around soon enough."

"Where are the others, Professor?" Platinum asked, finishing off her second piece of toast. Oak pointed over his shoulder to the wall.

"At our house. We couldn't fit all of you in Red's house," he said. "There are a lot of you. Twelve in all."

"Thirteen," Red found himself muttering densely. Oak frowned at him.

"Yeah," Platinum murmured gently. "There _were_ thirteen of us before." Red was afraid she was about to start crying again and immediately guilty for saying anything, but her face was only grim. He looked back up at Oak, her dark-blue eyes worried. "How was Black after we left him yesterday, by the way?"

Oak paused, taking a sip of his coffee. He took a moment to answer. "He didn't talk much to us. He really only stayed with the other girl. Her name was. . .?"

"White," Red murmured. Oak nodded and thanked him.

Pearl nodded. "Makes sense," he said. "She's the only other one who knew N before."

"Other than Silver," Diamond corrected. "Although they didn't have such a strong bond as Black and N did."

Red's mother placed more plates in front of the small group of teens and took the empty extras away. Her face was worried. "The poor dear."

Diamond took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Black's tough," he said. "From what I understand, and from what White's told me, I think he's going to cope with this by acting harsher to us. Watch what you say around him, alright?" The group nodded.

"I might not agree with the way he's acting," Pearl snapped, shoving toast into his mouth. "But I won't get angry with him." He chewed his toast as he put more jam on another piece. He swallowed. "It'll only create more tension." Platinum nodded again and took a careful bite of her hash-browns.

"How's Green?" she asked after she was done chewing. Red shifted uncomfortably in his seat and put his head down, facing away from the group. Platinum glanced his way, suddenly apologetic she had asked. Oak waved his hand away at Red's response.

"He's fine. He should be waking up this afternoon. His body just needed time to rest and recover," he replied. He muttered something under his breath that the others didn't quite catch, and Red's shoulders stiffened. "We can go and see him a little later."

The front door opened and Silver, Crystal, and Gold rushed in, slamming the door quickly to keep out the cold. The temperature seemed to have dropped rapidly overnight, and the cold of winter seemed to have already come.

The three sat on the floor near the table until Red got up and gave his seat to Crystal. He moved to look out the window. It was almost nine-thirty.

"Want anything to eat?" Red's mother asked. There were three nods, Gold more eager than either of the others.

Red sat with his back to the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest as he absentmindedly watched his mother bustle away. He thought the only reason his mom was so eager to make everyone breakfast was because she hadn't made breakfast for him for a few years. Guilt pooled into the pit of his stomach and he stared out one of the windows opposite to him to try and ignore the rest of the group.

He only wanted to see Green.

He eventually just listened into the conversation occurring at the table to see if time would go faster.

Green and Sapphire were apparently sleeping in the lab. They had their own little room they had to share, but it would be better for them to recover there than anywhere else. It would be easier for the doctors to treat them there and it would also make a quicker recovery for both of them.

Black and White were still asleep. Black was up all of last night, and White stayed up with him so he wouldn't be alone. They would most likely be keeping to themselves for a while. They didn't have too many injuries, so Oak said they would also most likely be leaving before everyone else could.

"What a bummer," Crystal said, sighing. She rested her head on her arm, playing with her food for a moment before taking a bite. "I really liked spending time with White."

Gold crossed his arms, his plate already clean. "Maybe we'd be better off without Black," he muttered. "All he does is complain."

Silver scowled and punched Gold in the arm. Gold was about to retaliate when Crystal punched him too. He recoiled back, shrinking against the wall hurt and confused.

"You would complain a lot too if one of us left you," Silver growled. Gold looked away, knowing he was right. "Maybe it would be better if Black and White left. Then they wouldn't have to see a jerk like you." Gold immediately retorted a reply.

"Oh that's real nice, coming from a jerk like you!"

"I don't say shit like that!"

"I was talking about before N decided to run into the place like a maniac!"

"He was trying to help those-"

"That's enough!" Platinum snapped. The two boys immediately stopped their arguing, surprised by the usually quiet girl's response. Her expression turned sad. "This isn't a good way to remember him, alright? If Black leaves, maybe its better to be with his loved ones and away from us. We can probably only bring bad memories."

Red knew she was right, but he didn't like thinking about it. He was growing uncomfortable with the group of trainers at the table and he stood. The attention at the table turned to him, and he heard his Pikachu, who had scampered off to take a nap and only woken up when the door was opened. He shook his head, a sign he wanted the little mouse Pokemon to stay there.

"Where are you going?" Oak asked. Red looked at his sling before looking back at the Pokemon professor steadily. He brushed bast him and walked towards the front door before he responded.

"Out."

Red's mother appeared back in the room. "Don't go too far, dear."

"Yeah."

He was about to open the door when Oak talked again.

"Don't do anything stupid, kid."

His hand strayed on the doorknob. He debated saying a million different things but just settled on, "Yeah."

Red opened the door, not even cringing at the chilly air around him. He snorted. This was nothing compared to the air of Mount Silver. He easily walked away from his house to the Pokemon lab.

Pallet town was the same. It was always the same. The tiny little town right below Viridian City and above Cinnabar Island. There was the little piece of ocean that lapped at the tiny shore, the same two houses, and the looming lab that was still painted that ugly shade of yellow. After both Red and Green breezed through the League and both got seats high up in it, there were a few trainers that wanted to find out where the two prodigy country-boys had come from.

They were disappointed to say the least when they found it.

Red stopped in front of the Lab. He hesitated before knocking, but when no one opened the door for him he decided to walk in himself. Twisting the doorknob, he opened the door to find the first floor empty. He shut the door behind him and blew his bangs out of his eyes, choosing to ascend the stairs rather than search the remainder of the first floor.

Red seemed to know where he was going, because before long he was standing at the foot of Green's bed with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Red felt relief fill his limbs as he saw Green sprawled out on the bed, snoring quietly.

That was Green for you.

Red didn't know why he was here so early, he knew Green wouldn't be up for at least another hour. But as relief started warming his features, he could feel the tiredness he'd been ignoring creeping up on him. He spied a chair in the corner of the room and pulled it up beside Green's bed before he sat down.

"You'll be the death of me," Red muttered softly. He rested his head on the bed, leaning over in his chair as his eyes drooped. He let his hand hover over Green's for a moment, but then let it rest on top.

It was _almost _like they were holding hands. Red, now slightly comfortable, closed his eyes and let Green's now even breathing act as his lullaby.

**~000~**

Green woke up in another bed, and he felt the slight panic that his plan was some sort of fever dream came and his eyes shot open. He was attached to an IV of some sort, and he really wanted to pull of off before he noticed something else.

Red was here.

Green calmed down, and grinned when he realized his plan was a success. He wasn't really sure why he was in a bed again, and he also wasn't very sure how he had gotten home either, but he wasn't complaining.

The raven was sleeping soundly, one of his arms in a sling while the other. . . was being held tightly by Green's left hand. The Viridian gym leader was now full awake, the color rising to his face at the simple action.

Green struggled to sit up, his whole body aching from everything that had happened, but he kept his eyes on Red. He looked around to see some sort of explanation, but there was none. There was only another bed that held Sapphire in it, sleeping hard as her broken ankle rested on a tower of pillows.

Green was pretty sure she definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that his best friend was holding onto his hand like a lifeline.

Green's heart quivered in excitement and elation and a million other feelings that swept through his brain, but all he did was smile down at his friend, using his free hand to brush Red's bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm just that irresistible, aren't I?" Green joked, his voice a whisper. He realized how much of a tool he had just sounded like and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Arceus, I'm an ass."

Green realized he was babbling on and on, but he didn't mind. He kept his voice down until he noticed Red made a face and buried his face into the bed-sheets, squeezing Green's hand gently. Green froze on the spot when Red lifted his head and trained his tired eyes on the auburn-haired rival.

Red stopped, his crimson eyes seeming to search for something. Green felt self-conscious and looked away before he returned his eyes on Red and grinned at him. "Good morning!"

Red's calm eyes slowly trailed down to see his hand firmly clamped together with Green's. Neither of them pulled away, but the silence between them was giving Green a tight feeling in his chest. He tried reading Red's expression but found no answers.

". . . something."

This caught Green's attention. "What?"

Red looked back up at his rival, looking through his hair. "You needed to tell me something. Let me hear it."

Green was somewhat taken aback by the comment (well, honestly it was actually more of a demand) but he still wracked his brain trying to remember before it hit him. He opened his mouth as his face flushed again, closing it again when he tried to figure out how to say it.

Red seemed to wait patiently. Green opened and shut his mouth a few more times, only making himself feel more like an idiot each time he did it.

"W-Well," he stammered. "That thing. That I needed to tell you. Right." He tried to find words but none came to him. He needed some time to think about this, dammit! Green tried stalling to buy some time. "Do you have anything to tell me first?"

Red didn't buy the stalling and his half-lidded gaze turned annoyed. Green laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Didn't think so," he trailed off.

Green was fidgeting like a four year old. Finally he gave up and looked back at Red before he leaned forward, closing his eyes tight and pursing his lips before. . .

There was a cry from outside that cut the two of them off, Green slightly miffed at the interruption. He tried to change the subject again.

"Well that was a pretty loud cry," he muttered. Red nodded, but he wasn't tricked into forgetting about Green. Green coughed. "Wonder what it came from?"

Green got his answer when there was the sound of the front door slamming and running sounds coming up the stairs.

Crystal burst into the room, panicked and looking for Red. She seemed to be surprised to see Green awake but was too preoccupied with whatever had happened to care. The two quickly let go of each other before she caught sight of them while the Johto-girl tried calming herself. She then launched herself off into a jumble of words that were hard to understand.

"Black's gone! He just took off running when he saw the Pokemon!"

Green put up his hands in a surrendering gesture, confused. "What?"

Crystal tried again. "When that Pokemon cried out, there was a White Pokemon in the sky! Black saw it and took of running. We need to go help him before he hurts himself!"

Green was already pulling his IV out. Red hadn't noticed until Green was standing and pulling on his jacket, and he glared at him to try and intimidate him back to the bed. It didn't work, because Green just gave a reassuring smile and he pulled his boots on.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get him back with us."

**~000~**

**Green's such a moron oh my god, I am so sorry Red.**


	27. Chapter 27

Trapped the the Darkness - Chapter 27

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**Goodness gracious, IT'S BEEN THREE WHOLE YEARS SINCE I'VE STARTED WRITING THIS! I would have never thought that it gathered such a following, and I have all of you to thank. I literally would not be anywhere without all of you, so thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support! This last chapter is all for you!**

**White: As an added note, the swearing gets a little harsh in this chapter, sorry!**

**Pearl: For the final time, the author owns nothing!**

**~000~**

When Red and Green actually had left the building, Red heard his friend swear behind him before grabbing him by his good arm and dragging him against the eastern side of the building. He was about to ask what was wrong before Green slapped his hand over his mouth, shushing him. Red stopped and heard Professor Oak's voice get louder as he rushed into the building.

"Gramps will drag me back if he know's I'm with you," he hissed almost silently.

When Green was sure he was gone he grabbed Red by his hand and started running across town where the others had disappeared into the undergrowth.

It was a bit tough to run, as the rain from the night before had made the ground muddier than usual. Even if it did slow him down, Green didn't seem to show it as he wove in and out of the shadows of the trees.

"You could have brought the IV with you," Red suggested, dodging tree branches as he was lead on by his friend. Green didn't look back and shrugged offhandedly.

"I guess. It wouldn't have been any easier to get through here though," Green replied. Green's careless response hit a nerve inside Red, and he narrowed his eyes and considered stopping them both. He was about to when the faint sounds of a struggle got louder. He sighed under his breath and continued to run.

The two of them crashed into a clearing to find Black pinned to the ground, White on top of him as she held his arm behind his back. Cussing wholeheartedly, Black was still struggling against her hold. Platinum and Pearl were there too, but the six of them were the only ones in the clearing. Red slightly wondered why no one else showed up until Gold burst out from the trees beside them, landing face-first onto the ground.

Green hissed in mock-pain and Pearl winced visibly. Gold just sat up, wiping mud off of his face as he spat out blood. It seemed that he had bitten his cheek in his landing, but it didn't mess with his mission. He screwed his lips into a disapproving scowl and stood, marching over to where Black was before he dug his heels into the ground.

"Do you have a death wish, moron?" Gold said, his voice clipped. Black stopped his struggling and glared up at the raven haired boy.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that?" Black growled. Gold sighed, looking up at the sky before sitting cross-legged in front of the Unova boy.

"You've been acting like an asshole ever since N left. It's like its the end of the world to you!" Black stiffened at the mention of his deceased friend, gritting his teeth, but Gold didn't pay any attention to him. "Look. You're alive, aren't you?"

"It's not the same thing, and he's not dead! He's alive - I'm telling you!" Black fought against White's hold again, but she just pressed his arm harder onto the small of his back so he couldn't move. Black grunted in pain but he didn't stop squirming. "That was Reshiram's cry. I could tell from a mile away, I swear to Arceus."

"What if it was a trick?" Gold pressed. "Giovanni and that guy in the robe are still out there. They're still after us!"

Black jerked his head up, burning anger clear in his eyes. "It's not a trick!"

Gold's amber eyes narrowed, a frightening look passing over his face. "You don't know that. You could be leading them right to us. How do we know that?"

Disbelief crossed Black's face. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not a traitor!"

Red felt like Gold was taking it too far with accusing Black of treachery, but he couldn't help but agree that going to see what the noise was was too risky. It was much too far away to have been heard clearly, and it could have been anything. He exchanged a look with Green, who also seemed content with Gold's logic.

Platinum placed a gentle hand on Black's shoulder, who recoiled at first until he recognized the foreign touch. "Calm down, both of you. You need to think this through before you go any further." Her voice was almost soothing, and Black calmed a bit.

"I know he's alive," Black murmured. "There's a part of me that just knows."

"Which part? Your di- ow!" Gold was silenced with a well-earned punch from Pearl before he could finish his crude comment. Black glared at the Johto Champion, but didn't answer his question. White took this opportunity to talk him out of it.

"I don't care whether you think he's gone or not," White snapped. "You're not going."

"White, why don't you listen to me?!"

"Because your ideas are stupid! They're impulsive and selfish, and sometimes I wonder if you would even be Champion of it wasn't for Cheren's help!"

Red didn't know who this Cheren person was, but it caused a reaction in Black.

Black put his head down on the ground, yelling in frustration. "My ideas work, Cheren didn't help me at all, and N isn't dead! Give me a chance!"

"No!"

Black gave one last fight before he just gave up, going limp as his face fell down onto some soggy leaves. His shoulders were shaking.

Gold's lips were pressed in a hard line as he stood. White was skeptical, but she let go and got off of Black. He didn't move, his quiet sobbing his only response.

"Black," Platinum said quietly, her hand reaching for his empty hand before holding it gently. He didn't let go.

Everyone fell silent. It wasn't until then that Red realized that he was still gripping tightly onto Green's hand. Green didn't seem to notice, as he was looking down at the ground. Red decided not to say anything and looked back to the Unova Champion.

White bit her lip and crouched down next to her friend, running a hand through his shaggy hair in a comforting gesture. "Come on, Black. Let's just go home, okay?" Black nodded weakly, but made no move to get up.

He may have actually followed White home if it wasn't for the second cry that shredded though the silence of the clearing. Time seemed suspended in that single second, because everyone recognized the cry. Black was right.

It had been a Reshiram.

Black scrambled to his feet and darted off again in the direction of the cry. White shrieked a breathless "Wait!" before she took off after him.

"Come on!" Green cried, tugging on Red's good arm as he started off after them.

It wasn't long before they hit the edge of the forest and reached the way towards the ocean. It wasn't immediately a beach: there was a steep hill that stretched down a few yards before leveling off into a small slice of the shore.

Red knew this area well. He came here with Green a lot when they were kids. He knew if you looked out across the sea, you could see the faint beginnings of the Johto region.

He looked down to see Black sliding down the steep hill. When he briefly wondered where Black was going, his eyes traveled down to see the large Reshiram lying on the beach, exhausted. It was a bit hard to see, but there was a bit of green that could be seen from the top of the hill.

"For fuck's sake," Gold whispered, brushing his bangs out of his face. "He was right."

White was still silent as she gasped for breath on top of the hill. "We have to get down there!" she snapped finally, looking back at Green and Red. "How?"

Green decided to lead the way. There was an outcropping of some rocks near the hill, and someone could easily get to the beach that way without having to roll down the hill.

When they finally scrambled down the rocks, the group was met with a familiar sight.

N was alive.

The said boy slid off Reshiram's back weakly, falling to the ground. He coughed once before Black swooped down and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Black," N whimpered. "I shouldn't have gone."

"Shut up," Black mumbled against his friend's collarbone. "You're here now, so shut up."

"I guess I still don't understand humans enough yet." N let out a strained laugh, wincing in pain. He was covered in burns, some even overtop of his other burns he received in the jail cell. The irritated skin was an angry pink that contrasted against his normal pale tone.

"You should understand by now that flying off without me isn't how you fix things," Black muttered. "I love you."

Whatever unmarked skin on N's face flushed scarlet and he returned the embrace and started to cry into Black's shoulder, whispering apologies.

White knelt down beside her two friends, holding each of their hands. N looked back up at her through teary eyes and she smiled weakly. "Let's just go home."

Red felt Green wobble beside him and he knew his friend's time away from his recovery was about up.

"Come on, N," Platinum said. "We can patch you up back at the lab, alright?" N nodded, and Black finally pulled away to help his friend up. It was obvious that he was avoiding the burns all over his friend's body when he kept his view on N's face.

It took N a couple seconds to get off of the ground, and he was still standing shakily when he got on his feet. It wasn't until he was standing that the group got a view of how badly he was actually injured. His hair would have normally gone down to the middle of his back, but the ends were blackened and falling out, so it stopped just below his shoulders. Black murmured something about a haircut. There was a good third of his face that was scarlet, but most of the bad burns ran down his arms and rippled across his back. What was left of his shirt was beyond salvaging.

Reshiram rumbled behind the group when N winced visibly, but the pistachio-haired boy shook his head and waved him down.

"No, no, it's alright, friend," he breathed softly. "I'm alright. You just relax."

"Let's go back," Pearl offered.

Everyone agreed and began help N back to the houses. It was going to be a difficult trip, but maybe the others would meet back halfway.

Red and Green strayed behind the group to look out at their old meetingplace. It was starting to warm up, but it still wasn't going to get very warm today.

The Viridian leader leaned into Red, letting out sigh. "I'm tired."

"You shouldn't have left the IV behind," Red grumbled stubbornly. Green laughed and stood up straight again. The same nerve that Green hit before was struck again and Red faced his friend. "I'm serious, Green."

Green shrugged. "I'm not too worried about it."

"Well you know what? I am. Your life almost ended with breaking us out of that prison," Red snapped. Green made a face, jade eyes glancing back at his friend.

"You're overreacting."

Red let go of Green's hand, glaring harshly at him. His voice was cold. "I'm not overreacting. You're underreacting. I don't like how lightly you're taking your life."

Green pursed his lips, an annoyed look passing his face. "It's my life, Red."

"I don't care," Red said, choosing his next words carefully before continuing. "Whether you know it or not, Green, you're special to me."

Green flushed on cue, looking away while he opened his mouth to speak. Red didn't let him and continued.

"When this is all over, I know you're going back on your own." Red failed to mention that he would probably be returning to Mount Silver as he tried to forget what had happened the past month or two, but he was trying to make a point. "I just need to you to promise me something." He held up a single finger. "Take care of yourself. Think of Daisy, Gramps, and me. Where would we be without you?"

Green chewed his bottom lip before his eyes returned to Red. "I can't promise you that." When Red was about frown he shook his head, grabbing Red's hands. "I can't because I don't want to go off on my own. I. . ." he trailed off momentarily before he swallowed. "I want to go with you. I. . . I think I love you."

Red was silent. Green looked like he was bracing himself for rejection, his eyes shut tightly and his face slightly turned away.

Red couldn't help but smile, a small chuckle passing his lips before he could stop himself. Green opened his eyes, an embarrassed red covering his entire face before an indignant expression replaced it. Red shook his head to try and show he wasn't laughing at what Green had said.

"Thank you," Red murmured, leaning in and resting his head on Green's shoulder. "I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"Since when?"

"Awhile."

Green shifted uncomfortably. "How long is a while?"

Red rolled his eyes and didn't answer, wrapping his arms around his friend comfortingly. Green stiffened up for a moment before he hugged back.

"Together then?" was all Green could murmur back. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating, but for the first time in a long time. . . he felt absolutely wonderful. There wasn't anything he had to worry about.

Everyone was going to be alright.

Red nodded into his shoulder.

"Together."

**~000~**

**And that's a wrap, ladies and gents. My apologizes if you're disappointed that there was no big kiss or anything, but those two need to take things slow. There's a lot of healing to be done and they have all the time in the world. Who knows - maybe you'll see these guys in the future!**

**Again, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of you who watched or liked this fic. This fic is dedicated to you guys!**


End file.
